Loving the Reluctant Alpha
by Angle1
Summary: New girl Kaoru catches the eye of the School Prince, sparking gossip wildfire across the school. Kenshin is extremely reluctant at first but then dives head first into a relationship with her. Their love for sword fighting isn't the only thing they have in common. But Kenshin has a very dangerous secret and he has no idea how to tell her that he knows her secret too.
1. Chapter 1

A/n Hello Everyone! Yep this is yet another new story. I'm pretty sure I'm digging myself into a hole posting so many new stories. Eh, I like to punish myself I guess.  
My two new stories seem to be doing alright, their first chapters got great reviews. The reviews dropped off on their second chapters though. I'm not sure if the stories are something people are willing to read. If you haven't, please hop over to "Steam" And "A Page and her Knight" And give them a read and let me know what you think.  
This is also a Kenshin/Kaoru fantasy. But it's modern day, less epic, and a bit of Slice of Life. The rating WILL go up. Mostly for violence and physical and sexual abusive acts. Nothing hardcore but possibly upsetting for some.

Note: Even though this is a fantasy I TRIED to keep this as realistic as possible. However, I've never been to Japan, sadly. I did do research to try and seem like I know what I'm writing about, but I really don't haha. So please don't kill me for making very obvious mistakes. Gomen.

* * *

Kaoru swallowed hard, shifted her messenger bag on her shoulder and rubbed her sweaty hands on her blue and white plaid skirt. With a deep breath, then a second, Kaoru reached for the cool metal handle and gave it a turn.

She had a moment for her eyes to fall on the teacher when the older woman turned to her class.

"Ah, it seems our transfer student has arrived." She said to them.

Were they expecting her? Kaoru pushed to door wider and stepped inside the sun-lit room. Twenty-three pairs of eyes turned to her at once. Kaoru fought the blush that threatened, but heat pooled at the apples of her cheeks. All she could do was hope that she wasn't beet red. The teacher was bubbly and happy, a little younger than Kaoru had expected. She grabbed Kaoru and arranged her up front and center.

"I'm Mrs. Kurokawa, please, introduce yourself."

This was the first time Kaoru had ever transferred. She had often wondered what the transfer student thought about having to stand here in front of everyone and now here she was one of them. Thankfully, it was only three weeks into the school year; it would have been many times harder if she had come further into the semester. Even so, she could feel the blush in her cheeks starting to spread. But she tipped her chin up and gave a bow to the class. "I'm Kamiya Kaoru; it's nice to meet you." She straightened up. The girls she noticed, had already lost interest, the boys, however, took a few more moments to look her over.

Typical.

With her blue tartan, white blouse, blue blazer and her long hair tied in a pony-tail with a large blue ribbon…she didn't look much different than the next girl. But she was different, she was the new girl.

"Wonderful! Welcome to Abiko High School class 4b, 11th year." Mrs. Kurokawa nearly clapped as she directed her to a desk by one of the large windows. "Your seat is here beside Miss Sekihara here."

Kaoru smiled a slight tip of the lips at the girl as she stepped up to her desk. Her neighbor had light brown hair in a ponytail and she smiled brightly and gave her a slight wave filled with barely held in enthusiasm. This made Kaoru feel a little better as she slid into the seat. The girl leaned towards her.

"Hi!" She whispered. "I'm Tae."

"Hi." Kaoru said in a softer whisper as the teacher turned to write on the blackboard. This was enough for her to become Tae's best friend it seemed. The girl smile grew if that was possible and she seemed almost giddy as she turned back to the front of the class.

Kaoru slid down slightly in her seat. There was a boy sitting in front of her, and another girl behind her, but they both ignored her as Mrs. Kurokawa turned back to the students.

"We'll practice our English today by reading a classic novel." The teacher's voice faded to a slight drone and Kaoru tuned her out.

The worst part was over, it seemed. The introduction at the front of the class. Before she had always felt sorry for the transfer students when they had to stand up in front of everyone and mumble basic information about themselves. Seems things were simpler here. And though it looked as if everyone already forgot about her, except for maybe Tae, she knew the next hardest part was yet to come. Lunch hour.

… . . …

"So why did you move here?" Tae asked as she popped her chopsticks in her mouth.

"Yeah." Chirped a second girl. She was a 10th-year student named Misao. She had impossibly long hair and a body that reminded Kaoru of a pixie. But she had a bright smile and was nice despite her increased volume, voice wise. The three girls lounged in the grass under the shade of a tree. So far, lunch hour was going nice and smooth. Sure there were a few curious glances from the groups around her, a few more welcomes from students not in her class, but otherwise not as bad as she thought.

She had been surprised that the school was taking their lunch outside. It was common practice for schools to have lunch in their home room. Tae had informed her that their school liked to let kids outside when the weather was nice. Kaoru took the opportunity to enjoy the fresh chilly spring air and sunlight. It wouldn't be long before it got hot, humid, and rainy.

"Well, my father is a swordsmanship instructor. He was offered a job at the Dekon Dojo." Kaoru answered as she picked at the rice noodles and vegetables she had packed for her lunch.

The eyes of both girls went wide. "Oh, that's a popular dojo…lots of people try to get a job there." Tae stated.

"Yeah, what style does your father teach? Must be something crazy for Dekon to take him on." Misao added as she stuffed a small silver morsel of something that looked strangely like a tiny fish of some sort, into her mouth.

"My father teaches his own style. It's called the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu…it's a style that stresses defense and protection."

Tae's expression showed that she was impressed though she had little idea what was said. Misao, on the other hand, whistled low.

"Defense and protection, not much of that. No wonder he was hired. Hey, you should join the school's sword fighting club, Kamiya Sempai." Misao bounced in place. "Are you into sword fighting?"

Kaoru shrugged one shoulder. "Well yeah, but I don't know if I want to join a school activity or not. And please call me Kaoru."

"Well, we're starting sword-fighting in gym anyway." Tae added. "They sorted us out by skill yesterday. The sword-fighting club is being brought in to help.

Misao pouted. "Lucky 11th years." She stuck her tongue out, but both girls only fell into giggles.

Kaoru smiled a real, relaxed smile this time as she watched the two of them. "When is gym class?"

"Last hour." Tae informed.

… . . …

Kaoru found herself sitting in the school's large gym. The air was cold from the powerful air conditioning. She tugged self-consciously at the blue gym shorts and glanced down at the plain white shirt that made up her gym uniform. It wasn't much different than the one she wore at her own school. Students from classes 3b and her own 4b sat on the bleachers as they waited for the gym instructor to start class. At the moment he and three other boys from the two classes were pulling thick blue mats across the gym floor. Tae was chatting cheerfully beside her as Kaoru half listened as she quickly weaved her hair into a thick braid. Across the gym sat a few other students in school uniform. Tae pointed them out with a tip of her head.

"Those are mostly seniors who don't have a last hour class." She informed.

"Why don't they just go home?"

"Well some have after school activities, some stay to watch the activities too, or they wait for a younger sibling to get out of class."

Kaoru nodded. Her old school was a little smaller than this one. Though everything seemed the same, the after school actives and clubs seemed to draw a crowd of kids who had nothing better to do. That was fine with her. Kaoru glanced over at the groups again. They were almost all boys, but a few girls here and there. Two female upperclassmen had their heads together, whispering even though they sat at the bottom of the bleachers away from most everyone else who sat on the top half.

A whistle screamed shrilly, bringing Kaoru's attention as well as everyone else to the instructor. "Quiet down! Let's start class!" He called. But Kaoru's attention was held for only a moment as a door to the gym opened and in walked a dozen students dressed in deep blue gi's and white Hakamas, they carried bundles of wooden swords and bamboo bokkens. One student caught her eye, and it wasn't hard to see why. He had blazing red hair.

"Who are they?" Kaoru whispered to Tae. Across from her, she could hear the two senior girls failing miserably at trying to hold in their squeals.

"Oh! Those are some of the students in the sword-fighting club. Remember I was telling you about them?"

"Oh, yes, they are going to help with the sword-fighting lesson today." Kaoru nodded. Try as she might, she couldn't keep her eyes from wandering back to the red-head as he and the other teens set the equipment down and started to arrange the blue mats. His hair was long, impossibly long for a boy. Wasn't there a rule in the dress code for boys with long hair? And why was it so crimson? It couldn't really be his real hair color, could it? Even if one of his parents was a westerner with red hair, she had never seen such a color. It was tied tightly into a top knot, though the rest of his hair fell far below his shoulders. The top knot, as well as the sharp angles of his face, gave him a stern look.

Suddenly the instructor's body blocked her view. Startled Kaoru jerked back and looked upwards as he looked down at her. He bent at the hips just slightly.

"Ah, you must be the new transfer student. I'm coach Imuhiku…but everyone calls me Coach Imu."

"Kamiya Kaoru." She said back.

He had a tight, buzz-cut hair, but friendly eyes and a goofy big smile. His blue and white track suit had a large embroidered emblem at his chest pocket, the school's emblem. "We sorted all the students yesterday, it won't take but a moment to get you sorted too." He glanced over his shoulder. "Um….eh, Himura!"

"Uh-oh." Tae whispered as Coach Imu turned to walk to the red-headed teen.

"Take the new girl and see where she needs to be." The Coach said. The teen glanced over at her, just a jerk of the eyes really and gave a sharp nod. The coach turned to call over his shoulder. "Kamiya! Come over here, you're going to spar, don't worry, it's just to see your strengths and weaknesses, so we know what to work on!"

Kaoru stood and glanced at her fellow classmates. She was suddenly the center of attention. Some looked ready to burst into laughter, others shook their heads, a look of pity on their faces. She past one boy and overheard him whisper to another girl.

"He's gonna cripple the new girl, I didn't even get to talk to her yet." Other whispers joined in.

"Man that's not fair."

"This'll be fun to watch."

"Ten to one he puts that chick in the hospital."

"You can do it Kaoru!"

That last voice was from Tae, who shouted, throwing her fist into the air. Kaoru finally made it around the students, off of the bleachers and onto the gym floor. She quickly walked to the coach and the red-headed teen.

"This is Kenshin Himura. Himura this is Kamiya Kaoru, a transfer student."

"Hi." Kaoru said shyly. Now that she was closer, she was surprised to find the teen almost as short as she was, and his face didn't seem as angular as before, more feminine. He had a slightly faded scar that went from temple to chin across his cheek. Yet his lips were hard and his face nearly expressionless…but his eyes! Oh, his eyes were large and the strangest lavender color. Kaoru found herself staring. He stole a glance at her before turning his full attention back to the coach.

"The wooden swords or the bokkens?" Kenshin asked.

Imu thought for a moment. "The bokkens."

The teen gave a second curt nod and turned to the equipment as the coach wandered away looking at a chart of names and started calling the other students down one by one. Behind her, her classmates were abuzz of hardly contained whispers.

Kaoru's heart started to pound, her hands were getting sweaty again and she quickly rubbed them down the sides of her shorts before Kenshin returned with two bokken swords, one for her and one for himself. He held one out to her without a word. She took it.

"Thanks." She said, lifting her face high. This was a spar; he was her opponent, nothing to worry about.

"Relax, I'll go easy." He said over his shoulder as he walked a few paces away.

Go easy? What was that supposed to mean? Kaoru's face started to burn. She glared at the back of his head as she took the sword and fell into stance. Was it because she was new? Or was it because she was a girl? The students on the bleachers had been called to pair off and start sparring, but most took their sweet time, their eyes glued to her and Kenshin, wanting to see the outcome.

"No blows above the shoulder or the crotch." Kenshin stated as he turned, bokken up and ready.

"Alright, Himura." Coach Imu called a moment before his whistle gave a scream.

Kenshin lunged and he was fast. Kaoru lunged as well and blocked his swing to her side. It was a lazy attack, too easy. This only fanned the burning fuse of her temper. She dropped her bokken and lunged again before Kenshin could recover from the failed attack. "Hiya!" She swung at his legs, catching him at the knee. She followed through, easily knocking the legs out from under the teen. Kenshin went down in a billow of blue fabric and red hair.

The gym was silent as Kaoru straightened up. She glanced around. The students froze, even the other sword-fighting club members watched with open mouths. A second glance confirmed that even the seniors on the other side of the gym had been stunned into silence. The two whispering girls sat, one was so dumbstruck, she could only gesture with her hands while her mouth flapped uselessly, the other…a girl with straight black hair, pale skin, and gray eyes glared pure hatred at her. It was so strong that Kaoru felt a chill run down her spine as she looked away and back to her red-headed opposite. Almost at once she regretted her action, her temper sizzled out at once.

She watched as Kenshin climbed to his feet and was surprised to see those pressed lips start tipping upward in a smile as he straightened up. His hard eyes now seemed to dance in amusement.

"Very good." He said. "I've seemed to have underestimated you."

"Yes." Was all Kaoru could croak out. Slowly, life returned to those around her. Now a flurry of excited whispers went up as the students rushed to their places. "I…I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my guard down around a newcomer. It was my fault I assumed little from you, that I did."

He didn't look at all embarrassed at being put on his backside by a stranger girl in front of his peers. Instead his sheepishness came in the form of his own mistake. But then Kaoru's brows knitted together. "You thought little of me?"

Purple eyes snapped open even wider. "Oh, no, not like that." He waved his hand in front of him in denial.

But Kaoru's temper fizzled out again. "Don't worry about it, it's alright, I know what you meant." Even though she had no clue. "Let's try again." She fell back into stance.

The serious face slipped back on as he too fell back into stance, but his eyes kept dancing. It distracted her. Kenshin lunged again and attacked. He swung harder, faster this time and Kaoru blocked the blow to her ribs again. The force of the bokkens striking each other sent vibrations to her hands and wrists and down her arms. But Kaoru didn't have time to dwell on the numbness the strike induced, for Kenshin grabbed her wrist and spun her around and pushed at the same time. Kaoru felt herself turn and fall, landing hard on her side on the blue mat. Gasping, she looked up and found Kenshin crouched in attack mode with both his and her bokken in his hands.

Somewhere a few boys whistled, the two senior girls clapped insanely, like it was the most impressive thing they had ever seen. And it was impressive.

At once Kenshin shifted one bokken to his other hand and he reached down to help her back on her feet. "You alright?"

"I'm fine!" Kaoru said, a little too loudly and she found her feet again. "Wow, I didn't even see you move. I've never been disarmed that way before."

Coach Imu stepped up and slapped Kenshin on the shoulder. "Himura here is a natural, been training since he was seven years old. Instructed by an old drunken master, right Himura?"

She pretended not to notice the slight flush that flashed across his cheeks.

"You looked good out there." The Coach turned his attention back to her. "You've been sword-fighting before. In your old school?"

"M-my father is an Instructor, he works at the Dekon Dojo now. That's why we moved here." She saw how they both had wide eyes for a moment.

"So you've had experience," Imu said. "Good." He slapped Kenshin again. "Himura here can be your partner for this month. You're the only student with experience enough. It wouldn't be fair to put you against your classmates." He chuckled as if it was funny. "You two play nice." He said as he turned to join the rest of the class.

* * *

A/n I've never been the New Kid in school. I think the anxiety of it would have killed me. I was painfully shy as a child. I was from a small school so the new kids were always instantly popular. If the new kid was from out of state our minds would be blown. Ah, small town life.

Anyway, Woo! Kaoru sure showed Kenshin...kinda. She's not as good as he is but good enough to catch his attention, that's for sure. None of the fantasy element in this chapter, but soon, hehe.

If you liked the story please give a review. Any questions, please ask, I'll always try and answer them. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Hello reader! And yes there seems to be lots of curiosity about this story. I admit that there is only a little more "flavor" of the fantasy element in this chapter. But soon, dear readers, soon. Thank you for all the reviews and the musing questions as to the plot and particularly the two girls in the gym. Never fear, you will have answers.

On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 2

Kaoru held tight to the bar over her head as the train sped along. It's cramped, like always, with bodies pushing and pressing. Right now, it's not so bad because it was the middle of the week.

And her first day at her new school was behind her. What was she so worried about? Her teacher was nice, if a bit young. Her classmates seem nice as well. But all she could really think about was that red-headed Kenshin Himura. Her skill with a bamboo sword earned her mixed reactions. Some were impressed, some jealous. But it didn't matter much to Kaoru what they thought of her. She was just another teenager with a swordsmanship instructor for a parent.

Kenshin Himura had been assigned her partner for the next month that they would devote to swordsmanship. Apparently her skill was up to par that she could join the sword-fighting club. But Kaoru was still unsure about staying late after school. She allowed herself one short moment to dwell on the boy with red hair and purple eyes.

He seemed stern at first. But warmed up fast. The rest of the hour of gym class was spent learning a few advanced drills while the other students practiced more basic ones. All the club members wandered between the students, correcting form and offering a little advice. Kenshin though, hardly strayed from her side. He pushed her though, and she could already tell that her shoulder and back muscles would be complaining about the advanced effort in a few hours.

He didn't talk much, except to bark orders. His apology after their first spar was the most words she had heard from him. He was cool, not caring much that she was new, didn't want to know where she was from or why she moved here. All he cared about was her stance, which he would fix with a sharp tap with his wooden sword, much to her annoyance. But all in all the day went fine; her fears had been for naught.

The train slowed with a slight jerk that sent everyone leaning in one direction. This was her stop. Kaoru let the flow of people take her out of the train and into the station. She climbed the stone steps up and out of the station and found herself in her new neighborhood. It was a nice place, Kaoru had to admit. A few privately owned three story apartment buildings here and there. A corner store at every other block, manicured lawns and children riding bikes in the street. It was a quiet place with trees and rose bushes everywhere.

Kaoru quickly walked the block and a half to her new home. It was a nice two story home with its own small front and back yard. A wall made from river rocks surrounded the property. The house itself was painted a flat salmon pink and tan and was pleasant to look at, like all the other houses in the neighborhood.

She was a Latchkey kid.

Kaoru unlocked the door. "Tadaima!" she called automatically. The silence reminded her that there was no one home to greet her. An unexpected pang of lonesomeness flashed across her heart. But Kaoru quickly shoved the feeling away. The driveway was empty; she knew her father was at work in the dojo. He would be home at dinner time. Her father spent more and more of his time teaching when Kaoru's mother died five years ago. Not that she could blame him. What she could blame him for was leaving her alone to raise herself. She never would have been exposed to such dangers if she didn't have to go off by herself. Instantly Kaoru gave her head a hard shake, interrupting her thoughts before they could finish. Enough of that.

For a moment Kaoru indulged in the idea of planting herself in front of the TV for an hour or two. But logic overrode her desire. She had to make a good first impression. She sat at the dining room table and pulled out her assignments. One by one she quickly completed the simple pages. Some of this she had known from her old school, most she had to flip though text books to find. With her homework done she turned her attention to dinner. She should probably make something simple.

Kaoru rummaged around the kitchen, half of which was still in boxes, to get an idea of what to make. She pulled the rice cooker out of a box and set it on the vast empty space of the counter-top. She found the rice and was measuring out the correct amount when the phone suddenly rang. Startled, Kaoru spilled a bit of the rice. She cursed softly as she reached for the kitchen phone and tucked it between her ear and shoulder. "Mushi-mushi."

"Hey Kaoru."

"Hey Dad." Kaoru greeted as she used her hand to sweep up the few grains of spilled rice. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know I'm going to be at the dojo pretty late, so don't wait up for me."

"Okay." Kaoru sighed softly. "Want me to set a plate in the fridge for you?"

"No, it's alright, We're going to grab a bite while we're here so don't worry about me." Her father paused a moment. "How was your first day of school?"

Kaoru poured the rice in a bowl to wash. Since her dad wasn't going to eat, any leftovers would be used to make her lunch. "It went okay."

"Did you make friends?"

"A few." She shrugged even though he couldn't see her. "They have a Swordsmanship Club after school."

"Oh? Are you going to join?"

"Maybe."

"Still thinking of joining over here? They have great classes for women."

Kaoru set her jaw. It wouldn't matter if there were classes for women, Kaoru wanted to train with the men who could give her a challenge. Of course the Dojo might have some kick-ass women in it. "I'll think about it." Was what she finally said, if she did join, maybe she could see her father more often.

"Great, got to go Kaoru. Be careful and lock up the house."

"I will, Bye."

"Bye."

Kaoru hung up the phone and slapped the lid down on the rice cooker and set the time. Dinner for one…again.

… . . …

The subway wasn't as crammed with students this late in the afternoon, which was a blessing for Kenshin's senses. The red-head gazed out at the flashing scenery from the train windows as it sped along the city tracks. Large buildings could be seen in the distance behind the budding neighborhood that was his territory. Head forward, face shielded by long bangs, Kenshin hardly moved a fraction when the train lurched to a stop and the doors slid open. The teenager kept to himself as he hoisted his bag across one shoulder and took the stone steps out of the station and into the streets.

Kenshin had a lot on his mind, with his guardian gone for over two weeks and half that time he had yet to hear from him. Would that mean he was missing? He knew Hiko could take care of himself just fine. Kenshin looked old enough that no one would think it strange that he was living by himself. He had his own apartment for the past year now. But Hiko had always been his next door neighbor. The apartments were paid up to the end of the year so he didn't have to worry about money. Hiko's and Kenshin's new charge was supposed to of arrived three weeks ago. And when the boy didn't show up, Hiko went in search, leaving Kenshin behind to keep in school, much to his annoyance. But someone had to keep in the territory lest they lose it.

Then there was that interesting new student in Gym today. Kenshin's lips pulled upward in thought. She was a feisty thing who put him right on his ass. It was his own fault for letting her pretty face distract him. He of all people should know better than to think a pretty face couldn't be dangerous. She was good at sword fighting, disciplined too. He admired that. But Kenshin really didn't have time to dwell on pretty faces or anything of the female sort. No one at the school was of his kind and it was better that way. He had his share of temptations and frustrations, he was supposed to be a teenage boy after all and Hiko was content enough to let him vent his energies on girls from other school districts as long as he was able to control himself and not allow himself to become familiar to any of them. But Kenshin had already outgrown those sorts of playthings. Responsibility of his coming of age was starting to weigh heavily on his shoulders.

A block, and many houses later, Kenshin finally rounded the corner to his apartment building. It was bright yellow with a nice lawn and a low stone wall around the perimeter. It was a small, but well-kept two story building. He crossed the lawn and took the wooden stairs two at a time to the second story. He passed the first apartment, then the second, which belonged to Hiko, Kenshin's apartment was the third and he dug into his hip pocket for the ring of keys. He pushed the door open and let it swing for a moment before stepping inside.

"Tadaima." He said automatically as he kicked his shoes off before stepping up on the tatami mats that covered most of the floor. There was no answer obviously, and though it had been that way from the moment he moved out on his own, he still felt a bit of loneliness in the silence that greeted him.

His apartment was small, only one bedroom and a tiny bathroom. But it was all he needed. The living space and kitchen were in the same room the only separation was the tiles that lined the Kitchen space. The teen didn't bother to flip the light switch as made his way to the left. He nudged the door open with his toe and sat on his bed to dig his training uniform from his school bag. He shook them out and hung them on a hanger before hanging them up on the corner of the closet door. He didn't sweat much today, having spent half of his time teaching the new girl. He would let them air out and they would be good as new tomorrow.

He stripped off his school clothes though, keeping his tie and pants, letting them rest on the foot of his bed and he tossed the rest of his uniform into the clothes hamper. It was already almost overflowing. One thing he didn't like doing was the laundry. He always had Hiko nagging him to get it done. But with his guardian gone, Kenshin was slacking in his chores. He knew it was bad discipline…but stress and worry about their missing charge and Hiko being gone so long had Kenshin falling behind in his home duties. Oh well, the weekend was coming, he'd do it then.

Still in boxers, Kenshin fell back against his bed and winced at a pain in his calf. Sitting back up, he glanced at the back of his leg by his knee and saw a bruise had already formed from where the Kamiya girl had attacked him. He smiled again. She was quick, and she had a temper. He had the misfortune of rousing that temper. It had almost been worth it just to see those blue eyes flash. He gave the purple mark a poke and winced. Mostly been worth it.

It didn't matter, in the morning the bruise would be gone.

Kenshin sighed. Hell…he had homework to do. And dinner.

He never knew how much his guardian took care of him until he had moved out.

… . . …

 _She never saw him following her back from the grocery store. She had no idea how long he had been following her, but the moment she left the crowded streets and stepped into the calm residential area he grabbed her._

 _Kaoru was so surprised that she dropped her cloth shopping bags as a hand clamped over her mouth and the other wrapped around her body, pinning her arms to her sides with crushing force. The teen struggled fiercely_ _which caused her attacker to swear violently. Kaoru just_ _had time to notice a second man before he hit her across the head and her world went dark._

… . . …

Kaoru jerked up, the covers falling away from her as her eyes took in the early morning light starting to seep past the window curtains. Damn that dream. Kaoru covered her face with one hand as she willed herself to keep from crying. She could still feel the pain across her skull where the blow had landed. The hand covering her eyes drifted up to where the phantom pain was throbbing. Her hair was tangled and sweaty against her head. She must have been thrashing in her sleep again. Her heart started to slow and the pain faded away. Kaoru glanced beside her bed to see the clock; the alarm was fifteen minutes from going off. No point in trying to get back to sleep. With a shaky breath Kaoru reached over and turned off the alarm and turned on her bedside light.

… . . …

"You have a good day at school today." Her father called as Kaoru buckled her shoes at the front door.

"I will." Kaoru answered.

"Did you do all your homework?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Do you have your lunch?"

"Yes dad." Kaoru called out again as she shrugged her blue blazer on over her white blouse. She paused to work the buttons on her blazer. "You gonna be late at work again?" She gazed over at the kitchen where her father was busy with some papers for the dojo. His strong form looked odd sitting at the table. He had a head of thick black hair that was only just starting to gray at the temples. He had an angular face and hard dark eyes that commanded his students.

"Yes, don't wait up for me."

"Kay." Kaoru nodded and she scooped up her book bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Bye! Have a great day." She called once more as she opened the door.

"You too!" Her father called back as she shut the door behind her.

The early morning was cool and crisp. Kaoru took a second to stand at the doorway and take a deep breath of the fresh morning air. She was much less nervous about her second day of school. Kaoru started down the street to the train station. She knew what to expect now and was actually looking forward to meeting her new friends again. Tae and Misao were nice girls. Kaoru was glad to have met them on her first day. She was also a little excited to see that red-headed student again. Himura. Her nightmare was long forgotten as she started her day.

Kaoru joined the other neighborhood kids on their way to the station. Most grouped together in pairs or more; some, like Kaoru, walked alone. The closer to the station they got, the more and more students she could see. Once inside glanced around at the students to see if any of them were familiar. Many of them were wearing the same blue and white uniform as herself, but a few wore different colors, meaning they went to a different school. Most of the students around her were much younger and only a few looked to be her own age.

… . . …

Kaoru yawned and held tight to the bar overhead. The train was extremely packed. Students and adults going to work all at the same time. At the moment she was pressed up against a younger female student and a man in a business suit who insisted on reading the morning paper even though he could hardly open it in such a tight space. The subway car was warm with the heat of so many bodies and the air was thick with perfumes and aftershave. It was making Kaoru's head hurt. But at least they were almost there. Already the students were slowly making their way around the adults to get to the doors.

Kaoru could see the station coming up so she and the girl beside her let go of the bar to weave their way forward. It was at this moment that an ear piercing shriek overrode the squeal of the brakes.

… . . …

"There was a pervert on the train?" Tae gasped.

Kaoru nodded as she pulled her books from her bag and placed them in her desk. Their teacher was still at her desk gathering up some papers before the start of class.

"Apparently so. This middle school girl screamed so loudly that everyone in the train car heard her. She said someone had grabbed her." Kaoru continued. She still couldn't get the memory of the frightened young girl out of her mind.

"Did they catch him?"

"No, there were so many people and everyone was moving because the stop was coming up."

Tae nodded, crossing her arms as she sat on the corner of Kaoru's desk and pressed her lips into a line. "Perfect opportunity for a pervert to reach out and grab someone." She mused. She gave an exaggerated shudder before moving to her own desk as the teacher stood. "I'm glad I live close by, so I can just ride my bike to school."

"Yeah." Kaoru said softly, more to herself. She was surprised that she wasn't more upset about it. With the nightmare of her own abduction visiting her at night, the idea of being grabbed should terrify her. But it didn't. Kaoru had long ago decided to stop being afraid. No one knew what happened, not even her father. She couldn't go on with life scared of strangers, or the dark. She worked twice as hard with her swordsmanship and defense. A spot high on her thigh tingled in memory and she reached under her desk to rub away the ache. No, she never could go back to being the same Kaoru.

… . . …

Kaoru quickly braided her long hair as the gym started to fill up with students. The school day passed slow, but finally it was last hour. She tried to pretend she wasn't looking forward to it. But she was. She figured it was because of the swordmanship instruction which was different than her style…but there was no point in denying that her eyes were scanning the crowd for red hair. On the other side of the gym, students were gathering to watch again. The girl was slightly startled when her gaze landed on a pair of soft gray eyes glaring back at her. Kaoru quickly looked away.

"Tae?"

"Yeah?" The girl beside her turned around with a smile.

Kaoru continued to weave her hair into a braid. "Who is that girl over there? She's staring at me like she wants me to go up in flames."

"Huh?" Tae turned slightly to gaze across the room. "Oh." Her voice dropped to a whisper and she leaned in. "That's Yukishiro Tomoe. The girl next to her is Komagata Yumi. They are 12th years. Tomoe is most likely pissed that you put Himura-sempai on his butt yesterday. She's totally in love with him."

"Oh." Kaoru paused at the end of her braid she looked down to make sure her hair elastic was secure around the ends. "Is….she his girlfriend?"

Tae snorted. "She wishes. She practically throws herself at him. She has no idea how ridiculous she looks."

Kaoru blinked. "So they're not together?"

"No, Himura-sempai is a pretty strict student. Keeps to himself much of the time." Tae's eyes went wide. "Kaoru are you interested in him?" she hissed. But then her eyes turned sad. "Oh Kaoru, he's never shown any interest in dating."

Kaoru waved her hands in front of her. "No, I was only curious." She could already feel her face getting hot. Just then the side door opened and the Swordsmanship Club members spilled in. At once Kaoru locked her eyes on the red-head. Across the gym Tomoe did the same.

"There was lots of talk about you two." Tae went on.

"Uh-huh." Kaoru muttered as she watched the coach instruct the Club members. "Wait…what?"

"Oh yeah, you're the first time Himura-sempai was bested. True he didn't know your skill, but he's normally more cautious. Also you're the first girl he's been paired with. Students are already making bets to see if you two will start dating."

"What?!" Kaoru cried just as the rest of the class stood to make their way down to the mats. A few paused at her outburst and turned to her.

"Shhh." Tae hissed and Kaoru clamped her mouth shut as the two stood to follow.

They didn't get to talk about it further as the coach was calling for the students to pair up with their Club partners. Kaoru, face still burning made her way to the end of the gym where Kenshin stood waiting for her. She could feel Tomoe's eyes boring holes into her back, but Kaoru ignored her. He bowed as she reached him.

"Kamiya-san."

She bowed in return. "Himura-sempai."

He looked her over. It was just a quick snap of the eyes, but Kaoru caught it and felt her face heat up even more. What was wrong with her? She had never been boy crazy before. Maybe it was because he was so different?

"Sore?" He asked.

Kaoru rolled her shoulders. There was an ache in the center of her back and in her legs. She nodded. "A bit." He had really worked her over the day before, and she hadn't had a chance to exercise since the move.

"Good." Was all he said in return as he tossed a wooden sword at her.

… . . …

Kenshin had told himself he wasn't interested in the new girl. But the second he saw her pull away from her class to join him, he knew he was lying to himself. The Kamiya girl had been in his thoughts all that day. It made concentrating on his studies a bit difficult. What was it about her that peeked his interest? She wasn't overly pretty, rather pain looking in fact compared to most of the dolled up senior girls. Except for those ocean blue eyes. They were like two large jewels blinking at him. Perhaps it was just because she was skilled with a sword.

They circled each other at the start of the spar. He now knew she was more skilled than he had first thought, he would not be making the same mistake twice. He lunged, she blocked him. He attacked again, she countered. Kenshin had to admit that her defense was strong. With each attack she was able to counter him. Of course he wasn't using his full speed or power, he never did while at school. But it was easy to see that she was much more skilled than most of the other Club members.

"Hold that stance." Kenshin said and the girl froze in place. He dropped his own stance and walked behind her and tapped her back foot with the sword. "Don't step so far back, you'll be off balance." Kaoru's lips pressed into a line but she nodded and inched her foot up until he was satisfied. He walked in front of her and set a hand on her shoulder. "You should be more stable now." He slowly started to push against her shoulder, and she was leaning against it. At only an arm lengths away Kenshin could smell the soft scent of lavender soap and a spicy scent that was her own. It caught him off guard and he paused for a moment.

How was her scent so clear? Everyone in this school was a muddle of smells that he could hardly distinguish. But her scent was clear and strong. He fought the urge to breathe deep.

"Himura-sempai?" She asked with a tip of her head.

Kenshin blinked. He had been staring, his hand resting on her shoulder and no longer pushing. Quickly he dropped him hand. "Kamiya-san….have you thought about joining the Swordsmanship Club?"

… . . …

Kaoru paused in surprise, her sword lowering to the ground. "Yes I thought about it. I'm still not sure." She wanted to squirm under his amethyst gaze. His hand had felt hot and strong against her shoulder. She had to force herself to keep from rubbing the spot he had touched. Bright purple eyes regarded her for a moment.

"You have potential. You're very skilled, we would be glad to have you, that we would." He pressed.

"Oh?" Kaoru's eyebrows rose as her lips tipped upward. She couldn't help the warm feeling of satisfaction from uncurling in her middle. She had been complimented often about her skills, but coming from him… "Are you certain they would be glad?"

"Yes. I'm the Club President."

That's why he was pressing her. "And you think I'm good enough?"

The teenager huffed. "More than good enough."

Kaoru couldn't help the genuine smile, though she ducked her head to try and hide it. She gave a slight bow, keeping her face down. "Thank you for the compliment Sempai."

"Is everything alright?" Coach Imu asked as he walked up on the pair. "I don't see much practicing." He added, glancing over at the red-head.

"I'm trying to persuade her to join the Swordsmanship Club." Kenshin explained.

Coach Imu set his hands on his hips. "Really now?" he turned his chestnut eyes to Kaoru. "You'd be the only female, but that would only make you even more special."

This time Kaoru did blush. It crawled up her neck and down her arms. "I don't want to join to be special." Kaoru argued. "Only to learn."

"Yes, yes." The coach nodded.

Kaoru glanced up, face still burning. "What days does the Club meet?"

"Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday." Kenshin answered.

"For how long?" She didn't want to be out later than she had to be.

"Until 5 in the afternoon." The red-head answered again.

Kaoru was silent. She glanced up at Kenshin. His face was neutral, but his eyes danced. Over his shoulder she could see the lovely Tomoe hissing quickly to her friend as her eyes shot lasers at Kaoru. The girl looked back to Kenshin. There wasn't much for her to do after school. Her father said she could join the Dojo. She did want to spend more time with him. But Kaoru had to be honest with herself. She was more than curious about Kenshin and his methods. It was a style she had never seen. Taught by a drunken master, that was what the coach had said. He moved so fast, so sure of where his body was. Kaoru wanted a little of that power for herself, if only to feel safe.

"I'll join."

* * *

A/n Woo! There you go Kaoru, take the challenge! And now we know who those girls are, and a tiny bit from both Kenshin and Kaoru about their secret. Never fear, it will soon become clear.  
But I don't think Tomoe is going to like the idea of Kenshin and Kaoru being even together even more. I don't really like to use Tomoe as a bad person. It seems to be a trope that I've fallen into as well. But she has it in her. We'll see how it goes. Reviews are loved dear readers! Thank you for taking the time to read.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n Hello everyone! First I want to thank the readers that pointed out my typos on Senpai. Thank you very much for that. I hate it when easy things like that slip by. I know this story has been two chapters of mostly set up. I'm sorry, and hopefully things will get more interesting now. Many of you have made great guesses about the secret. Don't worry, you will have your answers very soon.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Here is your uniform. Don't forget to bring it on Club days." Kenshin handed over a navy blue gi and white Hakama pants that matched his own over to Kaoru. Coach Imu had allowed the two of them to leave class a few minutes early so that Kenshin could get her the things she would need before school ended. The coach's office was small, with high windows and blue-grey walls. Most of the space was taken up by a desk. Papers were stacked and scattered all over it. One wall was completely taken up by filling cabinets.

"Thank you Senpai." Kaoru said softly as she reached out and took the offered clothes. Stuck in the cramped office, Kaoru took the chance to examine the teenager closer. Yes, his eyes were in fact purple, without any obvious signs of contacts. His eyebrows were red as well, so that mane of hair was his real hair color. He moved silently, yet there was an aura of power that flowed from him. Her father would call it his Ki, his life force. It was strong and nearly overwhelming in the tiny room.

… . . …

"You're first day is tomorrow, don't forget." He said when the ticking of the clock on the wall got too much for him to stand. She was looking him over and he had to fight the urge to preen and scowl at the same time. He was both glad and annoyed that she was studying him. The end of school alarm chimed and Kenshin let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "See you tomorrow." He said in a rush as he slid past her body without touching her and escaped out the door.

"See you tomorrow." She echoed behind him.

The air out in the hall seemed cool and refreshing. Her strange scent had filled the tiny room in moments. He wouldn't be surprised if it was already committed to memory. He forcefully pushed a lungful of air through his nose to clear it. The girl came out behind him, but already the halls were flooded with students ready to leave. He let the crowd swallow him up and he quickly made his way to the lockers.

It didn't take him long; everyone always gave way to let him by. Hiko said people could feel the danger and subconsciously wanted to avoid it. Kenshin just figured it was his red hair and reputation that cause them to scramble out of his way. The halls were filled with sound, but it was a comforting distraction for him as long fingers quickly spun the combination lock and popped his locker open. First thing he reached for was his cell phone. The black piece of tech was blank however; no message…no missed call. Purple eyes went hard as he shoved the thing back into his bag before taking it off the hook and slinging it over his shoulder.

Kenshin really didn't expect Hiko to call during school hours unless it was a dire emergency. It would be nice if the man would leave _some_ sort of information. It had been weeks without a hint of what was going on. Kenshin could call…but knew better. If his cell rang while he was stalking then Hiko would be wearing Kenshin's skin.

"Hi Ken-san." Came a sickly sweet voice from the other side of his locker door.

Kenshin stifled a sigh as he glanced around the blue metal door. Instantly he was assaulted with the scent of plum blossoms. "Afternoon Tomoe-san." He said curtly. Normally the scent of plum blossoms was rather lovely and the young woman beside him used to bring a smile to his face. But Tomoe had got it in her head that they should be an item. Kenshin refused to break his rule about not getting close with anyone, especially someone from his school. The girl wouldn't take a hint though. He really didn't want to be mean; he had known Tomoe since middle school.

"You left with that freak before class was over, I didn't get a chance to tell you goodbye." Large eyes blinked up at him, as her perfectly manicured nails flashed on her fingers as she twisted them together. He didn't have to look to know that she had rolled her skirt up until the hem was well past her knees.

Kenshin reached for his blazer and threw it across his shoulder. "Freak?" He asked simply, his eye twitched as he said the word.

"That transfer girl." Tomoe pulled a face. "Why would a girl be so into swordsmanship…it's a man's pastime." She paused as her gray eyes darted from his face then away into the crowd over and over again. "So…where did you go?"

"To give her her uniform. She joined the Swordsmanship Club."

There was a flash of something in her eyes but Kenshin didn't care to think about what it was.

"She joined? But the club only has boys."

"So?"

Tomoe scoffed at him but held back whatever had been on the tip of her tongue. "She's such a freak."

Kenshin shut his locker door with a slam. It was loud enough to startle her. "It was my idea, I pressed her to join. She has skill and discipline not seen in many boys around here…much less a girl around here." Kenshin didn't mean to snap, but he did and he didn't care if his voice was harsh. Tomoe looked stunned.

"Your idea?"

"Yes, it's nice to be challenged." He turned on his heel. "See you." He called as he stalked away. Kenshin had thought about putting up with Tomoe simply because she had a pretty face and curves he really wanted to wrap himself around, but her attitude was too nasty, even for him. He couldn't imagine _wanting_ to put up with it. He wasn't that desperate. It was a pity, she never used to be that way. He recalled the sweet girl in middle school. So kind and gentle and never had a bad thing to say about anyone. What happened to her?

He was glad to get out of the building and away from the crush of students rushing to get to extracurricular activities. Students scattered in various directions but Kenshin followed the sidewalk around the track and sports field of the school and across the street to make his way to the subway tunnels. He kept his head down, ignoring everyone around him as he paused at the platform. Again he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. Perhaps he would give Sano a call. It had been a few weeks from the last time they did a patrol.

"So you're following me now?" Said a voice beside him.

… . . …

Kaoru flashed a grin as the red-head looked up from his phone. His eyes widened and the phone in his hand went ignored.

"What are you doing here?" His gazed darted around at the crowd of adults and students waiting for the train.

"Waiting for the train." Kaoru said with a smile as she shifted her backpack on her shoulder. "Guess we ride the same train." How had she not seen him before? "Strange that I didn't see you Yester-…."Then it hit her. "Oh, right, the Swordfighting Club was yesterday." So he would have been on a later train.

Kenshin nodded. Still looking slightly surprised at seeing her. His phone disappeared in his pants pocket. "Guess we'll be riding together now that you're in the club too."

Kaoru nodded, "I'm excited to learn some things from your style. I've never seen anything like it before."

"I thought your father was a master at the Dojo?"

"Oh, he is, but his style is defense. Never offense." Kaoru stepped back with the crowd as the train approached and started to slow. The step brought her close to him and he leaned back slightly but she didn't notice. "My father preaches the idea that a sword is for protecting, So I never really learned any offensive moves."

A small frown tugged at the corner of his lips. "For protecting, huh?" The screech of the train interrupted any move conversation and they followed the rest into the cars.

"How come I didn't see you this morning?" Kaoru pressed as she took hold of a handle overhead.

Kenshin reached up and grabbed the same handle. It felt slightly odd having him stand so close to her. His ever present Ki washed against her skin. It suddenly felt very warm in the train.

"I normally take the back car." He said with a jerk of his head to indicate the end of the train. "It's not as crowded."

"Oh. Thanks for the tip. I might be riding back there then." When his eyes narrowed slightly she quickly added, "Oh not to stalk you or anything, just that there was a pervert on the train this morning. A middle-schooler got grabbed." His eyes became even more narrowed if that were even possible. She could just make out his glittering irises through his light colored lashes.

"Perhaps I'll just stay up here, that I will." He said finally, in a firm tone.

Their close proximity forced Kaoru to stare right at his mouth. At the moment it was pressed firmly into a thin line. She yanked her eyes away. Gezz, couldn't he be a little taller? Staring at his shirt buttons would be better than that mouth of his. She bit down on her own lip to keep from thinking about his as they fell silent for the rest of the trip. When the soft female voice of the announcer called out that her stop was coming up next she turned her eyes back to his. "I'll see you tomorrow."

People were already starting to move as the train's brakes hit and he braced himself solidly as the train came to an abrupt stop. "See you tomorrow, don't forget that the club meets after school."

Kaoru smiled as people pushed between then. "I won't" she called as she let the crowd of people lead her out of the train car and onto the platform. A few other people were making their way in so she had to side step away, but finally she was away from the crowd and she could breathe again. Fellow students darted up ahead of her as Kaoru pulled her phone from her pocket. The blinking light indicated a missed text message. Touching the screen she saw that her father was still at the dojo and might be late again.

"So who's following who now?" Said a voice above her on the steps.

… . . …

Kenshin was glad to get away from the new girl. Her scent was driving him nuts. He would have to figure out what it was or he was going to go out of his mind. More so now that he had foolishly talked her into joining his club. Yet even out in the open air the smell of jasmine kept following him. With a sigh he dug for his phone again and happened to notice the Kamiya girl across the stairs two steps below him.

At his words she nearly stumbled on the next step and gazed up at him with her mouth in a O shape. "What are you doing?"

"Going home." He said, struggling not to smile as she was trying to smooth her skirt down.

She blinked. "Wait, you live in this neighborhood?"

"Yes." And that could only mean… "You live here too." Gods help him.

"Yeah." Color splayed across her checks and that scent of hers flared up. He shoved his hands into his pockets to keep from reaching out to grab her and shake the answers out of her. "I live down the block, on Ichigo Street." She started up the steps again and Kenshin forced himself to follow. Never had a female mystified him so much. Her eyes were the purest blue, her hair long and inky black, her skin was fair, but not pale like most females. Her nails were plain and uneven and she wore no make-up other than a slightly tinted lip gloss. After a deep breath Kenshin figured it was peach flavored. There was nothing special about her other than her skills with a sword. So why was she lighting up his senses?

"Himura-Senpai?" She asked in a soft, unsure voice.

He had been staring, and was paused in mid step. She had already caught up to him and was a step above him when she noticed his rock hard eyes locked onto her. He blinked and gave his head a slight shake. "I'm just surprised I hadn't seen you." He made up as he continued. "I live in the apartments that way." He pointed down the street slightly opposite to her street.

"Oh. That's great." She said cheerfully, tipping her head to the side and giving him a smile. "Later Senpai." She said with a wave as she rushed away in flair of ink black hair and skirts. He watched her running form until she vanished around the corner. Without looking away Kenshin dug into his pocket and retrieved his phone. He hit speed-dial number three and set the phone to his ear. It rang twice.

"Hey Man."

Kenshin turned away and headed home. "Sano, you feel like a patrol tonight?"

"Hey I'm doing great, thanks for asking."

Kenshin fought back a growl. "Is that a yes or no? I'm going out regardless."

"Sure man, I'll meet you at your place." Sano said with a chuckle. "What's up? You sound in a mood."

"Nothing, Hiko's been gone and hasn't contacted me and the moon is getting close….I'm just aggravated."

"Sounds like you need to get laid."

A flash of blue eyes in his vision caused him to stop in the middle of the sidewalk. He clenched his eyes shut. "Sano." He warned in a low voice.

"I'm serious! When was the last time you were with a chick?"

"Not _that_ long ago." Kenshin snapped.

Sanosuke was laughing. "Hey more than a week is too long for me."

"Well good thing you have Megumi to keep a short leash on you."

"Ouch man. Okay I'll see you later tonight and we can run off some of that steam."

Kenshin said his goodbye and slipped the phone back in his pocket. He had reached his apartment and was just standing outside the gates. He glanced down the road, not believing that girl lived a few hundred yards away from him. With a sigh he shoved the gates open and slammed them shut behind him. He was looking forward to tonight's run.

… . . …

Kaoru's pencil tapped a rhythm on her school book. She had her head propped up by her hand. elbow braced on her bedroom desk. Her homework was half fished but the lesson wasn't what was on the teen's mind.

"Himura….Senpai…." she said slowly, picturing his wild red hair and those strange eyes, eyes that seemed to bore right into her. What was it about him that she couldn't help but be drawn to? He wasn't her type. He was shorter than she liked, skin a little too fair, his featured were a little too effeminate. Although that scar was mysterious and not at all unattractive. He had a powerful Ki and swordsmanship skills that might even rival her father's. It had to be that Ki…it was so strong, nearly tangible and wild. It was almost as if she could always see his power, it would have a color and a scent. It was almost like…..

….

 _Kaoru had no idea how long she'd been out when she finally opened her eyes. The back of her head felt like it was splitting open and her hands and feet had been tied. She glanced around before moving. She focused on the dust covered cement floor and then to the large glass windows. It was still dark outside and from the sounds, still in the city. She turned her aching head ever so slightly to gaze upward at the exposed roof of the building. Was she in some sort of warehouse? Around her were cardboard boxes and wooden crates and there was nothing but a single naked light bulb dangling from a wire._

 _There was a scratching sound and Kaoru turned her head to see a rather large dog wander around the boxes. The animal froze as soon as it saw her. It had a thick glossy brown coat and large rust colored eyes._

" _Hey there." Kaoru said, her voice sounded dry and harsh to her ears but at least her tone was light and assuring. She struggled to sit up. Whatever fools that attacked her were stupid enough to tire her hands in front of her. It would take no more than a few moments to get –_

 _The dog suddenly lunged, mouth wide and sank its teeth into the exposed flesh of her thigh. Kaoru screamed, more afraid than in pain as she swung her tied hands at the dog. Her fists connected with the side of its head but the animal refused to let go. Blood was starting to well up around sharp teeth and drip down to stain her school skirt._

" _SHISHIO!" Roared a voice from somewhere and suddenly a tall man was yanking the dog away. "You stupid idiot!" Kaoru could only get a look of the man's large back as he dragged the growling animal away. A force flooded over her …such a powerful Ki. She could almost see it coming off the man in strange gray tinted waves distorting the are around him. And a smell, Kaoru couldn't figure it out. Like darkness, like danger. "You're supposed to wait until closer to the full moon, you couldn't wait three days?!"_

 _What? Kaoru twisted to look at the wound. It was not bad; just a few deep punctures dotted her thigh. It was hard to see, as the light bulb got knocked and was now swinging to and fro casting strange shadows. There was more growling from the corner and the large man stepped back as the dog stumbled forward on hands._

 _On hands?! Kaoru scrambled as best she could with her tied legs and hands. Her back hit a crate as the dog twisted and arched, fur falling away in a sheet of moisture to show the body of a human under all that fur. The dog's head swung in her direction as it slowly morphed. The ears shrunk down, the snout scrunched forward. Bones popped and crunched until the dog vanished and before her was a naked man._

 _Kaoru didn't know she had been screaming until the second man walked up and cuffed her across the head with his fist. "Shut it!" he yelled. He then turned on the grinning man. "You idiot!"_

" _Stop calling me that Jin-e." The man said in a dangerously calm voice. He stood up from all fours and Kaoru jerked her head away to keep from seeing his naked body._

 _Bare feet padded over to stop next to her and Kaoru jumped as his hand petted the top of her head in a strange and gentle manner. "She's mine after all. I can do what I want."_

 _The larger man yanked the one called Shishio away. "Now we'll have to keep an eye on her. You couldn't wait a few more days?"_

 _Shishio shrugged. "Jin-e you worry too much."_

" _You don't worry enough." Jin-e countered. He took a deep breath. "Come on, we need to go hunting while we have the time."_

" _Alright." Shishio turned back to her and Kaoru shrunk away as his hand reached down to pet her again. "I'll bring you back something special, you're mine now, at it won't just be my teeth sinking into you tonight." He said with a laugh as he let the larger man pull him away._

… . . …

Kaoru jerked back so hard she nearly threw herself off of her chair. Her head pounded and her stomach rolled but she forced herself to calm down.

The attack happened months ago. The two fools left her and she easily got out of their shoddy knot work and escaped. It was near midnight and she was on the other side of the city. She hailed a cab and went straight home.

Kaoru took a few deep breaths. Her body trembled so hard she forced herself to sit back down on her chair. She got right back up and started pacing. Her heart raced and she struggled to keep her breathing under control.

She didn't dare go to the cops. What would she say? I saw a dog turn into a man. Perhaps they had drugged her and it had all been a hallucination? Her father was working late again and had no idea she had been abducted. He wasn't even home when she finally made it back. She had locked every door and window and closed every curtain. She woke the next morning still huddled in her closet with her sword clutched tightly in her hands. The morning was so calm and nice; she could smell her father cooking breakfast. She might have thought she only had a bad dream, except for the bite that was already starting to scab over. Thankfully the wound was high on her thigh, nearly next to her buttock so she didn't have to worry about anyone seeing it.

She had faked illness so she could skip a whole week of school. She stayed locked in her room. The tall one, Jin-e, had said something about waiting until the full moon. Were they werewolves?! Before the idea seemed silly, a fantasy, but she saw it with her own eyes. Now anything was possible. Was she going to turn into one too? Terrified, she stayed in her room and watched a few days later as the full moon rose into the sky.

But nothing happened.

She was tense, agitated, she paced her room like she was now. But she didn't change into a wolf. Still, for months she worried that they would find her again. Every month she felt anxiety as the full moon came. But nothing ever happened.

Kaoru forced herself to stop pacing and ran her hands over her face. The two men never showed up after her, she never changed into a wolf. And other than having moments like this, all was normal now. She pretended that it was all some sort of hallucination. It was the only way she could keep her sanity.

Of course she knew deep down that what she saw was real. But who would ever believe that?

* * *

A/n. Poor Kaoru. I would have been terrified. And very confused. So now we have a taste of what the secret is and no worries, you will know for sure in the next chapter.  
So now we know that Kenshin and Kaoru live down the street from each other. Very interesting indeed. Also we learn that Tomoe used to be a sweet little girl, and was Kenshin's best friend. Strange how things are changing. What are your thoughts?

Thank you for reading! Reviews are loved!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n Hello Dear Readers! First I want to thank all my reviewers. I'm getting some great tips and some very good guesses as to the mystery of this story. Some are a bit off, some are so very spot on! I love reading all of them. This is a bit of a longer chapter, so enjoy!  
P.S. Sorry this is a bit late. I've been trying to upload it all day and was having some issues and wouldn't let me upload.

* * *

Chapter 4

With all his pent up energy gone and his territory remarked Kenshin quickly made his way back to the wooded park behind his apartment building. An auburn red wolf and a rough looking brown wolf looped their way quickly through the playground and into the trees.

Changing back into human was always more of a struggle than changing into a wolf. Their wolf form was more natural to them. Well….for Kenshin at least. Sanosuke had been turned by his wife Megumi.

Kenshin had been born a shifter. Four hundred years ago it had become law that no shifter could ever be made unless the council gave permission. This was to help control their populations once it was realized that shifters would quickly outnumber and then assimilate all humans. Humans would be extinct. That seemed a fine idea for some. But there were others out there that counted on humans. Vampires, for one, was not an enemy the shifters needed.

The pair of wolves stopped at a particularly thick grove of trees and started the transformation back into their human bodies. It was hard this close to the full moon. It was not uncommon for shifters to stay in their form a few days before, as well as a few days after the full moon. Kenshin was not one of them. For one he was in school now, and he could not miss a whole week every month. Secondly he had spent more than enough time in wolf form. Enough time that he had almost lost his human self. He wouldn't risk that again.

"So…new girl huh?" Sanosuke said once his vocal cords formed. He gave a toothy grin.

Kenshin scowled as the fur fell away from his now human body. "Leave it be Sano."

"Oh right like that's going to happen." The man teased as he reached up into the crook of one of the trees and pulled out their clothes. "You may as well talk."

Kenshin caught his clothes as Sano tossed them to him and he sighed. "Yes there's a transfer student in the year below me."

Sano kept his smile as he pulled on his boxers. "A looker?"

"No, actually, she's pretty normal, kinda plain even."

Sano raised an eyebrow. "You normally don't do plain. I've seen your weekend play things."

Kenshin huffed as he quickly dressed. "There's something about her scent."

"Yeah I caught a whiff of it. Pretty strong for a human." Sano commented. "So you're just a little curious?"

Kenshin nodded. "It's not like anything I've smelled before. So clean and clear, not all muddled together with the rest of the humans."

"Well the obvious thing could be that she's not human." Sano bent over to tie his shoes.

"I've thought about that. Obviously not a vampire and we're too far away from the ocean for her to be a selkie or any sort of those watery types. I had suspicion because she has the bluest eyes, that she does."

Sano grinned again. "Guess asking her is out of the question?"

Kenshin shot his pack mate a cold glare. "Yes, because what if she is just human and I ask her if she happens to be a supernatural because she smells good?"

"Yeah you'll look a little crazy." Sano had to admit. He scratched the back of his head. "Not to mention if she is some sort of supernatural you'll sound like a predator type, which might be bad if she's a prey type."

"Sano I am a predator type." Kenshin said flatly as he tied his shoes. Even though they had sat outside her window for nearly fifteen minutes as though he were back in his stalking days. He never touched prey type shifters if he could help it. Kenshin didn't think she was of the prey type. They always seemed a bit meeker in personality and were always wary of him even if they didn't know him. Instincts, he guessed.

"Speaking of… When's that Alpha of ours coming back? It's not good for him to be gone so long, the Beta might take over."

"I'd never do that to Hiko." Kenshin muttered. "He's off looking for that orphaned pup."

"Still a no show?"

Kenshin turned to look over at his pack mate. "The counsel sent Yahiko to be our pack mate. The boy was excited. He really turned around this summer." Kenshin had been sent to stay with the boy and get used to his new Pack brother. The boy had been bratty and understandably upset over the sudden passing of his parents right at the time when he was going through his changes. But Kenshin had weeded his way through his pain and into his heart and the boy was now attached to his hip. It was a shock when he didn't turn up when he was supposed to. The council had no idea what happened. Yahiko just vanished.

Kenshin was in a rage. But Hiko forced him to stay and start school while he went searching. He was going nuts waiting for some word from Hiko, and now this issue with the Kamiya girl.

Sano sighed. "Well, let's hope nothing bad happened."

… . . …

It took Kaoru more than an hour to finally calm down enough to finish her homework. These attacks were getting fewer and further between, but there was always at least one right before the full moon. As though her body might suddenly realize it was the full moon and start to change. Kaoru couldn't wait for the time when a month would go by and she wouldn't think of it.

… . . …

"Eh!? Himura-sempi asked you to join the Swordsmanship Club!"

Kaoru winced. "Misao, announce it to everyone."

Misao's chopsticks paused as she glanced around at the turned heads and eyes pointed in her direction. "Oh….sorry." She said softly. "I'm just so surprised."

"Why?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh probably because Himura-sempi shows little interest in anything or anyone." Tae stated.

"That can't be true; everyone's got an interest in something." Kaoru returned. A quick glance upward showed that everyone returned to their own conversations. She had been asked no less than three times in class if it was true. First by Tae, who was surrounded by a group of girls who nearly squealed at her answer. Then by two groups of guys who seemed impressed that she had caught the "Manslayer's" eye.

"Hey why do they call him the Manslayer anyways?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, because he's pretty brutal with a wooden sword. He's even accidentally put some guys in the hospital. Sword play, by the way, is the only thing he seems interested in." the brunette answered.

Kaoru paused. "I like how you say that so nonchalantly, Tae." Put students in the hospital?

"Well, it's old news." The girl turned to her and smiled. "The new news is you. You completely surprised everyone on your first day; of course you didn't know to be afraid of him"

"Well it wouldn't have happened if he hadn't pissed me off." Kaoru muttered. "Said he would go easy on me." Kaoru snorted. "I may not have been taught by a drunken master but I've been learning sword play for as long as he has."

"Yeah, But you were taught by your dad." Misao said. "Kenshin's pretty disciplined, he won't be easy on you.

… . . …

After last hour. Kaoru changed into her club uniform and went back out to the gym to join the rest of the members. She stretched in the new garments, making sure she had full range of motion. Coach Imu draped an arm around her shoulders and drew her to the group of teenage boys.

"Alright everyone, listen up." He called. Half a dozen pairs of eyes turned to them.

Kaoru glanced over at Kenshin. He was away from the group checking over the equipment.

"This is Kamiya Kaoru. She's joined the Swordsmanship Club. She's been training since she was a child, so she's a bit more advanced than most of you."

Kaoru winced, that wasn't how she wanted to be introduced. But stealing a look at the group, the boys only smiled, and one looked disappointed.

"So she's going to be paired up with Himura."Coach went on. "Her defense is rock solid but she seems to lack offense. And Himura is the best in that department." The boys snickered and nodded their heads.

"Gets him off of us for a while at least." One boy said. Apparently their Club president was rough with them all. Behind them Kenshin scowled.

"And we finally have even numbers!" Another teen said.

Kaoru slowly let out a breath. At least these guys seemed nice.

Everyone broke up into their pairs and spread out over half the gym. The other half of the gym was being used by the Basketball Club, but they were going over strategies and would soon move to the outside courts.

"Pay attention."

Kaoru whipped around to find Himura-Senpai behind her. "We practice kata's during your gym class, so we're going to practice your footwork." He stated, thrusting a bokken into her hands.

"Yes Sensei." Kaoru muttered. She ignored his narrowing eyes as she took the bokken and took her place on the mat.

"Your balance is good." Kenshin said as he walked around her to look at her stance. "But you need to make sure that balance is just as good no matter how fast you move. Being able to feign a direction or an attack is critical in kenjutsu. You are good at this as well, but you need to able to do it well at speed."

Kaoru thought she was fast enough. But after seeing some of his moves, it was obvious that he was much faster. How was it possible for a person to move in such a blur? Could she even physically push herself to move that fast?

"Alright." Kenshin said, satisfied with her stance. He came to stand before her and lifted his bokken.

… . . …

Tomoe snorted in disgust and looked away from the group.

"Issues?" Yumi asked, her eyes locked onto her reflection in her compact mirror.

"Just can't stand seeing Ken-kun with that freak." Did he have to get so close and grabby? Yeah he was teaching the weirdo but she'd never seen him grab any of the other club members.

"Freak? Oh you mean that Kamiya girl." Yumi glanced at her friend before turning her eyes back to the mirror to carefully apply a new layer of shimmering lipstick.

"She wears no make-up, doesn't do her hair, she's so plain and simple." Tomoe spent a lot of time on her looks. It wasn't easy catching the eyes of the guys she wanted, and it was nearly impossible to be anything other than a classmate to Ken-kun. She did her make-up, styled her hair, even hiked her skirt up like some of the sluts to try and catch his eye. So far nothing, nothing but cool indifference. As if she was still a middle school child. He truly was a Prince. That made Tomoe want to try all the harder.

"You know, it could be possible he likes simple. Wasn't he nicer to you when we were younger, before we cared about make-up and boys?"

He had been nicer and closer too. Tomoe scowled. She jumped from the bleachers and grabbed her bag. "I'm leaving, I can't watch this anymore." She snapped.

Yumi glanced over at the red-head, watching him pull the new girl into a different stance by grabbing and yanking on her uniform. The action seemed to make the girl angry and even Yumi couldn't miss the upturn of his lips when the girl snapped at him. It was whipping Tomoe into a frenzy. It was best to leave before she made things ugly. She sighed and closed her compact with a snap. "It could just be that he's treating her like any other? When and if Ken-kun gets a job at a dojo, would you hiss like this every time he instructed a woman?" she slipped her make-up back in her bag.

"But ken-kun is not a teacher, he's a student." Tomoe argued weakly.

"You're too jealous." Yumi returned, slinging her bag across her shoulder and made her way off the bleachers. Tomoe was right beside her.

"I can't help it. Kenshin has always been _my_ friend. I was the only one he would ever talk to in middle school and our first year of high school. Plus he's gorgeous; it would be weird to not go after a Prince."

… . . …

Kaoru yanked her school uniform back on, not bothering with the tie, letting it hang around her neck. Grumbling, she stuffed her club uniform in her bag and slammed the gym locker shut. She ignored the startled looks a couple other girls in the locker room gave her as she stomped her way out.

 _Damn that red-head_. Kaoru seethed. Did he have to yank on her all the time? Couldn't he tell her how to get into stance? Did he have her jerk her around like she was some bratty kid? She did know how to listen to direction. "Arg!" She stopped at the shoe locker and kicked off her school shoes, yanked her outside shoes from their shelf and jammed the school shoes in their place then slammed the locker shut.

"Now if only you used that passion in other things you do."

Kaoru paused, her shoe halfway on her foot. Half bent over the way she was she pivoted on her one foot to see the red-head standing further down the row of lockers pulling his own shoes from them. He wasn't looking at her and he kept his eyes lowered as he slipped his shoes on.

"What's that's supposed to mean?!" She jerked upright her eyes flashing.

Kenshin glanced up and then froze. "Oh…I mean."

He suddenly looked frightened and Kaoru's eyebrows lifted in question. Apparently he was the devil with a sword in his hand but stumbled around words like any other high school boy.

As if suddenly realizing what he said he dropped his bag and waved his hands in front of him. "I didn't mean anything perverted by that."

Seeing him so off balance for once was fun to Kaoru. She decided to jab at him some more. "I didn't think you meant anything perverted. What sort of perverted thing did you think I was thinking about?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. She turned back slightly, slipping her other shoe on.

A fascinating shade of pink was slowly crawling up his neck and Kaoru found it hard to look away from it. She hefted her bag on her shoulder and waited for an answer. The longer the silence went on the higher and higher the flush moved until it started to tint his cheeks. "See, you're turning red, you are thinking of something perverted."

His fists clenched at his sides. "Yeah I am now!" he barked.

Kaoru laughed lightly and gave him a friendly shove as she walked past him. His mouth fell open and he watched as she walked away. Oh she needed to be careful, Kaoru warned herself. Was that flirting? No way. She was just teasing him, he was such a hard ass during training, and he deserved a poke. She nodded to herself and continued on her way.

He caught up to her just outside the school grounds. He scowled at her. "I wasn't meaning anything perverted back there. I just meant that you should put that passion and pent up energy into your sword play, that I did."

"So why the blushing?" Kaoru asked innocently. She paused and set her bag down to tie her blazer around her hips. It was too warm to wear.

"Because your question made me think of all kinds of perverted things." Kenshin snapped.

About her? Kaoru paused in the middle of tying the sleeves in a knot. Suddenly her heart lurched almost painfully in her chest and immediately started to race. She could feel heat moving across her skin and she cursed to herself. Quickly, she secured her blazer and snatched her school bag and marched away. Of course Kenshin followed, he took the same train.

… . . …

Kenshin kept up, moving quickly and surly even though his eyes were locked onto the girl. She had strangely gone silent and he could feel heat rolling off her skin. Half a moment later he could see a blush tinting her cheeks and ears. "Who's blushing now?" He smirked.

"Shut it." Kaoru snapped, refusing to look at him.

"You don't like that I was thinking perverted things about you." Kenshin teased.

A half strangled sound escaped her as she rounded on him, nearly causing him to smash into her. "No one want's to be the subject of perverted thoughts!"

"Relax." He cupped both hands behind his head and leaned back as if in thought. "I wasn't thinking about you." He lied smoothly. But a quick flick of the eyes told him that the tease was lost on her. Her bright blue eyes were dark and troubled. A storm of emotions and thoughts were filtering past the sudden blue-gray depths. She was no longer on the sidewalk with him, but deep in some other thoughts. Silently she turned and quickly continued her way.

Kenshin's legs automatically carried him after her.

" _No one want's to be the subject of perverted thoughts!"_

… . . …

"Hey." Kenshin said in a soft tone, hesitantly he reached out and touched her arm. They were on the train. She hadn't said a word since her outburst and Kenshin was starting to feel bad. He didn't like the stormy color of her eyes.

Kaoru's head turned slightly at his touch. She looked somewhat surprised to find him standing next to her, his hand griping the same overhead handle as she was.

"I didn't mean to tease you." He said, suddenly uncomfortable with her large eyes on him.

At once they brightened again and her lips turned upward. "Oh, I wasn't upset about the teasing. Besides I started it." She waved his concern away. "Sorry, I was just thinking of something."

Kenshin eyed her. Although her eyes were bright and blue again, he could see the way her brows were still pushed together in strain. Her smile was quickly replaced as her bottom lip was tucked between white teeth. He knew he touched an old wound and it stung her.

He didn't know why it bothered him so much. She was a new girl he knew nothing about. She was not anyone he had gone to school with for years or cared about in anyway like one might care about fellow class mates. But he did.

He did care.

But why?

Perhaps it was because he was still uncertain if she was human. That had to be it. Just a harmless curiosity

… . . …

Kenshin knew something was up the moment he got on the train for school the next morning. First he woke up late and didn't have time for breakfast as he bolted out of the house and towards the station. Now that the Kamiya girl knew he took the same train home, he was going to have to start using it to get to school. He didn't know why he felt the need to follow up with his lie. Normally he didn't care.

The train was already at the station when Kenshin arrived. He had just enough time to catch the back of Kaoru's head as she entered the second train car. There was a crowd of people and many students, but he knew it was her because of the large indigo ribbon in her hair. Quickly he darted for the last car and slipped in just as the doors were closing. He pretended to be slightly out of breath as he stepped away from the door and took the nearest handle just as the train surged forward.

It was then that he first noticed an entirely new scent. It was very light, like the hint of cinnamon rolls outside a bakery. He took a deep breath though his nose as his eyes scanned the sparse crowd in the last car. A few businessmen and women and two other students, were all minding their own business. It had been a long while since he took the train. Normally he just ran to school. He got to vent pent up energy and go over this territory at the same time. He was too quick and too stealthy for anyone to ever see him. But again, he felt the need to follow up with his lie to the Kamiya girl.

He took a second breath and scented the air, tipping his head up slightly. It was still there, although very faint, just a hint of cinnamon. Perhaps someone in one of the cars carried baked goods. He had missed breakfast and already his hunger was annoying him. He tried to ignore it and wished the train would hurry up.

At the stop, the students poured out of the train and he caught the girl looking back at the last car as he got out. She turned away, thinking he hadn't seen her. But he had. Kenshin was certain that she had scanned the crowd for his red hair and was satisfied upon spotting him. It was a pleasant stroke to his pride to think she was looking for him. He didn't hurry as the students all climbed the stairs out of the station, being in the last car meant that he was one of the last out of the station. But that was fine with him. He had to act like nothing was different. He shouldered his pack and shoved one hand in his pocket and kept his eyes lowered.

Once inside the school though he caught that scent again. Spicy cinnamon. Just a whiff of it in the air as he stopped at the lockers and traded his shoes for his school shoes. Again he found himself tipping his head upward and breathing deep through the nose. Just then, a wave of white plum perfume slammed into him like a punch in the face. He actually jerked back, his eyes popping open as Tomoe slid up to him.

"Ohayou Ken-san." She chirped cheerfully. She already had her school shoes on and a flick of the eyes told Kenshin her skirt had been rolled up again. Her knees were showing, and quite a lot more above them. Smoky shadow made her gray eyes even more mysterious.

Seeing him looking her over, she placed her hands behind her back, causing her chest to jut out. "We have lab together today." She said, as though he might not realize it was Thursday. "Will you be my lab partner?"

"Ohayou. Tomoe-san. Perhaps if you get rid of that perfume." He said in a calm, but firm tone as he set his outside shoes away and shut the locker. Her mega-watt smile dimmed a little.

"You don't like it?"

"No, I've always like that white plum scent of yours. But as of late you've been heavy handed with it. Keep it up and you're gonna smell like an old lady."

"Gomen Ken-san. I forgot you have a sensitive sense of smell." She quickly followed after him.

That was an understatement. Whatever that spicy scent was had now been obliterated by wave after wave of perfumes, deodorants, after shaves and mouth washes. Normally by lunch time the scents had worn off enough that he could actually smell humans under all that. What was it with humans and wanting to cover up their natural scent as much as possible? This was why their scents were so muddle, so much chemical fragrance.

… . . …

Tomoe's lips were pressed together in thought when Yumi walked up and took the desk next to hers. "You seem jolly today." Yumi said pulling her homework from her bag.

"Ken-san walked me to class, and agreed to be my partner in lab today." Tomoe muttered, still half in her thoughts.

"Uh…normally that would have you gushing." Yumi slapped her notebooks on the desk and turned to her friend. "What gives?"

This time Tomoe bit her upper lip, marring her perfectly applied lipstick. "I think you were right, Yumi. I think Ken-san likes simple."

Yumi sat back in her chair. A finger started twirling around a lock of her hair. "Told you. I'm not surprised anyway; Kenshin-san seems to be that sort of type."

… . . …

Kenshin had been surprised to see that Tomoe's skirt had been rolled down a few inches. Now her knees were hardly peeking out under the hem. Her perfume had not been renewed after lunch as was her habit. He was thankful that she took his advice. She was a good girl and didn't need to paint herself up. Another part of him was upset that he might have led her on or gave her hope. He would not get involved with Tomoe or anyone else at the school. He didn't want her to try so hard to win him when he would never return any feelings for her. He wished another boy would catch her eye.

Also…that spicy scent. It was slowly growing in strength as the day went on. As the various fragrances of morning dulled away, that scent only became stronger, and clearer. There was a strange undertone to it, one that had him taking full breathes to try and decipher. It was very distracting and Kenshin struggled to retain anything being taught in lab that day. Tomoe kept trying to catch his eye, but he ignored her. She went so far as to lean forward when they were working on a paper hopping he would appreciate her bosom. But Kenshin leaned away to keep his sense of smell from being destroyed by the remainder of her perfume.

It was really starting to agitate him that he couldn't pin it down. It had to be someone from a lower grade. Their school separated the grades, so perhaps on another floor he would find the source of the smell. He was stuck on the top floor though, until last hour gym class.

… . . …

Kenshin had his face set and his eyes were hard and narrow as he hustled as fast as he dared down the stairs to the ground floor. With that look, no one dared interrupt him and they dodged out of the way as he sped walked his way through the school.

Instantly the cinnamon scent was stronger on the floor below his. The heady undertone was starting to fog his mind. He had to find the source! Trying to keep from looking like a hound on the trail Kenshin weaved his way through the crowd of eleventh years. He took the steps down to the Tenth year floor and at once the smell had weakened. He paused at the foot of the steps. He couldn't go back up; he had to get to gym to teach the eleventh year class. The idea of seeing the Kamiya girl was infuriating. He had to follow the scent!

A string of curses said in a hushed tone was all that gave away Kenshin's turmoil. He looked like a student with something on his mind, not one that was about to tear himself into bits. Fists clenched, he rushed from the halls to the gym.

… . . …

Nothing seemed to remove the spicy scent from his nose. He yanked his training gi on and violently started tucking it into his hakamas. The other club members glanced at him in worry, but didn't dare ask him what was up. They knew that hard, narrow eyed stare and they didn't want to be the one to get pinned under it. That was just fine with Kenshin.

Kamiya stayed in her gym class because if she came as a club member, the numbers would be odd again, so the coach had her stay as a student. This meant that she got double the training from Kenshin. That had seem fine with him, but right at that moment he couldn't take anymore frustration. The girl was a mystery, the scent was as well, his mind only wanted to deal with one at a time.

Kenshin paused outside the locker room, his hand bracing him in the doorway. He had to calm down. He wasn't a pup anymore, hell he wasn't even a teenager anymore. He had better discipline and control than this, he scolded himself. Why was he getting all worked up? But even as he told himself to ignore his frustrations, the cinnamon scent only grew stronger. The undertone had his mouth watering and he swallowed the sudden rush of saliva. Something stirred deep in his insides and his wolf started pressing against his skin, wanting out.

Kenshin now was concerned; he trailed behind his Club mates as they entered the gym. Never had his wolf fought for control. Only when he returned to the human world after years of wild and darkness did he have to force his wolf down. That was years ago.

Like a robot, Kenshin worked with the Club members to drag the mats out on the gym floor and fetch the wooden swords and bokkens. He was just going to have to shut off his sense of smell. He had to ignore it just for the time being or else he was going to get put on his ass again by the Kamiya girl. The students were already filling down to join them.

"You okay?"

He turned, wooden swords in hand and stretched his arm out to offer the girl one. She was looking at him with a slight tip of her head, her brows knitted together again.

"You don't look that great." She added.

When his eyes locked onto hers the spicy cinnamon bun smell overwhelmed everything. His brain stuttered and struggled to understand.

It was her; Kaoru was the source of the smell! He didn't know why but his wolf was elated, doubling its efforts to be free of his human skin. He started to tremble, nearly dropping the sword as she took it from him.

"Himura-senpai?" she asked again, worry in her voice as she took a half step closer.

It was then that Kenshin understood. The pull deep in his body, the unstoppable urge to find the cause of the scent, his wolf wanting free. He risked a slight sniff and yes…now he understood that undertone. The light scent of musk of females that drove males temporarily insane. It was from Kaoru…

She was in heat.

She _was_ a shifter! She was a wolf. Of his kind!

* * *

A/n Oh dear, or dear….Kaoru's secret is out and she's not even sure if she has a secret she needed to keep. Poor girl. And now poor Kenshin. Lets see how he manages to get out of this little hiccup. But now at least we know what both Kenshin and Kaoru are. Thank you for reading, Dear Readers! Reviews are loved!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n Hello Dear readers! Ha I both enjoy and hate leaving you on such cliffhangers. Hate because it will take time before the cliffhanger is resolved and yet love to read your reactions to it. I had some pretty good ones for the last chapter. You really made me feel like a cackling villain. Well, my poor dear readers. I won't leave you in suspense much longer. On to the story!

* * *

He nearly lunged for her. The urge was so strong he actually lurched forward but was able to stop himself with a jerk. Concerned, Kaoru reached forward, thinking she would have to catch him. But she stepped back when he jerked away.

"Himura-Senpai are you alright? You look sick?" she was sounding genuinely worried now. Her wooden sword hung forgotten in her hand.

His vision swam. Unable to stop himself, he swept her body with his eyes. Delicate yet strong legs of the palest cream color traveled up and up until they vanished under blue shorts. Well rounded hips and a strong torso, breasts not too large or too small strained against her gym top, long arms, strong hands, and the column of her throat. Lips were red from a sudden surge of blood and parted in confusion. The largest, bluest eyes he had ever seen. Pupils dilated.

His gums burned as his teeth started to change. Large wolf teeth started to grow. Canines threatened to burst from between his lips like a damn vampire.

How could this be?! She was one of his kind! It was suddenly so obvious, the clear, clean scent of her that stood out among the humans. She was a wolf shifter, why didn't he pick up on it before? He should have known right away! He was screaming in his mind, trying to understand the sudden rush of information.

His eyes were still on her face. She was in heat, ready to mate. She would carry his pup, she would be his! He fought for control but his body refused and suddenly his cock jumped to attention. Kenshin forced the twitching, traitorous part of his body to stay dormant.

"Himura-Senpai you're shaking." Kaoru looked between setting her face in determination or bursting into tears. "I'm going to get the coach." She said, finally settling on determination. She dropped her sword and turned.

Kenshin lunged then, reaching out with unnatural speed and clamping his hand around her wrist. No! She wouldn't go out of his sight, away from his side. She was vulnerable, any shifter would scent her and come looking for her. Logically he knew there weren't any other shifters in his territory other than his pack mates Sano and Megumi. Sano was mated to Megumi, he was near immune to the brain high-jacking scent that was a female in heat. But with his brain out of his control, he didn't care about logic.

But he was more disciplined then that! He fought his stumbling mind. He couldn't lose himself here; there were dozens of eyes around. All that they had worked for would be lost. He needed to get back in control of himself. His teeth started to shrink back into human teeth, but he couldn't seem to let Kaoru go. She turned back to him, was stepping forward. Closer, closer, she moved as if in slow motion, but Kenshin knew it was only because of the adrenaline flooding his body. She was beside him now, her free arm wrapping around him. As her body pressed against his all the control he regained vanished. To save himself and the girl he demanded his body go limp.

… . . …

"Kami" Kaoru gasped as Kenshin's body sagged. She tightened her hold on him but he was heavier than he looked. She struggled not to drop him as she fell to her knees to lower him to the mat. His whole body shook, eyes screwed shut and he still had her wrist in a death grip.

"Coach Imu!" Kaoru cried. The whole class whirled around and gasps could be heard rising up. How did they not notice his strange behavior until now? Kaoru set her jaw in frustration as the adult quickly weaved around the stunned students and dropped next to her on the mat.

Tomoe was suddenly there, shoving Kaoru away. "Move!" She had been late and walked into the gym to see Kenshin on the floor. Panicked, she palmed his forehead. "He's on fire." Tomoe whimpered, wiping the sweat from his face. Kaoru was so close by that she pressed up against the upperclassmen. "I said move!" Tomoe demanded.

"I can't." Kaoru snapped. "He's got my wrist."

Tomoe looked down to see Kenshin's hand wrapped so tightly around the freak's wrist, both her hand and his knuckles were starting to turn white.

"You two!" The coach called. Two Club members rushed over. "Take Himura to the nurse."

"Yes sir." They both chimed and bent down to take an arm.

"Ken-san." Tomoe said softly, her hand still petting his face. "Let the girl go. You need to go to the nurse.

As he was lifted to his feet Kaoru was forced to follow. The movement caused his eyes to crack open and he locked a hazy gaze on Tomoe. At once his grip was gone and he leaned heavily on the two teenagers as they helped him out of the gym. Tomoe followed close by, her hand clasped in his.

Kaoru swallowed hard as she watched them leave. Her wrist throbbed and she massaged it, trying to ease the pain.

"You alright Kamiya?" Coach Imu asked.

"Yeah." Kaoru nodded. "He sure has a grip." She added, giving her tingling hand a shake. "I hope nothing is wrong."

… . . …

A cool rag was sitting on his forehead and blinds on the window were shut tight, casting the little space in a dim hue. The nurse had ushered the Club members and Tomoe out, which Kenshin was grateful for. The girl's constant attentions quickly cooled his libido and replaced it with a raging headache. The nurse gave him a few pills to kill the pain and the fever and had him resting on one of the beds, a curtain pulled out to give him some privacy.

After hearing the nurse step out, Kenshin slowly sat up. His head still pounded, and Kaoru's scent was still heavy on his clothes. He tried to not think of how her body had felt against his and tried to keep his mind on what he was going to do next.

He had to leave, that he knew. He could in no way run into Kaoru again on the way home. Moving slowly, he left the recovery room and nodded to the nurse behind her desk.

"Leaving already?" Soft brown eyebrows shot upward in surprise. "You looked pretty bad coming in."

"I'm better, thank you." He gave the middle-aged woman a slight bow. "I'm heading home for some rest."

She nodded. "Drink lots of fluids when you get home and watch that temperature."

"Yes Ma'am." Kenshin bowed again and slipped out of the office. He decided against going back to the gym for his clothes and school bag and instead went to the shoe lockers at the front of the school. He forced himself not to run, just in-case he was spotted. It wouldn't do for Tomoe to catch his miraculous recovery. He switched shoes and hurried out the front doors. Once outside the warm breeze helped clear his nose of Kaoru enticing scent. Once out of sight of the school Kenshin dove into an alleyway and broke into a run.

Even outside and putting distance between them, he could still catch the faint scent of cinnamon. Once she was outside, the breeze would carry it for miles. Deep inside his wolf worried about strays slinking in to claim her. She was not his by any means; he had no right to keep mates away from her. Still, it was hard to fight instinct.

Once he was halfway home he slowed to a fast walk, keeping to alleyways and side streets. Thankfully in his breakdown he had forgotten to take his phone out of his pocket. He tapped the screen a few times and set it up to his ear. It rang three times.

"Sup man?" Sano's easy voice came through.

"Sanosuke, there's a problem."

Hearing the serious tone Sano's easy attitude vanished. "What's going on?"

"The Kamiya girl, the transfer student?"

"Right the one you said smelled odd." Sano confirmed. "What about her?"

"She's in heat." Kenshin said bluntly. There was a very long pause on the other end of the line.

"What?!"

"It took me all day to figure it out." Kenshin admitted. He paused as the alley opened to a street. He leaned against the brick wall and gazed across the street to a park where young preschool children played under the watchful eyes of their mothers.

"Are you sure?"

Kenshin could hear Megumi's soft voice in the background, wondering what was wrong. "Yes, I almost lost control of myself. I nearly attacked her right in the middle of gym class."

"Shit."

"Right. She's one of us."

"Did Alpha get any word about newcomers?" He sounded stunned.

"Not that I know of."

"Well shit." Sano repeated. "Yes, I'll tell him" Sano said around the phone to Megumi. "The Kitsune says call the Alpha, this is important news he needs to know."

"I know that." Kenshin growled, his frustrations returning.

"Take it easy." Sano attempted to soothe. "Call me if Hiko gives orders. Hell, call me if you need to go run off some of that temptation."

Sanosuke might be a goof sometimes, but he was a great friend. Kenshin appreciated that. "Thanks Sano, I'll call you again soon."

.. . . . …

Sano slipped his phone back in his pocket and turned to find his wife ignoring her computer and looking intently at him.

"Newcomers." Sanosuke repeated.

"Or trespassers." Megumi said thoughtfully, turning back to her computer. "So Kenshin encountered a young female in heat." She typed as she talked, tucking her long raven wing hair behind her ear.

"That had to be rough." Sano commented, running one hand though his earth brown hair. It shot back up in spikes no matter how hard he tried to flatten it. "To be honest I don't think I would have been strong enough to not go after her."

Megumi shot her husband a light glare. "Good thing you're already taken." She muttered.

Sano shrugged, "Hey, I'm just saying. The first time I experienced you in heat I completely lost the human side of me."

Megumi sighed and swiveled her chair to face away from the computer. "Kenshin already lost the human side of himself once before, for a very long time. He knows who he is and what he is but I don't think he really embraces his wolf side as fully as before."

"Kinda hard to trust himself." Sano muttered. He remembered Kenshin the day Hiko brought a scared and wild looking young man into Megumi's clinic. He was cut and bit and bleeding all over. He was naked, and had nearly forgotten how to talk and walk upright. He'd been in wolf form for perhaps years Hiko stated. He remembered Kenshin as a pup, even trained him some. But the boy had found himself in the wrong sort of pack. Though they made him strong, they made him cruel and wild as well. There was just enough of Kenshin left to snap the wolf out of the path of going feral. Kenshin remembered Hiko and somehow fought the Alpha and Beta of his pack to get away and find his old mentor. It was a story that Kenshin never talked about.

Kenshin refused to go wolf again for five full moons. It wasn't until the sixth that he felt sure that he wouldn't regress back into an animal. He had missed years of education and had been mistreated and malnourished. Sano was sure he wasn't a day over ten years old and was shocked to discover Kenshin was already twenty. Looking so small and young, Hiko was able to enroll Kenshin into school. He was behind the other middle schoolers academically, but he quickly caught up. He also finally started to grow. No longer stunted from the stigma of being Omega and having as much food as he could eat, Kenshin quickly grew. Had he been human, he would have been stuck with his child size body.

Now secretly twenty-six years old, Kenshin was in his last year of school. He shot up in height, even though he would never achieve full potential. He could have been as tall as Sano if he had been raised properly. He was Beta, and at the moment acting Alpha in Hiko's absence. He was stronger, faster, more gentle and empathetic to the lives around him. Yet there was a small part of him that was still the cruel, wild young man. This was the part Kenshin tried to keep locked away. Sano was certain nearly losing control of himself with the female must have shaken him more than he let on.

… . . …

Kenshin paced in his living room. He'd been across the room hundreds of times in the past hour. Sano and Megumi agreed that he needed to call Hiko. But Hiko warned him to never call unless it was of the utmost importance. But newcomers to the territory was important, dangerous even. Sighing, Kenshin pulled out his phone and plopped down on the two seat sofa and punched speed dial one. It took a moment to connect and then started ringing. Kenshin's heart hammered loudly and he took a breath to try and calm down.

"This better be important, boy." Hiko's voice grumbled after the third ring.

He sounded like he'd been sleeping. That was good, better than to have been interrupted in the middle of stalking. Kenshin took a second deep breath. He wanted to ask about Yahiko, but he needed to keep right to the point of his call or Hiko would have his head. "Master, there's a new student at school, she just started on Monday." He could hear Hiko mumble curses so he continued quickly. "Today she came to school in heat. She's one of us."

There was that same long pause that Sano gave him before a string of curses flowed so loud and fast that Kenshin's ears were turning red.

"It took you a week to find this out? What kind of wolf are you, boy?"

Kenshin's teeth clenched for a moment. "She didn't smell like a wolf. She had a strange scent but a wolf shifter was far from my mind. I had been catching the scent all day but it wasn't until I was face to face with her in gym that it finally hit me what the scent was and what she was."

There was a slow rumbling sound that Kenshin realized was laughter. "So my apprentice finally caught wind of a bitch."

Kenshin's teeth snapped together, He hated that term.

"What she look like?"

Suddenly it felt like he was having a buddy, buddy talk or perhaps a father-son conversation. Kenshin shifted the phone to his other ear.

"Tall as me, strong, pale, long black hair and the biggest bluest eyes I've ever seen." He admitted.

"Strong huh? That didn't give it away? I didn't get any word of newcomers arriving." There was a long pause. "Could she be part of a trespassing pack?"

Kenshin's heart was racing again and he was certain his master could hear it over the phone. "She didn't act like a shifter, and I chalked up her strength from being a swordswoman. She's highly skilled and disciplined; her father apparently moved the family here because he got a job at that one Dojo in the South district." Kenshin knew he was rambling, but didn't care.

"Do you know else anything about her?"

"I found out the other day that she lives down the street from us, other than that, no. She's in a grade below me so I don't see her often at school, only during gym and Club."

"She joined your club?"

Kenshin ran a hand over his clammy face. "Yes I asked her to join; I was impressed with her skills."

"Right." Was all Hiko muttered before falling quiet. "You need to find out more information."

Kenshin sighed.

"Don't give me that, boy. It's your job. I'm not there or else I would track her down and get information."

Again Kenshin audibly snapped his teeth.

"Find out what pack she's here with, find out what they want." There was a pause. "Eliminate them if you have to. But I know you would rather just chase them out of the territory. You are only acting Alpha, they know the leader here is gone, right now is not a time to be weak because of your fear Kenshin."

"Master,…I don't know if I can control myself. I wanted to claim her right in the middle of gym class."

"If she's not matted then you can go ahead and claim her. It's about time you got out of that love district I know you visit. You're not a teenager anymore, give that cock of yours a real work out, go have some pups."

"Master!" Kenshin gripped his phone so hard the plastic creaked and he spoke through clenched teeth. "I don't know anything about her, or her pack, it could be a trap. I want to have a clear head and not fight wanting to mount her!"

Again the rumbling chuckle flowed. "Spoken like a true warrior. Alright, if today was the first day she went into heat then tomorrow will be the worst, she will be ripe and in the height of fertility. The day after tomorrow will be much like today. So to be safe, you can wait until Monday to investigate.

"Or you can prove your worth and find out tonight. I'll call you, you don't call me." Hiko added before hanging up.

Kenshin was able to just stop himself from throwing the phone against the wall. Instead he jammed it in his pocket. Now he remembered why he insisted on his own apartment even though he was supposed to pretend to be seventeen. Hiko was driving him insane. Trying to keep from seething, Kenshin started pacing again. If tomorrow was going to be worse than today, he stood no chance. He couldn't be anywhere near her until Monday. So he was going to have to skip school tomorrow. Thankfully everyone already thought he was ill. He would just call the school and stay locked up tomorrow.

So Hiko knew he visited the red district, huh? Kenshin fought the feeling of embarrassment. Truthfully he was thinking of going there tonight, finding some girl with black hair and pale skin and take his sexual frustrations out on her. Yet he was worried. His wolf was pressed too close against his skin, he would be too hard and rough on the human, and he might even bite. And biting a human was highly illegal. He could bite the Kamiya girl all he wanted though. Kenshin cracked his knuckles again the door of his bedroom. The pain chased the thought away. He couldn't go anywhere tonight. He was just going to lock himself up until school on Monday.

… . . …

"So he just passed right out?" Misao asked, her eyes wide in curiosity.

Tae nodded. "Yeah it happened so fast. One minute he standing there, the next Kaoru's struggling to not let him faceplant the gym floor."

"Wow!" Misao turned to Kaoru. "What was wrong?"

Kaoru was putting away her empty bento box. She shrugged. "I think he was sick, he was definitely burning up with a fever."

Misao squealed, which caused both Tae and Kaoru to lean back in surprise. "You got to touch his face!"

"Well I was just checking his temperature; he was sweating and looking weird." Kaoru protested, glancing over at the excited whispering of other groups of girls spread out around them, they were mostly younger than her and could hardly contain the excitement of it all, much like Misao.

"Oh." Misao sighed dramatically, tipping her eyes up to the sky and clasping her hands in front of her. "You have no idea how many girls have the dream of touching Himura-Senpai, just to wipe the sweat of his heated brow after his sword exercises." She gave another wistful sigh.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Trust me, it wasn't that special." She said flatly. "Look, he nearly crushed my bones." She held out her arm so that Misao could see the blue and purple discoloration. "This is where he grabbed me, nearly took my hand off"

"And he wouldn't let go." Tae added.

Misao squealed again, grabbing Kaoru by the hand and examined the bruising. It was obvious to see the large hand-print of discoloration that circled her whole wrist. She had no idea Kenshin's hands were that big. She tugged at her arm when Kaoru noticed the excited gasps from the other girls. She even saw a few underclassmen dart off to alert others to this new finding on the drama that was apparently Kaoru's new life. "Misao." Kaoru sighed, giving her arm a good tug before the girl let her go.

"Are you glad he isn't here today?" Tae asked as she finished the remains of her lunch.

Kaoru shrugged her shoulders. "I feel bad because Himura-Senpai is obviously sick. It's not fun being sick and missing school. But I am kinda glad he's not here to witness this obsession everyone suddenly seems to have." Kaoru muttered, glancing over her should again.

Tae nodded. "You and Hiura-Senpai are the talk of the school; it's like watching a romance manga unfolding right before our eyes!"

Kaoru gasped. "A romance Manga?"

"Oh that Tomoe is furious." Tae added. So many people are for you and Kenshin rather than Tomoe and Kenshin. You two would make the perfect couple."

"What? Why?" she didn't like the idea of Tomoe being pissed, the girl already seemed nasty enough.

"Well you two are both strong swordfighters. He fights offensively and you fight defensively. You both are pretty cute…" Misao ticked off on her fingers more and more reasons the school apparently wanted them to hit it off. "Although some of the upperclassmen have different ideas. Himura and Tomoe-san have been friends since middle school. It seems natural for them to be together."

"Thank you Misao." Kaoru muttered.

"Well you won't have to worry about facing him in gym today, or in the Club. Not until Monday at least, if he's better." Tae offered.

Kaoru nodded. "I still feel bad that he's sick, no one likes to be sick. Maybe I'll take over some soup." Kaoru instantly regretted the idea when Misao started to squeal again.

"You know where he lives?!"

Again Kaoru and Tae winced at Misao's lack of volume control. "Well, no." Kaoru admitted. "I know he lives down the from the station so he's not far from my house. He said he lived in an apartment."

"Kaoru there could be dozens of apartment buildings." Tae protested.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. It seems to be mostly houses." Kaoru bit her lip. "But I'll take a look, no point wandering around with hot soup."

"You have to call me later." Misao said. "I want to know everything that happened."

"Me too!" Tae added.

… . . …

The whole rest of the day Kaoru agonized over the idea of taking Kenshin soup. For one it seemed like a large percentage of girls had the same idea. Thankfully both Misao and Tae managed to keep Kaoru's idea a secret. From the idle chatter, Kaoru figured that hardly anyone knew where the Upperclassman lived. True Kaoru didn't know for sure either, but she had an idea. He basically pointed down the street.

Then there was the worry that she wouldn't be welcomed. They were kinda snappy at each other. Plus what if he was a really private person? She would be intruding on him.

By the time school ended and Kaoru was getting dressed for Club, she had worn a small bloody patch on the inside of her bottom lip from all the biting. Would she go? Or not? As soon as she committed to the idea, she chickened out and changed her mind. Why was she so wishy-washy? It was just a kind gesture from one classmate and club mate to another. He was her partner in Club, it wasn't strange.

Okay maybe a little strange, she'd only known Kenshin for four days.

But that was no excuse for not being nice. Plus she was really worried. He didn't look well at all.

"Kaoru-chan?"

Kaoru looked up to discover all the other Club members were watching her. She was standing in the middle of the gym with her wooden sword in hand. She blushed.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

All the boys gave identical solemn looks and nodded their heads. "We're worried about Kenshin-san too." said an upperclassman named Siyo. He was tall and had sandy blonde hair that gave away his mixed blood. "I've never seen him look like that before. Kenshin was always in perfect health, I can't ever remember a time when he was sick." The other boys agreed. Siyo gave Kaoru a brotherly pat on the head that would have made her angry if it were not for the serious mood. "Try not to think about it. I'm sure he's fine. Since he's not here today, would you mind showing us some of your defense moves?"

"Great idea!" Coach Imu joined the group and gave Kaoru a slap on the back. "These boys are lacking in that department Kamiya, I'm sure you can help remedy that."

"S-sure." Kaoru was blushing again.

"Great, I'll leave you to it."

… . . …

Kaoru sighed softly as she reached the top step of the station. It had been an enlightening day. She was surprised at how much fun she had in Club being the instructor. The boys respect for her only seemed to grow and they genuinely learned new things. Now she somewhat understood what her father felt at the Dojo. Being an instructor was surprisingly fun and rewarding.

Blinking, the fun feeling slowly left her as she turned to face down the street opposite of her own. Right, she was going to take Kenshin some soup to help him feel better. She hadn't thought about it once during the Club but now it was swinging back into place.

Throwing her shoulders back and shouldering her bag, she headed down the street. No, this wasn't weird at all. They were Club members after all. She was new and what better way to cement friendships?

Kaoru scoffed at herself. What was she? A middle schooler? She didn't need to cement friendships; Tae and Misao were already attached to her hip. But, perhaps she and Kenshin could be on better terms, they were partners in Club and they were pretty snippy with each other. She did have a terrible temper… she needed to work on that.

She reached the end of the street and looked around the corner. There was nothing but beautiful two story houses. But directly across the street was a small apartment building. It was lemon yellow, two stories and L shaped with a stone and iron fence surrounding it. Kaoru glanced up and down the road and saw nothing else that could be an apartment building. That had to be it. Well that wasn't too difficult.

Kaoru swallowed and turned back around. Part of her wished she couldn't find the apartment building. But it seemed that Karma and the universe was set on a different idea. Well if that was what the world wanted then she was going to make Kenshin the best damn soup he'd ever had.

… . . …

"Tadaima." Kaoru kicked off her shoes and slipped on her slippers. The anime cats on them winked up at her.

"There you are."

Kaoru's head snapped up. "Otto-san." Her father's tall form unfolded from the kitchen table.

"I was getting worried; I didn't know how long your Club activities lasted."

Kaoru set her school bag down. "I thought you'd be at the Dojo." She gave her father a hug before moving into the kitchen.

"I have a few hours free on Fridays. Only one evening class tonight."

Kaoru smiled as she dug a pot out of the cupboard.

"You don't have to bother with dinner." He protested as he watched Kaoru fill it with water.

Kaoru felt herself start to blush again as she set the pot on the stove. She didn't turn to look at her father as she ducked unto a cupboard to retrieve the dried fish flakes. "Oh, I'm not making dinner. I'm making soup for the Club President, he got sick yesterday and wasn't at school today. He lives down the street so I thought it would be a nice thing to do." She stole a look at her father as she measured out the flakes.

He seemed surprised and then was smiling. "Your mother used to do that all the time." He said approvingly.

"Really?" Kaoru turned to face him.

"Anytime a friend or coworker was sick she would make them udon soup. I still remember the day she brought me my first bowl after we met in high school." He sat back at the table and watched with a far off gaze as Kaoru soaked dried mushrooms in hot water and added dried seaweed to the fish broth. "I think she won me over with that visit."

Kaoru lowered her head and tried to concentrate on slicing the leeks perfectly, but it was hard with tears making her vision shimmer. Her father missed her mother so much. Kaoru was sure it was why he threw himself into his work all the time.

"So…you like this boy?"

"Otto-san!" Kaoru gasped, nearly slicing her finger open with the knife. "I've only known him for a week. He's an upperclassman. We've done nothing but bicker since we met." She snapped, but looking over she could see the humor still dancing in his eyes. "Although he was the one who talked me into joining the Club. Maybe this will help smooth things over. He is my partner in Club, I don't want things to be unpleasant between us." She added the leeks into the broth and got to work slicing the now softened mushrooms.

"That's very grown-up of you, Kaoru-chan."

"Thank you, Otto-san."

"Well." Her father stood up once again. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready for my next class. I probably will be gone by the time you return."

"Oh!" Kaoru whirled around, cooking chopsticks in hand. "I won't visit too long, He might be too ill to see me and I'll just leave the soup with his parents."

"Or…he might appreciate the company" Her father pointed out. "Good friends are nice to have around when you're not feeling well. And you said he lives down the street so I don't mind if you want to stay out a little late."

"Otto-san, you're giving me permission to stay out after dark, to visit a boy." She informed, turning her head sideways to eye her father suspiciously.

Her father laughed, it was loud and booming. "Yes Kaoru-chan. You are almost out of high school and your mother and I were already so attached to each other at your age. I don't want you to miss out on friendships because of having too many responsibilities. You're always taking care of the house and me and your school work. You need to be a teenager for a while. You won't get these years back."

Kaoru blinked. Wow, her father had never talked to her like this. He had always seemed so proud of the responsibility she took, but she had no idea he felt upset about it. "Yes Otto-san." She said softly.

… . . …

Kenshin didn't like being stuck inside for too long. He had much rather have the open sky than four walls. But going outside right now would be hell. Hiko had been right, today had been worse than yesterday. Even inside his apartment while Kaoru was at school, her scent had become so strong it was almost as if she was standing right outside his door. This couldn't have happened at a worse time. It was the full moon that night and his wolf was already wanting out to run around. With the added scent of a ripe female, his wolf was not playing nice.

He paced the apartment, growled, fought urges to punch things and cursed Kaoru for ambushing him like this. Fed up with so much blocked energy, Kenshin dropped to the floor and exercised. Sit-ups, push-ups, various stretches. Anything to use up the energy and anything to tire himself out. He was in the middle of his fifth round of exercises when the doorbell rang. Kenshin cursed, and rested his head against the floor as he caught his breath. Damn that Sano. He knew Kenshin was in no mood to do anything right now. There had been merciful respite from the intoxicating scent as the wind picked up and carried the scent away. But it must have changed because now it was just as strong as ever.

Cursing under his breath, he climbed off the floor and grabbed a towel to drape over his sweaty bare shoulders. He stepped out of his room and crossed the floor to the front door and yanked it open. "Sano, I said I wasn't feeling-…."

But it wasn't Sano standing there. It was Kaoru. And the full force of her spicy scent flooded his small apartment and slammed him right in the face. He would have reeled back from the force if his shock and dismay didn't root his bare feet to the floor. Kami-sama, he was in trouble. She was in danger.

"Hi Senpai." Kaoru said, her voice was slightly higher pitched, nervous. "I brought you some soup, I hope it helps to make you feel better."

Wild eyes danced from her face and down to her hands where she held a large covered bowl. The contents of which he couldn't smell over the scent of her. Kami, she was trying to be nice. He didn't want the soup, he wanted her, every inch of her. To his horror, his feet moved him back a step to allow her inside. She gave him a gentle smile that ripped electric shock down his spine and settled low in his abdomen.

She stepped inside.

And he shut the door.

* * *

A/n  
 _Ducks behind a table._  
I really didn't want to leave you at a cliffhanger again, it just happened this way I swear! Oh I feel so nervous for Kaoru. She stepped right into the wolf's den. And Kenshin just can't behave himself with her around. Thank you for reading, please be gentle with the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n Hello everyone! Wow so many of you reviewed for that last chapter. I feel it had something to do with that cliffhanger of a chapter ending. I must thank every one of my readers for not killing me off for that last ending. I guess you left me alive simply so I could finish writing. Haha well I won't leave you waiting any longer. On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 6

As soon as the lock slid into place, Kenshin knew there was no turning back for him. Why else would she willing walk into the wolf den? Still he fought for discipline and control. But it faded away the moment she slipped out of her shoes before stepping onto the kitchen floor. He caught a flash of delicate ankles above low cut socks. Instantly wolf fangs exploded into his mouth and he clapped one hand over his lips to hide them as he slid passed her.

"One moment." He said as he dove for his bedroom.

He scrambled to get a shirt on, realizing she must have seen his scars. But right then he really didn't care, he would show her much more than that if he didn't get himself under control. Already his muscles were rippling with the change and fur started to appear. His whole body shook as he forced it to comply with his demands. His wolf demanded to be set free and his libido roared back to life with a strength that nearly broke him. No! He would not let his wolf take control of him. His wolf had years to perfect just how to root himself deep in his brain. If he wasn't careful, he'd wake only to deal with the aftermath that his wolf tended to leave behind. Fear helped push him away.

His wolf only wanted two things, blood or sex. Why else would he be denied a fertile female if not for someone else baring his way? He would gut him wide open and take what he wanted. There was no one in his way, only his human side protected Kaoru at that moment. And his human side was swiftly losing ground. His wide eyes darted to his bed. He would have her. She was feet away on the other side of the door. In seconds he would have her under him pressed into his bed. They would please each other and he would claim her as his, she would grow round with his pup over and over again. A whole litter of them to fill his pack.

With a strangled sound he slammed the door against his wolf mind and tamped it down. But the next breath brought another wave of that delicious scent and the wolf was already fighting back.

Desperate, Kenshin yanked open the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out his face mask. He would use it to hide the fangs that would not go away. He didn't want to frighten her with uncontrolled urges. A jar of muscle rub lay inside the drawer as well and suddenly he had an idea. He took a glob of the mentholated rub and smeared it on the inside of his mask as he slipped it on. The strong smell didn't overwhelm Kaoru's scent, but it killed it down to a much more tolerable level. He could do this, he had to.

…. . . …

Kaoru glanced around and realized with a start that this was a tiny, one room apartment. Kenshin lived alone?! The door he vanished through must be his bedroom and the door on the left must be the bathroom then. The living room only had a small sofa and a low table. In the corner was a small TV on an equally small stand. The space was sparsely decorated. A rack of Katanas hung on the wall, a blue throw pillow was on the sofa and a muted colored rag rug stretched across most of the living room floor.

Kaoru glanced at the bedroom door as she heard him rummage about. She must have caught him at a bad time. When he answered the door with no shirt on, she nearly turned on her heel to leave. But she wasn't a coward. It was perfectly fine for him to be without a shirt in his own home while sick. He was gleaming with sweat and Kaoru wondered how bad his fever was. What startled her though, was the large amount of scars that crisscrossed his torso. She only caught a quick glimpse of them as he darted for his room, but they stood out as pale lines against his slightly darker skin. They looked long and thin, like scratches, or cuts. Kaoru's eyes darted over to the rack of swords.

"Sorry about that."

Kaoru whirled around, soup in hand as Kenshin slowly emerged from his room. He was covered in a shirt now and also wore a white face mask.

"I didn't want to give you my germs." He said in explanation, indicating to his mask.

It was a bit odd only being able to see the upper half of his face. But even so, he looked strained, tired.

"I hope I'm not bothering you, Senpai. I felt bad that you weren't in school today. I made you Leek and Udon soup." She turned and set the covered pot on the small table in the kitchen area she was standing in. "I didn't know you lived alone, Senpai."

He was leaning heavily on one hand pressed against the door frame to his room. "Yes, I've lived alone for about half a year now." He pressed his eyes shut for a moment. "My guardian lives next door. He's out of town right now."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "You don't have anyone taking care of you?"

He laughed, His eyes reflecting the smile that hid under the face mask. "I'm not a kid and I'm not deathly sick, that I am not."

Kaoru nodded, slightly flustered in embarrassment.

"Besides." He added. "I apparently have school mates that visit." His purple eyes still grinning. They were bright, swirling with a rich amber color.

Kaoru blinked, was she seeing that correctly? She caught herself gazing hard at the hint of odd color. The more she looked, the more the amber color leaked into the strange purple. Quickly she snapped her eyes away, self-conscious that she was looking into his eyes so blatantly. Was it warm in this little apartment? Already she could feel a slight sheen of sweat on her back and against her forehead. Perhaps Kenshin kept it warm so he wouldn't catch a chill with the fever.

"So how's the fever?" she asked, having remembered his illness.

… . . …

Kenshin set a hand on the kitchen counter and leaned stiffly and heavily on it. He didn't want to talk, he wanted to do something much more primal. He forced his eyes away from Kaoru's body and gazed into the small living space. "Still high." He grunted. Very high, in fact, he felt like he would burst into flames.

Suddenly she was stepping closer and Kenshin's grip on the counter tightened and he forced himself to not move as she reached up and set a hand on his forehead. Her lips pulled downward in disapproval. But all Kenshin cared about was the sudden wave of musk-filled sent of sweat that slammed into him. That chest rub was strong, but the scent wasn't strong enough to battle Kaoru in close quarters. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her hand away from his forehead. "You're not afraid of germs?" He croaked. He wanted to push her away and pull her to him at the same time. He ended up frozen, his hand wrapped around her wrist.

"No, I'm healthy. I'm not afraid of germs." She said quickly. She winced slightly. "Sorry I shouldn't have invaded your space."

She was acting shy. Perhaps she was not used to being around males she did not know. Or perhaps this was her first time seeking out a mate. Why would she do so in the middle of her estrus? Was she looking to have a pup even while she was still in school? Kenshin leveled his eyes with hers, now filled with far more amber. "I'm not offended."

"But we're not friends." Kaoru argued, shrugging slightly.

She acted calm and cool but Kenshin could feel her pulse racing from his grip on her wrist. The rhythm it thrummed out caused his heart speed up to match hers. It played havoc on his hormones. "Not yet."

Horrified, he felt his arm pull; Kaoru came stumbling up against him.

"Senpai!" she shrieked, putting her free hand between them and pushing against his chest. Blue eyes grew impossibly wide, so wide that he could see his reflection in them. An acidic, sour scent of fear cut right through that cinnamon-musk of hers and caused him to pause.

Why was she afraid? Didn't she know what she was doing to him? She couldn't expect him to fight it for long, not when she was taking such risks with him. In a smooth motion his free arm wrapped around her, his fingers splaying open across the small of her back. At the same moment, he let go of her wrist and took her hand gently in his. He brought her hand up, meaning to set a kiss on each delicate knuckle, having forgotten all about wearing a mask. However, the sight of dark marks on her wrist caused him to pause. Even with her heart thundering loudly in his ears, and her breath, accelerated and heavy against his skin, the blue-purple markings acted as ice water.

"Where did you get this?" He demanded.

… . . …

The sudden change in direction made Kaoru feel as though she might suffer some whiplash. The heat of his body, the hand burning an imprint into her back, the voice that was so low and sinful and those eyes…never had she seen such heated eyes. They roamed her body until she was sure she would catch fire. But it all changed in an instant. His body that molded against hers was suddenly hard, the fire in his eyes went icy all at once. And the voice that made her drop all her defenses the moment she walked in became ridged…demanding.

Reeling from the change Kaoru had no idea what he was talking about. Blinking, she lifted her eyes. Even with the face mask covering his mouth, she could tell it was a hard line, His eyes were just as hard. His hand still held hers and he gave her wrist a tap with his thumb to draw her attention. With jerky movements Kaoru let her eyes fall to where his strong fingers had hold of her. He turned her hand, exposing her wrist and the blossom of marks that covered it.

"Oh." She was breathless, as if she'd been running. She blinked hard a few times, trying to get her brain to work again. "You did that."

"Me?" Stunned, he looked down at the bruising, fingers sliding down to cover the marks one by one. A perfect fit to his hand.

"Yes, during gym, when you were sick." Kaoru's brain was kicking back on, "You don't remember? You grabbed me just before you fainted." She leaned her weight away from him and forced herself to ignore the heavy hammering of her heart and the feel of his arm still wrapped around her. His body was hot, she realized. He must be burning with fever.

… . . …

Kenshin did remember. Yet, she was a wolf, she shouldn't have bruised so easily. More ice water splashed against his raging hormones. Abruptly the fog of lust lifted from his eyes and he could suddenly think. Kaoru wasn't delicate. She was strong for a human, but somehow weak compared to a werewolf. Her fear scent from his advances told him she wasn't at all expecting his reaction. Did she not know she was in heat? Didn't she think he would have such a strong reaction?

An idea formed…perhaps she didn't know he was a wolf too? Couldn't she smell him, though?

He realized he had his eyes locked onto her and she was shrinking away. Nervous, unsure.

"Kenshin maybe you should rest?" She offered tentatively.

He blinked, the amber swirling away. "I-I'm sorry if I hurt you, that I am." He looked down at her wrist again and how the marks lined up with his fingers.

The nervousness seemed to lift away from Kaoru as she dipped her head to catch his eye. She smiled. "Oh, that's alright." Her voice was light, friendly. "You were sick. You're much stronger than I thought." She patted him in a friendly manner with her hand that was pressed against his chest. But she didn't remove it. As though she wanted to keep that little extra defense between them. "You must practice sword fighting all the time."

Didn't she know he was also a wolf? Kenshin blinked then nodded. "I apologize if I hurt you." He repeated, looking away from the marks on her skin. That must be it. No female would willingly enter a wolf den while in heat and not expect to get mounted. She must not have a clue. Still, his realization would only douse his need to have her for only so long, he had to get her out of there.

"Oh, you don't have to worry. I've had worse bruises than this." She flashed another smile.

"I think I'll go take a rest." Kenshin said, dropping his arms away. He hoped his voice sounded as weary as he felt. This ordeal was taxing on his system.

Kaoru moved away at once, tucking her hands behind her. "Yes!" She cleared her throat. "Yes, I think you should rest." She nodded. "Just warm up the soup when you're ready to eat. I hope you like it. My mother used to make it all the time, I'm not as good a cook, but I hope it came out alright." Her smile faded and the frown returned. "Keep an eye on that fever, you feel like you're burning up." She fell quiet as Kenshin nodded his head. But it was obvious she was troubled by something. Her face flashed with various emotions before setting into that ever familiar determination that Kenshin was becoming used to. She dug into her pants pocket and pulled out what looked like a small wallet. She popped the snap button and pulled out a square of thick paper.

"I'll just leave this right here." She said as she backed out of the kitchen area and set the paper down by the bowl of soup. "I'll let myself out, get some rest." She said in a rush and she turned and stepped back into her shoes and opened the door. "I hope you get well soon and see you at school on Monday." The words were hurried and she gave a quick bow before turning and fleeing, letting the door swing shut.

For the first time, Kenshin felt like he could breathe. He didn't dare take the face mask off yet. The apartment would have to air out for a bit to make sure all of Kaoru's enticing scent was removed. Slowly, as if afraid he would bolt after her, he stepped forward. Once, twice, until he reached the little table where the covered bowl sat. He reached down and picked up the thick parchment-like piece of lavender colored paper. On it, in bright blue font, was Kaoru's information, full name, e-mail address, home address as well as her home and cell phone number.

Kenshin's lips moved upward slightly. Were they friends now? Considering how he was holding her to him just a few moments ago…he would be very lucky if she didn't think he wanted to be anything more. Hopefully, she would just think he was weak from the fever. He would have to remember to give her his card on Monday.

… . . …

Kaoru didn't stop her fast walking until she made it out of the apartment building, across the walkway and across the street. Once out of sight of the building, however, she clapped her hands over her burning red cheeks and squealed like those lower grade school girls at lunch hour. She even bounced from one foot to the other and back again. That man was gorgeous even being so ill.

But now it was all out of her system.

She fell back into her normal stance and took a few deep breaths as she glanced around to make sure no one caught her display. It was pretty late in the evening; the sun was already setting so she was sure no one would be wandering around.

She set a hand on her chest where her heart beat fiercely against her ribs. What in the world was _that_ all about? If she had known he lived all by himself she would never have ever gone over there…

…what a lie. Kaoru had to be honest with herself. Maybe she wouldn't have gone over there until they were better friends. Kaoru's face flushed even brighter red and she shook her head. No! No that was an even worse idea. Why did he grab her? Was he hugging her? The thought nearly brought her to squeals all over again. Of course not! She chastised herself. Yet it felt odd…that tingling sensation where his hands pressed into her. She could still feel where every finger rested against her back. She had never felt anything so male as those hands…those arms. His ki had filled the small space, yet it was held back. She had felt it in the club. A ki that could smother a person. It flared many times while she was there. She tried to ignore it. But it was obvious he was struggling hard with something.

That strange tingling though, never had she felt anything like it. It made her feel a little too vulnerable, a little too…too female. She wasn't sure she liked it.

Maybe she liked it too much.

A short chirp of musical notes jarred Kaoru out of her thoughts and she rushed forward as she dug into her pocket. Charms clinked together as she pulled her phone out and noted the name.

"Tae." Kaoru sighed and flipped the phone open to read the message.

' _How did it go with Senpai?'_

"What does she have eyes everywhere?" Kaoru muttered to herself, her eyes darting around the neighborhood as houses were lighting up against the night. She tapped a message. ' _Went well. Brought him the soup. Found out he lives alone. Kinda sad._ ' She hit send and continued on her way. A dog howled long and low down the street. The mournful sound brought Kaoru up short and she glanced over her shoulder. She turned her gaze forward again when her phone trilled loudly, causing her to jump.

She flipped the phone open and jabbed 'Talk.'

"Tae? You scared the crap out of me." She hissed.

"Oh…My…Gawd! Kaoru you have to tell me everything! You went to his house and you were all by yourselves!"

Kaoru winced, holding the phone away from her ear. "Tae, I haven't even made it home yet."

"Oh, I gotta let Misao know."

"No! Geez she'll scream it to the whole block."

"Oh, but we have to tell her." Tae pouted.

Kaoru sighed. "Alright. I'll tell you all about it, together. I have sword practice with my dad tomorrow but I'm free in the evening if you want to hang out."

"Yes!" Tae squealed. "Oh but I don't think I can wait till tomorrow."

Kaoru laughed softly. "Well you're gonna have to. Nothing happened anyway. Poor guy's just sick and has no one to take care of him."

"Aww, don't ruin it." Tae heaved a sigh. "Alright, message me. I'll have Misao with me."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." There was a loud beep and Kaoru hung up the phone and she smiled to herself as she slipped the phone into her pocket.

… . . …

Glowing eyes watched the girl as she vanished into a house. Pink tongue lolled out to lick his long muzzle. The glowing eyes glanced up to see the full moon shining softly in the twilight. A few good hours of moonlight to run in this night. But damn…did that girl have a scent about her. Maybe a closer look. Large paws propelled the canine forward.

A deep low growl stopped the wolf dead in his tracks.

* * *

A/n I feel a bit bad for Kenshin, he can't for the life of him understand what's going on with Kaoru. Poor Kaoru is just ignorant of anything really. Thankfully Kenshin is very in tune with emotions and realized Kaoru was afraid of him. Kenshin is a bit rough around the edges but he wouldn't stand for her to be afraid. Otherwise, this would have been a disaster. Unfortunately, the mystery is still there.  
I apologize for the smallish chapter. But at least it wasn't such a cliffy this time. Only a smallish one. I wonder who was watching Kaoru? Any guesses?

Thank you for reading! Reviews are very appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

A/n Hi everyone! We had some good guesses. A few even got it right! Thank you for all the reviews. They mean a lot to me. I hope everyone is doing well. I know the past month has been hard for some people due to the storms and earthquakes. I've you in my thoughts. I hope the days will get better.  
I did bump the rating up to M. I meant to do that in the last chapter and forgot all about it.  
On to the story!

Chapter 7

Massive jaws snapped shut on his tail.

Sano did the smart thing, he froze. Slowly he turned his head and caught sight of red-auburn fur and glowing yellow eyes.

Sano sighed, relaxed and sat his butt on the grass. The auburn wolf dropped his tail with a cough and with a soft growl, jerked his head to the side. Sano jumped up and the pair ran. They ran from the yard across the street from the female and down the alley way. They weaved around trash cans and park cars, jumping potted plants and scaring way more than one cat. They moved too fast for anyone to see them as anything other than simple, large dogs. Finally they broke away from the houses and the paved roads. The city fell away and nothing but the woodland animals noticed them.

Now they could really run. They put on the speed, moving far faster than any normal wolf. They were a blur as they weaved around trees and over fallen logs. Sano caught a sent in the air and gave a soft yip as a black shadow detached itself from the trees and caught up with them. A wolf with bright eyes and ebony black fur fell in beside Sano. The trio broke into a sprint, branching off from each other. The auburn wolf sped straight ahead, the brown went left and the black went right.

Sano already had the scent of prey in his nose. The ground cover rustled as the small mammal panicked. It darted in an odd direction but Sano already had it in sight. It scrambled over a log but the wolf's legs were already bunched. The mighty jump covered the distance and the log. Jaws snapped shut like a steel trap. The rabbit gave a startled scream but was dead by the time the wolf landed on the other side of the log.

… . . …

The sun was coming up.

The lavender of the morning sky was only just starting to crawl over the stars, blinking them out one by one, but it was time to get moving. Kenshin cracked his eyes open. His sight was blurry at first, but a blink brought the blades of grass into sharp focus. The spring morning had a chill that made goosebumps crawl across his skin and against his back was the warmth and softness of a female.

Slowly, he tested his worn out muscles as he sat up. Beside him Megumi lay, asleep and naked. It was her back that was warm and soft against his. Her arm was wrapped around an equally asleep and naked Sanosuke. How was it they always ended up in some sort of dog pile? Quirk of being part of a pack, he guessed. Kenshin stretched his arms, feeling the joint in his shoulder pop softly. With a sigh he stood and stretched some more. His body really didn't like the ground as much as when he was younger. He scraped his scalp with both hands causing his loose hair to brush against his backside.

"I'm starting to think you're an exhibitionist." Megumi's voice was low and sultry from sleep as she sat up.

Kenshin could only smile at her from over his shoulder. She had one arm draped demurely across her breasts as she smiled back at him and then turned to give her mate a slap on the thigh. "Wake up you!"

Kenshin never had an issue with human nakedness. His stretch of time spent as a wolf fixed any shyness he had. Wolves were naked one hundred percent of the time. They reacted to the hormones they gave off, while humans seemed to only care about what they could see.

Megumi was the same way. She was three times his age and had been a member of three packs. Kenshin didn't have anything she hadn't already seen hundreds of times over. But she somewhat covered herself only because she had Sano in her life now. Even though he was twice as old as he looked, he started life as a human and was still getting used to having Megumi undressed around others.

"Why we gotta get up at the butt crack of morning?" Sanosuke muttered as he too, stood, rolled his shoulders and stretched each leg.

"Cause we fell asleep in the forest again." Megumi stayed on the grass, only halfheartedly shielding her nakedness now. "We need to make it back to a drop spot before any morning walkers spots us."

"Aww man." He grumbled, both hands went to his hair and he scratched the crazy mop of brown spikes just as Kenshin had. No matter how rough he was with his hair though, the spikes always shot straight back up.

"And then we're going to talk about what you were doing at Kaoru's place." Kenshin added, turning to pin his pack mate with amber eyes.

Sano's brown eyes went wide and he held his hands out in front of him. "Nothing, honest." He turned to his mate. "I was only curious is all."

Megumi had her head turned slightly, struggling to hide a grin. She turned back, eyes narrowed slightly. "Really? Curious about a un-matted female in heat?" Her tone would have left Kenshin cold if he didn't know she was just playing. The effect worked on Sano though, who started blabbering nonsense.

"I…really, I mean, I thought, she would, there would…be like other wolves, it was the full moon." He stuttered.

He was right. It was the full moon. Nearly every wolf would turn. "Maybe we can sniff them out on the way back home." Kenshin said. "It would be nice to get a head count on just how many we're dealing with."

… . . …

Kaoru rocked softly on the creaking swing. She had agreed to meet Tae and Misao at the park near her home. She wasn't sure if she was looking forward to the conversation. Perhaps before she would have been happy for the bit of fun, but knowing Kenshin was on his own, and unwell…it just didn't seem right. She dug her toe into the soft sand of the playground and pushed to rock slightly sideways in the swing.

Kaoru had snapped awake that morning, startled to realize that the full moon had come and gone and she didn't even think about it once the evening before.

The teen smirked to herself. Of course a boy would distract her from other things. She thought she wouldn't be like all those other girls…turns out she was no different. Perhaps there was nothing to worry about after all. If the bite was going to do anything, surly it would have by now?

"There you are!"

Kaoru turned just in time to be plowed into by Misao, the both of them nearly topple off the swing. Kaoru's unusually strong death grip on the swing's chains kept the pair from landing in the sand.

"Tell….me….everything!" Misao demanded as Tae helped to untangle the pair.

"It's like I told Tae, there isn't much to tell." Kaoru protested as she settled back into the swing.

"Don't give me that. I wasn't born yesterday." Misao argued, settling in the swing next to her while Tae sat in the swing on her other side. "What was his apartment like?"

"Small. Cute little one room with a bed room and bathroom. Cute little kitchen too" Kaoru added.

Misao squealed, twisting in the swing to send her spinning.

"Not that fascinating". Kaoru muttered.

"Oh, everything's fascinating with Himura-Senpai." Tae countered. "Maybe because you haven't known him as long as we have. He's one of the school Princes you know."

"Yes, yes." Kaoru knew, she only heard it at least three times a day from someone. She even spied lower grade girls with pins on their bags that had his face on them. Kaoru fought to roll her eyes.

"Go on!" Misao urged.

So Kaoru relayed the whole incident, leaving out the... _Hug_ and that he was half naked when he answered the door. That was something she was sure Kenshin wouldn't want spread around. Plus she knew Misao would maul her hysterically in her need to know every tiny detail about his body.

Once the pair realized that Kaoru in fact didn't have any details worth shrieking over, their conversation turned to other things.

"Hey there's a real nice Onsen not far from here." Tae brought up. "I don't know if you like hot springs, but this one has some nice pools and it's in the nice quite mountains."

Kaoru hadn't been to an Onsen since her mother died, and even then she was a bit too young to really appreciate it. "That sounds nice."

"Ooo is that the one with the black springs?" Misao asked, the younger girl had already started twisting in the swing to send herself spinning. "I know that place too."

"Yep." Tae confirmed. "You'll come out with the softest skin ever. We should plan to go sometime."

Kaoru nodded. That did sound nice. She was thankful that she made such good friends right away. Only a week in school and already she was making plans with others. "I would like that."

… . . …

"Seems like a nice girl." Megumi offered as she set a plate of vegetables and a bowl of rice in front of her guest.

Kenshin thanked the older woman "Itadakimasu" He took up his chopsticks. Across from him Sano was already inhaling his food, muttering about the lack of meat. The three of them made a quick stop in his neighborhood and managed to catch Kaoru talking with two other girls in the park. Kenshin thought perhaps they were also wolves, but a quick sniff proved they were not. He did catch a scent that was not entirely human. It was not wolf. He was unsure if it was coming from one of the girls or not. There were lots of trails that cut through the territory, non-wolf trails and the moon was full last night so the scent could have been anything.

Perhaps another supernatural had passed by. He didn't get to think about it much as he watched the girl who was tormenting him. He was embarrassed that he was the topic of the conversation but Kaoru seemed reluctant to give away any real details about their meeting. He knew the girls wouldn't relent, if they were anything like the other girls at his school. But Kaoru gave them nothing but bare bones for details. She made it sound like the most boring meeting in the history of her teenage life.

"Hey man, why didn't you say she came over to see you? I thought your would have jumped her the moment you let her in." Sano said around his food.

"Nothing happened" Kenshin said simply as he took a bite of his meal.

"Obviously." Sano laughed. The action earned him a smack to the back of the head from his mate.

"Stop teasing him." Megumi snapped. "It took a lot of control, you should learn something." she added. She sat down and turned back to Kenshin. "Although, it was foolish of her to visit you while in heat. It is possible that she didn't know you were of the same kind."

Kenshin swallowed his mouthful of food and nodded. "I thought as much as well, that I have. I didn't know she was a wolf until she was in heat, it's possible that she doesn't know I'm a wolf as well."

"How would she not know?" Sano wondered out loud between bites.

"She might not be around many wolves. Her pack may be small and tight-nit. She may not recognize the smell of another wolf. Kenshin might be the first new wolf she's ever come across." Megumi informed.

That was true. Kenshin had spent so many of his young years with his pack he too forgot the scent of others like himself. There was only the Pack and food. And nothing in-between. "I don't know if she moved in from the country. She could have been isolated from other wolves if that were the case."

"We're just gonna haveta patrol around her place for a while and see what we can pick up." Sano stated. "I didn't really catch a scent of any other wolf other than her. We're gonna haveta dig to find out their numbers."

Kenshin nodded, "I agree."

"I figured that if there were anymore we would have picked up their scent by now. Perhaps their scent is too weak. Maybe their not something we have to worry about. A single family of weaklings." Sano added as he tossed back his glass of juice. A thought came to him and he set the glass down. "Could they be strays?"

"Sano!" Megumi scolded.

Kenshin grimaced. He didn't like that word. Yet there wasn't another term that could describe them. The more acceptable term was a Lone Wolf. A wolf that refused to join a pack. They had freedoms yes, but paid for it by sacrificing safety and strength. Often times they were out in less populated areas otherwise they would have to slink from one territory to the next. They were generally not trusted and chased away if ever discovered. If they were a known stray, it could be difficult for them to join a pack if ever they wanted to because of those trust issues. Kenshin had a short stint as a stray when he left his pack as a feral. He was not used to being without a pack and it was a terrifying time for him.

The acting Alpha shook his head. "I don't think so. She's very young and female. Females are almost never strays" Mostly because once in heat, if a male caught her, she would be forced to join his pack if claimed. "She says she lives with her father." Kenshin added.

"You're just going to have to dig Ken-san." Megumi said as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "If you want, I'll see what I can find online."

"Thanks Megumi."

"You know, it might be possible that she could have weak lines, that's why her scent is off. Perhaps she only has one wolf parent, or only a grandparent." The lady doctor added. Her perfect nails tapped on the table as she thought. Food was forgotten as she itched to get on the research.

"Huh." Kenshin had never thought of that. "Is that even possible?"

Megumi shrugged. "It's possible. Not very common but it can happen."

"Maybe that's why we can't tell how many of them there is." Sano offered. "Her father isn't one. But her mother could be."

That still meant Kenshin was going to have to find out for sure.

… . . …

Two weeks had passed by and Kenshin still wasn't any closer to finding out more about Kaoru than before.

He'd returned to school to a bombardment of questions from his classmates. Tomoe in particular seemed glued to his side. Other than keeping her perfume to bare minimum, she hadn't changed much. But a respite from the chemical scent was welcoming.

He tried to talk to Kaoru more during gym and Swordsmanship Club. But it was awkward finding the right moment to ask what would be considered personal questions. So much so that Kenshin gave up after the second day of gym. He kept his mind on training the girl and away from the idea that her Pack could be trespassers...and the memory of her smell while in heat. Kenshin humored the idea that if they were trespassing, he would claim Kaoru for himself before chasing the pack away.

But no, he was not cruel anymore. She would hardly want him if he chased her people away, he wouldn't hold her by force. But the thought of letting her go distressed him greatly. He had managed to slip her his card unnoticed. She blushed prettily and bowed before tucking it safely away.

The third week came and went. Already it was Friday. Kenshin stalked down the street to the train station. He had been in a foul mood for some time. Partly because he couldn't figure anything out about Kaoru, and also because Hiko had stayed silent. Not even a text message was sent. He had enough to worry about with his Alpha and Yahiko...this girl was more than he wanted to handle.

Although to be brutally honest with himself, he wanted to handle her far more than he had been in Gym and Club. Kenshin let his thoughts wander as he reached the station and looked around for the subject of his thoughts. But the blue-eyed girl wasn't among the group of students waiting for the train. Kenshin shouldered his pack as he slipped through the small crowd. He paused to tip his head skyward and took a deep breath through his nose. Her scent was there, but it was old. Most likely the scent trail she had left when she came home from school the day before. His lips pulled downward. Perhaps it was her turn to take ill.

The train was already pulling up to the station so Kenshin made his way to the last car like always. His ki caught the feel of Kaoru just as he was about to step in and he turned, spotting the girl rushing over and diving into the next car. She seemed so rushed, Kenshin didn't even have a chance to call out to her before he was cut off from the outside by the sliding doors. So the Kamiya girl was just running late. Kenshin's whole body relaxed and he laughed at himself for being so relieved. He was going down a slippery slope, this he knew. But he didn't care if he was being a bit reckless. He side stepped around a business man to the door leading to the next car. He looked forward to teasing her for running like a mad woman. He knew she would be flustered, and it more than likely would stroke her temper. He loved seeing those flashing blue eyes.

Doors slid open and then shut and Kenshin found himself in a much more crowded car. But even so, a slight sniff of the air confirmed that she was there. Already he spotted the indigo ribbon she often wore in her hair. Muttering his apologies, he slipped and weaved around the people. There was an assault of smells and sounds but it was the strangle tickling of his ki that brought his attention to the area around him. Something seemed off. Purple eyes darted about while his feet continued to carry him towards his goal. Nothing seemed amiss, everyone was minding their own business, students were chatting with friends or had their nose in a book. Kenshin tried to shake the feeling when he reached Kaoru, but it only grew the moment he saw her.

And the man that was pressed up against her back. With his hands up her skirt.

The world seemed to slow down for the wolf. Noises softened until they were very far away and his vision shrank down to the female, and the unwelcomed male. A shrieking was ringing in his ears, as though the train's brakes were screaming to a stop. But no, the train carried on and the people around then were ignorant of the display right before them. With so many bodies pressed close together, it would be easy to miss, but the hand up the skirt caused alarms to go off in his head. How dare this man touch her like that! Who was this man, another wolf? He tried to control his wolf rushing forward in his mind. His strength rippled under Kenshin's skin and a taste for blood had him gasp for air as he lunged.

… . . …

Kaoru's chest burned for air as she gripped a handle overhead as the train rushed forward. Wow, she didn't think she was going to make it in time. She slept right through her alarm and woke up with just enough time to jump in her clothes, drag a brush though her hair and bolt for the train. A warm body pressed up against her but Kaoru didn't notice at first. The car was crowded and people where still shifting around to find a place. But then she felt something slither up her skirt. The girl froze, her racing heart screaming in protest as her lungs paused in gasping for air. Yes, there was a hand up her skirt.

A jolt of fear was quickly overwhelmed by anger. No one likes to be grabbed by some stranger especially not high school girls. Who _was_ this pervert going around grabbing girls on the train? Well Kaoru wasn't going to be some other victim on the train, she wasn't going to smother her scream out of embarrassment. She was going to shriek so loud the whole train would know who this pervert was. By the feel of warm skin on the lace of her panties he had only just enough time to pause in its movement before Kaoru whirled around to face the molester. Her scream of rage never escaped and her cocked fist had nothing to aim at.

Instead she was greeted by a wave of red hair in her face as a body crashed into her. Kaoru lost her footing but her desperate grip on the overhead handle kept her on her feet as a man fell with a thud on the ground. He was thin, with slicked back black hair, sallow skin and glasses. One lens was missing and the frame was bent and his cheek was bleeding. The red hair belong to Kenshin, Kaoru realized as the teen threw himself on top of the man, taking him by the front of the shirt with one hand and repeatedly beating on him with the other.

The whole crowd seemed frozen in shock, all eyes watching the beating.

Kaoru felt her ears burning as Kenshin cussed under his breath with each swing. She prayed no one could hear what he was saying. Then it was like a spell was broken and all at once there was commotion. People rushed...some for a closer look, others to get away. Kaoru had to do something, but the only thing she could do was point down at the scuffle and shout.

"It's the molester!" she cried lamely.

But it worked. People gasped, the girls hid their faces, not wanting to see the man that had been grabbing them for weeks. A grown man and a student rushed forward and helped Kenshin drag the beaten man to his feet just as the train lurched to a stop at the next station. His face was a bloody red mass. Two security guards rushed in as the doors opened. Someone must have notified them about the fight. The people in the train car pressed to the sides, allowing security an easy way through to them. They rushed forward.

Kaoru pried her fingers from the handle and lunged for Kenshin's bookbag and latched onto that as the guards dragged them out of the train. More security in their white and blue uniforms rushed into the car as the two with them demanded they all stay put. They didn't step away or let go of them but it only took a moment for the others to gather the information they needed before leaving the car and approaching them. In the end the student and man were let go, as they were only helping. The molester and Kenshin however were detained. It was then and only then that they noticed Kaoru latched on to Kenshin.

"Miss, you may return to the train and be on your way." One of the guards said.

Kaoru shook her head. "I'm the one the man grabbed." She said loudly, turning her eyes to glare at the molester. His face was a mass of red marks that were quickly turning purple. He had a busted bleeding lip and a very broken bleeding nose, but Kaoru didn't wince or turn away from the sight. Her mind returned to the half dozen girls that had suffered from his hands in the past few weeks and for who knows how long before she had moved here. Kaoru lurched forward, hands balled into fists. "You pervert! How could you grab school girls? Little middle school girls for that matter, they're just children you sicko!" She would have attacked him right there in front of them all if an arm of iron hadn't caught her around the middle and pulled her away.

Kenshin pressed his face close, so close they were nearly cheek to cheek as he pulled her back. "Easy now." He said gently into her ear. Their noses bumped as he turned his face to the guards that were moving quickly to separate them.

Kaoru was flooded with the scent of soap and pure anger pouring off Kenshin. It was a heady mix that went right to her lower belly and settled there in a very distracting way. She was almost glad when the guards pulled her away from Kenshin and took all three of them further into the station and into a small building where they placed them in individual rooms.

Kaoru was too jittery to sit in the seat they planted her in. She jumped up as soon as they shut the door. It was just a tiny room, empty save for two metal chairs and the door. She heard them place Kenshin in the room next to hers and the group of guards seemed eager to call the police.

Oh man, they were going to be so late for school.

… . . …

Kaoru gave Kenshin a sidelong glance as the two of them were set on a bench outside the principal's office and the police officer that had escorted them walked into the room. The police were nice, to Kaoru at least, they took her statement and thanked her. Apparently they had been trying to catch this molester for months, but no one would come forward to give a description. Many of the girls were too scared or embarrassed to even say they had been grabbed. Then Kaoru and Kenshin got a ride in a police car to school.

The red-head sat stone faced and with his jaw muscles working. Kaoru wanted to reach out and take his hand but they were not alone in the lobby. The secretary was there as well as a handful of students who were running errands and decided to loiter about wondering why the Swordmanship Prince was in the Office. Kenshin seemed nervous, though, of what she didn't know. She leaned forward slightly until she caught his eye.

"Hey, thanks for kicking the crap outta that creep, Senpai." She said softly. But then she dropped her smile. "You could have at least let me have a swing at him."

It worked, his face twitched as he tried to prevent a smile. He leaned into her. "Knowing you, you would have killed him."

Kaoru smothered her laugh in her hand just as the officer's voice resonated out of the open door.

"No, Sir, she's fine, Her boyfriend took good care of him."

Kaoru leaned even closer. "Why does he think you're my boyfriend." She hissed quickly, her eyes darted about the lobby confirming that at least three students over heard this. By the looks they were sending them, it would be all over the school by lunch hour.

Kenshin shifted, and angled himself in the chair, as if afraid she would take a swing at him. "I uh...needed an excuse as to why I beat the guy half to death. I said I caught him grabbing my girlfriend and lost it." his whispered back.

It was a good reason, he had gone a bit too far in beating the man. Still Kaoru didn't like the fuzzy warm feeling she got at the idea of Kenshin being jealous enough to maim a man that was grabbing her. It was just a cover story, nothing else. They were Club mates and nothing more. He was just helping her out and got overzealous. "Well looks like it's going to be top gossip." Kaoru indicated with a tip of her head at the group of students leaving with their heads together talking.

"Looks like" Kenshin said with a sigh. "I'm alright with that, that I am."

Kaoru's eyes went wide. "You are? What about your friends, what will they think?" Didn't he have some special girl he was worried about? And oh, Kami-sama, what about that fan group he had?

He gave a halfhearted shrug. "I don't care what most people think of me. If anything it'll keep all those girls off my back."

"Yeah because they'll be on mine!" Kaoru nearly shrieked, drawing the attention of the secretary. She dropped her voice. "That's so unfair."

Kenshin winced but didn't say anything.

 _Figures_. Kaoru thought as she slumped back against her chair.

"We can just say it was a misunderstanding by the cop." Kenshin offered.

Kaoru nodded, that was pretty much the truth anyway. But she wasn't sure if it was going to work. She suddenly wasn't looking forward to the rest of the school day.

A/n Personally I think Kenshin got a little bit lucky that he didn't kill the human in front of everyone. He very easily could have. Not proper behavior for an acting Alpha but poor Kenshin's not really in his right mind at the moment. I'm not surprised he snapped a tiny bit. But poor Kaoru! I hate to put my characters in such horrible situations but it was a necessary evil. I think this will help bring them together a bit more, don't you? And Megumi and Sano are slowly sifting through the possibilities of Kaoru's life.

Hopefully Hiko never hears a word of Kenshin's attack. He'd thrash Kenshin.

Do you think Kenshin acted harshly? Or not harsh enough? Let me know!  
Thank you for reading and Reviews are greatly loved!


	8. Chapter 8

A/n Hello everyone! So if you've been following my other stories then you already know the drill. This update will be the last update for his story until December. I'm participating in NanoWrimo this November and I'm putting 100% of my free time into completing it. I don't want to rush and post any lackluster chapters. But everything will be back on track in December.  
Thank you for all of you who left a review.

On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 8

Kaoru was wrong, it wasn't the talk of the school by lunch hour, but it was by the end of the day. It was the overly large crowd that sat in the gym for last hour that gave it away. Kaoru knew they were seniors that had free hour, but instead of going home they wanted to see the talk of the school...the newest pair.

"Why are all these students here?" Tae asked as they stretched.

It was their last day learning about swordsmanship, now Kaoru would only see Kenshin during Club three days a week. The thought made her a little sad. "Oh, they think Himura-Senpai and I are dating."

"Eh?!" Tae jerked upright.

"It's just a misunderstanding." Kaoru rushed. "Himura-Senpai beat up a molester that grabbed me on the train, the cops got involved and they figured he was my boyfriend. That's why I was late for class."

Tae let out a breath. "Why didn't you say anything at lunch?"

"Misao would have made a big deal about it." Kaoru stated honestly.

Tae nodded. "Good point. But she had to have heard by now. She's going to freak."

"I know, my phone will be exploding with her calls after school." Kaoru muttered as she glanced at a rather large group of girls sitting in the bleachers glaring her way. Tae followed her gaze.

"Yikes, looks like they don't believe the story."

"Yeah." Kaoru glanced over to there Kenshin and the rest of the Club members were setting up. He didn't looked phased in the least. It was a good plan, just act like nothing was different and soon it would all go away.

"Don't get caught alone with them, those girls will rip you to shreds." Tae added.

That deflated any confidence Kaoru had left. With her head angled downward she made her way over to her partner as the rest of her class did the same.

"Never approach an enemy with your eyes down." Kenshin snapped when she came close enough.

She glanced up to see him flash her a smile.

"Didn't your father teach you anything?"

"My father taught me everything." Kaoru muttered, flashing him a sly smile in return. The shared smile didn't go unnoticed by their audience. But Kenshin tugged on her sleeve as he handed her her wooden sword.

"Ignore them." He whispered. "A bit of gossip and this school looses all dignity." He said with a tisk. "Keep your eyes and mind on me, not on them."

Well that was easy. Kaoru seemed to have eyes only for the red-head anyways. He moved with grace and speed and yet was so very precise in his moments. His arms moved just as he wanted them too, his feet went right were he told them, it seemed as though even his hair swished about his shoulders in a controlled manner. At one point she noted the dark purple marks on his fist from beating the molester. She cringed in thought of what the man's face must look like.

Soon the class was over and Kaoru made her way to the girls locker room to change into her Club uniform. She had just tied her belt when the locker room door opened. Kaoru didn't pay any attention at first. Many other sports clubs were starting and soon the room would have a dozen girls or more changing. But when all was silent Kaoru looked up to find a trio of girls standing, staring at her.

Kaoru slammed her locker shut and locked it. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"So is it true?" The middle girl asked. They looked to be a year younger than her, but the girl in the middle was far too short to tell her true age. She had jet black hair cut above her shoulders and her pale lips were pressed into a thin line.

"Is what?" Kaoru wasn't stupid. This obviously had something to do with the rumor. She wasn't going to let it get to her and she was sure as hell wasn't going to let three girls intimidate her in any way. She slipped her sandals back on as the center girl sputtered for a moment.

"About you and Himura-Senpai being a couple!" She finally blurted.

Senpai...so they were younger. "No it's not." Kaoru said simply and walked around them to the locker room door.

"Wait a minute, we're supposed to believe that?"

Kaoru paused at the door and turned to look at them over her shoulder. Her blue eyes were hard as glass and all three girls flinched under her gaze. "I don't care if you believe me or not. You can ask him yourself if you don't. But as of this moment we are not a couple." With that she turned and left the girls in the room.

 _As of this moment_. That much was true. He seemed overly friendly with her, and he didn't seem the type to be such a way with friends, much less someone he only knew for a few weeks. Perhaps something might develop later, but at the moment, no, there was nothing. Kaoru's teeth were grinding as she returned to the gym, she hit the push bar to the door a bit too hard and it swung forcefully against the wall. The loud bang caused nearly everyone to turn her way.

The gym was half empty now, but there were still quite a few more loitering people than normal. A quick glance told her that the senior girls were glaring death at her. Anger continued to well up as she turned her eyes on Kenshin. He had already turned to her when she exploded into the gym and he seemed wary at her clenched fists, jaw and twitching eye. Kaoru was certain he could even see the throbbing vein in her forehead.

As the club members paired up, Kenshin quickly lifted his sword and fell into stance as she recovered her sword and turned to him. Their was no teaching at that moment, instead they fell into battle.

"Hiya!" Kaoru cried as she swung her sword with all her might. Kenshin blocked it with ease but his growing eyes told her he was not expecting her rise in ki. The pair dodged and weaved, stepped forward and jumped back. Their swords were a blur as they attacked and defended. Kenshin wasn't pulling his swings, Kaoru realized, he was truly trying to hit her, but she was able to block him, a month of his drills seemed to be working. She never knew she could move so fast.

When a thrust nearly tagged him, Kenshin leveled his gaze at her, causing his hair to fall into his eyes as he darted forward. Their swords clashed and for one quick moment Kaoru thought she would finally hit her mark, but Kenshin gave his sword a slight twist, causing her bokken to jump out of her hands and arch up and over her head to land behind her.

A hush had fallen over the gym and even the other club members paused in their sparing to turn to them. But Kenshin it seemed, didn't notice them and he was trying damn hard to make her ignore them as well. He dropped his sword at his feet and stepped over it, advancing on Kaoru with his hands in front of him and his eyes locked onto her.

"Hit me." He demanded and Kaoru found her self scrambling to remember any hand-to-hand combat her father had taught her. A hand darted out to grab at her but Kaoru slapped it away and rushed forward to swing at his jaw. But Kenshin seemed to know what was in her mind because he caught her hand easily and pushed the punch away.

"Raah!" Kenshin shouted, throwing a punch that Kaoru was only just able to evade. Her hands stung from the force of his punches and her stamina was starting to lag. Her legs ached and her shoulder screamed with every punch. They were a blur of speed, Kaoru didn't know how much longer she could move at this speed.

"Come on." He hissed so only she could hear. He pounded his chest with one fist. "Come at me."

Kaoru swallowed, lunging forward and breaking his stance and wrapping her delicate fingers around the thick column that was his throat. His skin was hot and slick with sweat.

The crowd hissed

Getting so close to him Kaoru could see that his eyes were fire! They glittered bright purple and heated amber swirled within them. There it was again! That strange explosion of color in his eyes. But Kaoru didn't have a chance for a closer look, her distraction cost her as he knocked her hand away from his throat and reached for hers.

Strong, sure and burning hot fingers enveloped her neck and as he pulled her toward him. Kaoru was certain she caught a flash of sharp teeth set in determination. Her hands jutted outward and the two were tangled and locked together. They couldn't pull apart, nor pull the other closer. Girls on the bleachers were going nuts, chittering and gasping, their hands going over their mouths. The boys were near beside themselves for the outcome of such a spar, jumping up from their seats to get a better look.

Kenshin's teeth snapped loudly, drawing her attention back to his mouth and the heady mix of scent that seemed so male.

"Use your feet." He grunted.

Kaoru didn't look down, she instantly kicked with one foot and knocked Kenshin out from under her. But his hold on her was sure and he dragged her down with him. He fell but Kaoru caught herself, falling only to one knee and freeing one hand to cock back in a fist. The pair froze, both tired and gasping for air. Kaoru realized that though she caught herself on one knee, her other leg was wrapped around Kenshin's side, causing her to straddle his stomach. The air in the gym suddenly became thick, hot and hard to breath. The noise of the students drowned out her own thoughts and she relaxed her body slightly.

At once Kenshin threw his leg up and rolled his body. Kaoru felt her back slam into the mats and a heavy weight settle on top of her. When she focused she found their position's reversed. Though she still had the front of his gi in her grasp, he was the one with the cocked fist. His top knot had come loose in the struggle and his crimson hair fell like a silk curtain on either side of his face.

"Hey guys, this isn't the Jujutsu Club."

The pair of them looked up to find their Club members all gathered around them.

"That was impressive though, Senpai you should teach us that move sometimes." Another stated.

With the spar over Kaoru suddenly realized the noise of the bystanders in the bleachers and how things must look with Kenshin straddling her body. With a sudden and great heave, she pushed Kenshin off of her and scrambled to her feet.

"Oro!" Kenshin flailed as he tipped over and landed on his backside.

"What was that all about?" Kaoru demanded as she flustered around with the wisps of her hair that had become free of her ribbon and were sticking to her sweaty face.

"I don't know. I wanted to check your hand-to-hand skills...after what happened." He said in a soft tone.

Their Club mates took this as a sign to get back into sparing with their partners and they wandered back to their places. "I guess this was not the best time." He added with a half shrug.

"No, not with half your followers here." She hissed. She didn't dare look over her shoulder to the group she knew was there, she could nearly feel the holes being drilled into her back.

A red eyebrow lifted. "You seem to care what they think of us?"

Us? There was no 'Us' "I only care when they feel the need to accost me in the locker room for information and then not believing what I told them." She returned.

The gleaming fire in his eyes suddenly turned cold and he stepped forward. "I don't tolerate that sort of drama."

"I don't either, but it's hard when it's all about yourself." Kaoru suddenly felt tired. The day had been long and very eventful that morning. As much as she hated to admit it she flirted with the idea of being a couple with Kenshin. It couldn't possibly happen for real. But her mind always wandered back to that moment they shared at his apartment. Her whole body gave a slight quiver.

Kenshin took another step forward and reached down for his bokken. "Your fighting is good, by the way." He changed the subject.

Kaoru was thankful though. "Yes, I could have beat that guy up myself, but you took all the fun." She snapped not unkindly as she went to retrieve her sword.

The Club Leader actually looked sheepish. "I was mad, that I was."

"Damn, I'd hate to see what you would have done to him had you really had been my boyfriend." Kaoru joked. However, her laugh died in her throat with that same cold glittering look shuttered across his eyes.

… . . ….

He would have killed that man.

Kenshin was sure of it. He would have killed him and gladly too. He had felt the sharp edge of cruelty rise up within him when he beat that man's face to a bleeding mass, he wanted nothing more than to rip him to bits.

Kenshin glanced over at his companion on the train. She sat silently, one hand holding open a manga. Her blue eyes traveled slowly over the pages, and she moved only to turn the next page. It was late when they finally got on the train home. The cars were somewhat empty at the moment and the two of them were able to grab seats. The beating left no evidence on the train, Kenshin noted. Had there been blood? He remember blood on the man's face and his own hands but did any spill? He couldn't remember. The memory only brought back the sight of Kaoru being violated and the feeling of his own rage.

Again he gave the girl a sidelong glance that went from her eyes and wandered down to slightly parted lips. Most times he saw her she was smiling, or those lips were pressed together in determination or being chewed on. This was new and Kenshin found himself fascinated. She licked her lips every time she turned a page. It was just a dart of a dark pink tongue but Kenshin couldn't seem to look away.

Gradually his eyes drifted down to the smooth paleness of her neck.

He recalled their spar only an hour ago and how her neck felt under his hands. A delicate part of the body, a weakness even. But the memory of holding her in such a way left _him_ feeling weak. The weight of her body pressing him to the floor was at the time, comical. Though they were nearly the same in size, she was such a little thing compared to his strength. His wolf didn't like being pinned on his back., but was soothed with the idea of a soft female body doing so.

Kenshin yanked his eyes away before he could be caught staring. Also that traitorous part of his body was refusing to settle down. If he didn't calm himself, the whole train would soon know what he thoughts were about the girl he was sitting next to. He also scolded himself for engaging in hand-to-hand with Kaoru in such a public place. He wanted...no….he needed to see that wolf side of her. He thought perhaps he could push her into letting her wolf slip free, if just for a moment as his had. She was strong, and fast, too fast for a normal human, not fast enough for a wolf.

It really bothered him that she didn't seem to realize what he was. His scent was strong enough to be confused as an Alpha, Megumi had stated. Was Kaoru just pretending to not notice or was he something she wasn't interested in? That though made his hormones settle for good. Perhaps he wasn't what she was looking for? Perhaps she couldn't sniff him out, that might be because she wasn't a full-blooded wolf. She very well might be clueless to any other wolves around her, or any other supernatural types at that.

The thought soothed his stinging pride but only made him more and more curious about her.

"Got any plans over the weekend?"

Kenshin jerked his head around so fast he was sure he came close to snapping his neck. She had put away her manga while he was having a self confidence meltdown. He came face to face with those blue eyes.

"Oh, no nothing really planed. Homework." He said lamely. "You?"

"Same." she said with a shrug.

In reality the moon was a handful of nights from being full and his wolf wanted to run. He planed on going out with Sano and Megumi again. Their stop arrived and all too soon Kenshin found himself waving to Kaoru as she headed down her street and he down to his.

Kenshin was conflicted. His number one rule was to never get involved with anyone from school. One, with his advanced age, the idea was a bit creepy, and he really didn't like the drama that girls caused. But this was different. Kaoru was different, she was of his kind. She was nice and sweet, funny and tough. She didn't take crap and could handle herself in a fight. She was just the kind of female he wanted.

He reached his apartment and let himself in. He would be a fool to let her go. Even if she was only a half-breed. Both of them had denied that they were a couple but Kenshin had played with the thought all day. He really wanted to give Kaoru a chance. If it didn't work out, he only had this year of school left. Then he would leave her behind.

But before he could even think about asking for a date he had to find out more about her pack and why they were here. He tossed his things on the small kitchen table and stomped into the room to change out of his uniform. He returned, tugging on a shirt when he noticed the bright colored bowl peeking out from under his backpack. It was then a thought hit him. An obvious idea...he kicked himself for not thinking of it before. He had Kaoru's card, so she knew he knew her address, he could show up at her door.

Was this the way normal teenagers felt? Scraping around for any excuses to see a member of the opposite sex? He felt excited and oddly, triumphant. Yet he was nervous, as nervous as he felt with his first go 'round. But it had been years since his first time with a female and he was not a teenager but a full fledged man. But this time….this girl counted. Her bloodlines may be thin and weak, but that didn't matter to him. Kenshin didn't want to be an Alpha. He didn't like controlling others. He was the muscle, the grunt, a warrior...not a leader. He hated the politics and was glad Hiko was the one that dealt with them.

Kenshin glared at the soup bowl as if it were the one to remind him that Kaoru's lines were thin. To hell with the politics. He snatched the bowl out from under his pack, grabbed his keys and rushed out the

door before he lost his nerve.

… . . …

There was nothing different about the house. Kenshin already knew this from the multiple times he had patrolled the area at night. But in the day it had a different look about it, even if that didn't change the fact that there was nothing odd about it. There was a small yard surrounded by a wall, simple to care for potted plants sat on the steps of the porch. A tiny good luck chime tinged softly in the wind. Kenshin steeled his nerves and rang the door bell.

There was movement inside and then the door swung open. Kenshin didn't know what to expect. Would their be other wolves inside? Would they find his being there as a threat? Would they attack? Suddenly it seemed that coming here alone was a bad idea, he could have had Sano wait out of sight. He was a warrior, but he didn't like to believe he was the best. A pack worked together for a reason. Even the best could be taken down by sheer numbers.

Kenshin found himself looking up, up into the piercing dark eyes of a large man. Not since Hiko had he seen a man so tall and shoulders so wide. An Alpha to be sure. But no, a quick sniff told him this man was pure human, an amazing human. He realized he was turning the bowl over and over in his hands and so he stilled his nervous tick before bowing very low.

"Hello, I'm Himura Kenshin, I'm here to see Kaoru-san." He straightened up slightly. "Mr...Kamiya?"

The man's glare lifted instantly yet he crossed his arms over his massive chest. "Yes I'm Mr. Kamiya."

Kenshin returned to his bow. "Nice to meet you, Mr, Kamiya."

The man stepped back and allowed the younger one to step inside. "How do you know Kaoru?" He asked as Kenshin kicked off his shoes.

"Oh, I'm the leader of the Swordsmanship Club, Sir."

At this those dark eyes brightened and he dropped his arms. "Oh! So You're the one beating my daughter black and blue."

Kenshin froze. "Sir?" did his voice just notch up a bit higher with that one word?

"No, no, that's a good thing. I've never seen Kaoru-chan so exhausted after school. It's good to see that she's being challenged and pushed. I don't have the heart to do it myself."

Kenshin's breath came out with a whoosh and he gave the man a smile. "Yes sir, she has the skill to be great, she just needs to work hard."

Again the man smiled. "That's what I like to hear."

"I just came by to give Kaoru back her soup bowl and to thank her for the soup when I was sick. I'm sorry I didn't return it sooner."

"Oh, so you're the one Kaoru made the soup for."

Kenshin felt his shoulders pull back and chest rise as the large man looked him up and down. He didn't know why he felt he needed to preen like a bird on display in front of this man.

"Well, your red hair is odd, but if my daughter likes you then that's all that matters."

 _Kami_. Kenshin felt the weight fall off his shoulders as Kaoru's father looked away. So he was giving him a look over. Did he pass? Seemed so because Mr. Kamiya motioned for him to follow him and he lead Kenshin up a set of stairs. Wait, did he say that Kaoru liked him? He would have to think more about that later. Purple eyes quickly scanned the living space. There didn't seem to be anyone else in the house. There was only the scent of Kaoru and her father. The stair well held framed photographs.

Many were of Kaoru in various school grades.

Damn but she was cute even as a little kid. Kenshin thought to himself as he spied one where she had to have only started school, she was missing a few of her front teeth but that didn't stop her from smiling at the camera, and those blue eyes...so big and bright. A large frame held a picture of Kaoru perhaps somewhat younger than middle school age. Her father stood behind her, a tall wall of pride and happiness and sitting beside him was a beautiful lady. She had to be Kaoru's mother, she looked nearly identical to Kaoru. Same pale skin, big blue eyes, raven wing hair. The only difference was that her mother seemed to be a petite thing. Kaoru it seemed received some height and strength from her father.

Kenshin paused for half a second to peer closely at the woman. If Kaoru's father was human, this woman then must be the wolf. She was so small and dainty though. Confused and still very curious Kenshin came to a stop next to Mr. Kamiya as he knocked on one of the closed doors.

"Come in Otosan!" Kaoru called from inside. He opened the door and surprised Kenshin by slapping him in the center of the back and pushing him, stumbling, into Kaoru's room. Kaoru was sitting on a swiveling chair sideways, so that her legs dangled over the armrest. She was still in her school uniform but her blazer had been removed and her blouse was two buttons undone and her tie was pulled to hang uselessly around her neck. Her shoes and stockings were missing, giving Kenshin ample fill of bare, smooth legs, ankles, and toes. She turned in her chair and nearly tipped it over.

"Senpai!" She flailed out of the chair and stood upright. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll leave you two, I'm headed out in half an hour." Mr. Kamiya stated, turning to head back down the stairs. Both Kenshin and Kaoru watched him in disbelief that the man would leave them alone together. He left the door open though, the man was not daft.

Kenshin turned back to Kaoru who looked like she wanted to bolt, Quickly he held out the bowl. "I just wanted to return this, that I did. I never did thank you for the soup, it was…good."

Kaoru relaxed slightly as she reached for the bowl. "I'm not as good as my mother when it comes to cooking. Otosan always said her leek soup could cure any illness." She set the bowl on her desk where her homework sat.

"Where is your mother, I would like to meet her too."

"Oh." She blinked a few times, blocking the emotion that Kenshin was trying to read. "She died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry, that I am."

Kaoru nodded. "I never know what to say when people tell me that." She admitted. She turned and sat on her bed and pushed her desk chair around to face him. "Sit?"

"Thanks." Kenshin sat, letting the seat swivel around. The room was a normal looking room. Bookshelves were full of books and manga, there was a closet that was closed at the moment, a vanity with her hair brush and various colors of hair ribbons draped across it. There was a small stack of moving boxes that had yet to be unpacked in the corner. Her bed had a yellow bedspread with two stuffed animals on it. There was only a calendar on the wall, no posters or pictures of friends other than a small framed picture of her with two girls sitting on her bedside table. He stopped the chair from turning as he faced her again. "You don't have to tell anyone anything you don't want to." Kenshin offered. "A nod like you just did is fine."

"She was hit by a car when crossing the street." Kaoru continued. "Is is odd that I'm talking about it?" She asked guardedly. "No one ever wants to talk about it.

Kenshin shook his head. "Talk, if it makes you feel better." Those blue eyes suddenly turned stormy as wave after wave of emotion washed across them.

"Maybe at some other time." She said with a nod, the storm clearing from those expressive eyes.

Kenshin offered her a soft, gentle smile. "I will listen whenever you feel like talking about it. I know losing your parents is hard. I lost both of mine when I was very young."

Kaoru chewed on her lip as she looked down at her hands in her lap. Kenshin took that moment to further take in her room. On the floor at his feet her school bag sat, opened and half empty. On the desk beside him her homework sat. So she did her work right away, it seemed. Her scent was thick in her room. It was somewhat easy to pick out the wolf scent now that he knew it was there. He wondered if her fur was as inky black as her hair, and how such blue eyes would look against such dark fur. Was she a timid thing, or more secure with her strength? He wanted to see her in her wolf form so bad, he wanted to run with her, hunt with her, and most of all he wanted her.

It was easy to pin this on his raging hormones. He was young, she was young and would soon be in heat again. How would he ever survive that sweet scent pulling at him? But he didn't care. He wanted to at least try. He saw how Megumi and Sano looked at each other. Not all lives were like Hiko, rutting around with paid strangers or old friends with benefits. Hiko wanted him to sire some pups while he himself had yet to have one…that they knew of anyway.

"Do you think there will be a crowd at Club again? It was rather distracting today." Kaoru brought up.

"Ah, I hope it just goes back to normal. I'm sorry, that I am. I never should have told the cop we were together."

Her cheeks tinted very slightly. "It was to keep you from getting into trouble so I don't mind. I would be upset if you had gotten in trouble because of me."

Kenshin sliced the air with his hand. "Not because of you. Because of him. He was the pervert, it's his fault."

"Right." Kaoru said with a nod and with a sigh got to her feet. "Otosan will be leaving for work soon, I'll walk you out."

Already? Kenshin was enjoying the easy way they could talk with each other. "Right." He climbed to his feet and followed behind the girl as she lead him out of her room and back down the stairs. Kenshin slipped his shoes back on and Kaoru opened the front door and stepped out with him.

"Just so you know, I haven't told my dad what happened this morning. I'm not sure if I will. I don't want him to worry."

"He won't hear anything from me." Kenshin promised. "I think you should tell him though, but that's none of my business."

Kaoru nodded, glad that he understood. "It was nice of you to stop by." Kaoru said suddenly, her cheeks still pink. "Have a good weekend."

"It was no problem." Kenshin watched as she moved to walk him down the three steps to the yard. The late afternoon sun made her pale skin glow and her hair shimmer with blue-blackness. She was a lovely thing, one he wanted for himself. Before he could think and change his mind, he blurted. "Would you like to go out somewhere tomorrow?"

Kaoru turned her head sharply, a look of surprise on her face. Her feet were still moving down the steps and she stuttered and tripped.

Kenshin lunged for her flailing hand and all he got was air. Kaoru fell past the other two steps and hit the gravel walkway that cut through the yard. "Kaoru are you alrig-" the question lodged in his throat as he found Kaoru sprawled on the ground, her skirt had flow up and exposed the ample curve of her buttocks and the lace of lemon yellow panties.

But Kenshin's eyes rooted to a set of dark pink scars that blemished that soft flesh just at the top of her thigh. A cold grip of dread froze his feet at the top of the steps.

* * *

A/n And the truth is out!  
Omg what do you think Kenshin is going to do? I was so excited writing this last paragraph. It seems Kenshin is enjoying the idea of going out with Kaoru, will this new discovery change anything? What does this mean for Kaoru and what does it mean for Kenshin? So many possibilities!  
Thank you for reading! Please leave a review. It's all I have to survive on for the next six weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n  
And I'm back! LOL, most of you already know this as you read my other stories but, you know, gotta stay consistent. Also, I honestly had no idea that my break was going to match up with one of the bigger cliff-hanging moments in the story. You bet I cackled like a witch when I realized it though. Ah...I'm such a mean writer.  
Anyways, no more cliff lets get on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 9

With a cry Kaoru yanked her skirt down and jumped to her feet. Her face was blazing as red as Kenshin's hair.

"Did you see?" She demanded.

"Oro?" Kenshin glanced up at her.

"Did you see?!" She repeated, her eyes squeezed shut.

Kenshin moved do her side. "If I said yes, would you still go out with me tomorrow?"

"No!" She had one fist still keeping her skirt down even though gravity was working just fine.

"Then no I didn't see anything."

"Liar!" Kaoru gasped, her blue eyes popping open.

Kenshin only gave her a smile. "So is it a date?"

"What?" Her face was one of confusion and disbelief.

"A date, tomorrow?" He let his eyes look hopeful, he dropped that guard of his, letting her see he was serious.

With her face still aflame, she tucked back a strand of lose hair and nodded. "A-alright...a date...tomorrow."

Kenshin's smile grew. "Great, I'll see you tomorrow at the train at about ten in the morning?

"Why so early?"

"I have a place I want to take you, but it gets crowded so I thought we could go early."

Kaoru took a moment to think. "Alright." She was finally starting to relax. "I look forward to it."

"Me too." Kenshin said honestly as he waved and let himself out of her yard. He heard her walk back up the steps and the front door opened and closed. The wolf turned away, the smile dropping from his face as he stalked down the street. When he was sure he was out of sight he pulled his phone from his pocket and jabbed a button.

"Mushi-Mushi."

"Megumi...I think I discovered the mystery behind Kaoru."

The lady doctor made a slight noise as she settled the phone against her other ear. "And?"

"And I think I've discovered a crime." His fist clenched the phone and the plastic contraption creaked.

"What do you mean?"

"Kaoru's been bitten."

… . . …

Kenshin found himself sitting in Megumi's living room. One leg was bouncing and his fingers drummed against the small table he sat at. Sano sat beside him, setting a filled glass and a plate of food in front of him. Kenshin didn't bother to see what was being fed to him, he drained his glass, wishing it was something more like hard liquor. Megumi quickly returned from her room with a laptop computer. She sat on the other side of the table was was tapping away at the keys.

"Are you sure it was a wolf bite." Megumi asked around the screen.

Kenshin leveled his eyes at her. "I've seem enough wolf bites in my life to know what one looks like. This is very much a wolf bite, and it's fresh, months old, a year at the most."

Megumi's lips were pressed thin and downward as she typed. "Could it have been asked for?"

Kenshin shook his head. "It was not a clean little bite like what you gave Sano." He glanced at his friend. "It was a rough, painful bite." The sight of large pink scars on such delicate flesh was like feeding a fire gasoline...such was the rage within Kenshin. Rage that he held in well. "Kaoru had been a simple human girl until someone attacked her." He beat his fist against the table. "That's why she didn't know I was a wolf, why she came to my apartment while in full heat."

Sano huffed and leaned in to catch Kenshin's eyes. "Sorry Man, but I don't follow. Wouldn't she realize these things after turning?"

"Yes, but she hasn't turned yet." Megumi answered for Kenshin.

"Why not?"

"Because." Kenshin said around clenched teeth. "Kaoru is a virgin and can't change until...that is taken care of."

Sano looked even more bewildered. "What?"

"Full-blooded wolves, those born a wolf start to change once they reach what human would consider sexual maturity...puberty." Megumi rattled off as she typed. "You were no longer a virgin when I bit you, so you changed right away."

Sano barked a laugh. "Oh yeah, I lost my virginity well before meeting you."

"Being that you were only nineteen when we met...makes that fact a bit awkward." Megumi paused in her typing and turned to her mate.

Sano gave his wife a soft smile before turning back to Kenshin. "Biting humans is illegal, though."

"Yes, you need permission first. Such as Megumi did when she took you as her mate, she asked the council permission to change you. But Kaoru is far too young for council to have granted permission. If she had lost her virginity and had a mate, they might have made an exception. But I doubt that, there were no signs of a male anywhere in her home, and again the bite was horrible looking, whoever bit her didn't seem to care about the pain it would cause her." His teeth snapped together as his words ended in a growl.

"Whoever bit her left her to deal with the change on her own once she lost her virginity." Megumi's bright red lips pulled into a sneer. "What lowlife would do that? That poor girl had to have been terrified at having a large wolf bite her." Megumi returned to her laptop and tapped a few more keys. "There." She closed the laptop. "I sent an e-mail to the council, reporting this."

Kenshin didn't say anything, he sat with his bangs over his eyes glaring into a corner of the room. "A rogue wolf?" He muttered to himself.

"Maybe, or a pack of them." Megumi returned.

Kenshin's last pack was a rogue pack, they treated him like shit and always wanted to bite females to expand their power. But they never had the balls to really do it. There was a pack, or at least one wolf out there that was worse than his last pack. The thought made him shiver.

"Kenshin you have to tell her." Megumi blurted.

"Oro?" He turned back to the woman. "Oh, no, I can't do that, that I can't"

"What? Why not?"

"I can't be the one that changes her life forever, right now she's a normal human. I don't want to be the one that messes that up."

Megumi slapped her hand on the table, startling Sano and Kenshin. "I didn't say you had to be the one to take her virginity, idiot! But you have to tell her! You can't just let her go on with her life, sleep with some human man and find herself transforming. If you tell her, at least she will expect it and not kill anyone on accident."

"Yeah man, and don't wait until you're about to fuck her before sayin' something. You both need clear heads." Sano added.

Kenshin gaped at the man. "That sounds very hypocritical coming from you Sanosuke." Kenshin had to admit. Sanosuke only shrugged. It was the truth.

"Fine!" Kenshin barked. "I'll tell her, but I'll tell her when I'm good and ready to tell her." He hit the table with his fist just thinking about it. "I'm going to find out how much she knows before I do, I don't want to lay it on her all at once. She'll think I'm crazy if she knows nothing."

Megumi sat back. "That's fine. As long as you tell her before she loses her virginity."

… . . …

Kaoru was up late digging all her clothes out of moving boxes and hanging them up to air out. It had been weeks, but she still wasn't unpacked. What was Kenshin thinking asking her out on a date? Was it that obvious she was interested in him? But what about his fan group? Surely there were far prettier girls out there he would rather be with. Why her? Yes she was the new transfer student but he wasn't even in her same grade. Kaoru sighed. Perhaps he was interested because she shared his love for swordsmanship. She was the only girl in the Club.

Kaoru nodded to herself as she took down a yellow dress and held it up in front of her as she stood by the mirror. That had to be why, they shared an interest that no other girl in the school seem to share. She set that down and took up a green summer dress. Picking an outfit would be so much easier if the teen had bothered to tell her were they were going. Why did he have to be so cryptic? Should she wear a girly dress? Pants and walking shoes? A swimsuit? "Arg!" Kaoru tossed the dress to the side. She had to make a choice and make it fast. She only had an hour and half before she had to met Kenshin.

Her father had been thrilled. Which confused Kaoru. She thought fathers were supposed to hate the idea of their daughters dating. But he did seem to like Kenshin. Kaoru pulled a face at herself in the mirror. Swordsmanship it seems brings people together. Knowing her father, he would be thrilled for her to marry a swords master. A swords master was good enough for her mother.

Kaoru scrubbed the surprise tears from her eyes. She suddenly missed her mother and wished she was here to help her with her first date.

… . . …

Kaoru smoothed out the folds of her sky blue, knee-length dress for the hundredth time. She was only just able to catch herself before she fixed the lemon yellow ribbon in her hair...yet again. Did she look okay? Her father said she looked great, but she wasn't sure. She almost wanted to call Tae or Misao over to help her. But she didn't really want to spread the word about a date with Kenshin. If it went bad, it could all be hush-hush and no one would know and there would be no drama at school. She glanced down at her legs in white stockings and her matte black buckle shoes.

She shouldn't have come early. She leaned from one foot to the other, trying to keep her hands clasped behind her back so she wouldn't smooth her dress down again. The longer she stood there, the more she felt something was wrong with her outfit. She wished there was a mirror somewhere. A shop window or pond, anything reflective would work.

Her lip gloss was just a shade darker than she normally wore and she suddenly had a moment of panic. Was he expecting her to wear actual makeup? Kaoru didn't even own any. The two silver bangles she kept spinning around her wrist were the most girly item she owned. But if Kenshin wanted a girly kind of girl, he wouldn't have asked her.

She was going in circles and repeating herself. She heaved a sigh.

"Am I late?"

Kaoru jumped. Kenshin's red hair appeared just beside her.

"Oh!" She turned. "No!" She waved her hands in front of her. "I was only thinking." Her eyes darted over him. His hair was contained in a tight, severe braid but his bangs hung free about his face like always. He wore dark pants, and a shocking magenta long sleeve shirt. A dark lightweight jacket covered it all. But the burst of bright color at his wrists where the jacket stopped distracted her greatly.

Damn, he looked great.

She was pretty sure he just threw on the first thing he grabbed.

He seemed relieved. "You seemed upset, I thought I was late." He pulled his phone out as if to be doubly sure of the time and then quickly put it away.

"To be honest, I was worried I wasn't dressed correctly. You never told me where we were going, Senpai."

He gave her an unreadable tilt of the head. Somewhere between amused and confused. "Would you like me to tell you or do you want to be surprised?"

Kaoru thought for a moment. A surprise would be fun and exciting. But what if it was a disappointment? Would she be able to hide it from Kenshin when the surprise was revealed? "Could you maybe give me a hint?" She asked sweetly. "A little one?" She pinched her thumb and forefinger together.

Kenshin's smirk was lopsided. "It's outdoors."

"Hmm, a slightly bigger one?" Her thumb and forefinger moved apart by an inch.

"There will be lots of junk food."

"Good enough for me!" Kaoru laughed.

Kenshin only smiled and shook his head to himself as the train arrived and slowed into the station. The two got on and found that they were spoiled for choice of seats. It was too late in the morning for people going to work, and too early for lunch hour. The train was only a quarter full. The pair picked seats by the window and sat in silence for the first few minutes of travel. There were other young teens on the train. All off to activities and dates as well. Kaoru twisted her small clutch purse stealing a look over at Kenshin and nearly gasping when she caught him watching her.

"Is this your first date, Senpai?" Kaoru blurted out. It was the only thing she could think of to say.

Kenshin didn't look away when he was caught, instead he kept his purple eyes on her. "Please don't call me Senpai. We're on a date." Kenshin said with a soft smile.

So they were going to be on a name basis now? Himura-san felt just as bad as Senpai. "Kenshin-san?" It took effort to say, it was a large step to use his name. It felt awkward and yet thrilling at the same time.

Kenshin nodded."Better." He took a breath. "It is my first date." His first real date without having to pay the girl first.

"Mine too." Kaoru admitted. "I'm surprised. You seem pretty popular."

His eyebrows rose, amused. "I keep to myself." Was all he said.

Well she could understand that. Being popular must mean that sometimes people are not themselves around you. It must be hard trying to figure out who really wanted to be a friend. Kaoru had never seen how he acted in school, but if he acted in the same way he did during gym and Club, how could anyone think he was open to new friends?

And yet here they were, out on a date after having known each other for a short time. She glanced up and caught him looking at her again. The depth of purple and lavender seemed to pull her deep into them until she felt exposed and stripped of any defenses. She couldn't help but shiver under such an intense gaze. Again he didn't look away when she caught him watching her.

It was a heart hammering half an hour on the train. Kaoru had tried to guess there destination but Kenshin refused to give any more hints and simply put her mind at ease that her outfit was perfect for the occasion. Finally Kenshin stood as a stop came up and reached for Kaoru's hand to help her to her feet. Kaoru looked around as soon as they left the station but found only tall trees around them. Were they in the countryside? Perhaps near the large crop of mountains that sat near the city?

"Where are we?" She asked hearing a strange sound from the trees.

Kenshin turned and took her hand with a smile. "You'll see. Come on."

His touch was burning hot. It surprised Kaoru so much she almost shook her hand free of his. But she held tight and allowed him to pull her along the stone sidewalk that curved around a grove of trees.

At once the source of the strange sound grew louder and louder and then Kaoru could see lights twinkling from the between the branches. Shouts of laughter and the smell of popcorn filled the air and Kaoru found herself ahead of Kenshin, pulling him behind her.

"Wait I thought I was showing you the surprise, not the other way around." Kenshin laughed as Kaoru rounded the corner and saw a large Ferris wheel and roller coaster loom high over the trees.

"An amusement park?" Kaoru's feet rooted to the ground as she gazed up at the colors bursting from the emerald of the trees.

Kenshin came up beside her. "I hope that's alright?"He said softly upon seeing her shocked face. He feared he might have made the wrong choice, but his fear vanished as soon as she turned her face to him. Her smile was so big and her eyes so bright she looked like a small adorable child.

"I've never been to one of these places before!" She jumped from foot to foot. "Hurry, let's go, let's go!"

Kenshin laughed to himself as he let the female pull him along. Well, she sure seemed excited.

… . . …

Kenshin was pulled from one booth to another. Kaoru was like a little kid in this place. And Kenshin didn't mind one little bit. It was nice being around someone who had no problem being themselves. She huffed when she lost at the games they played, and cheered when he won. When they played against each other she was fierce and competitive. However, she took losing and winning gracefully. He gave her all the little trinkets he won anyway. She tried to refuse but he wouldn't let her. Soon he had two stuffed animals, a poster, three charms and a lucky wind chime in his pack for her.

After a round of rides, including the two giant roller coasters the two of them found themselves wedged next to each other on a seat in the Ferris Wheel. Suddenly they were secluded and alone. All at once the day went from one of fun out with a friend, to a more date-like feeling. As the large machine carried them higher and further away from the crowd Kenshin found himself entranced not by the sight of the sparkling blue sky and the glittering silver city in the distance, but by the lovely little female at his side.

"Oh, Kenshin-san!." She had started calling him. "Look at the city! It looks like a model toy." She stretched her neck and leaned as far as she dared in the rocking seat. Kenshin didn't bother looking out, he was content to see the excitement in her eyes.

"Are you having fun Kaoru-chan?"

At this she sat back, causing the chair to rock slightly. Kenshin instantly felt the shift in body heat and caught the near invisible tint in her cheeks. "Yes" She looked at him from the side of her eyes. "And you?"

"I am." He said honestly. "I thought this would be a good idea for a date. Not like dinner or a movie. That's a little too...intimate for friends." He ended on a low tone.

The blush deepened slightly on her face but she nodded. "I'm glad you picked the park. I'm having fun, with a friend I'm getting to know." The ride jerked to a stop and the pair found themselves near the top of the ride. The view stretched out in front of them and the two took a moment to appreciate it. In chairs above and below them, other teenagers laughed and camera flashes could be seen. But the angle of the chairs gave them all privacy.

"I hope I didn't insult you." Kenshin said, once the moment passed.

"Oh?" The girl turned to him, her brows knitted together. "How so?"

"By saying that I want to be friends with you. We are on a date, most girls would think this would make us a couple right away, that they do."

"Ah" Kaoru nodded, her bit her lip in thought. "I'm not insulted, I'm glad." She said honestly. She turned her body toward him and raised her hands. "What I mean is that I want to be friends, I think it would be a little awkward to be a couple so quickly when we hardly know each other. I would rather be friends first and be comfortable with you before...that next step."

"That's just how I feel." Kenshin agreed. Boldly he reached out and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I never been around a girl like you. Who likes swordsmanship just as much as I do." And was also a wolf, he added silently.

Kaoru had stiffened only slightly at the contact but found herself laughing at her own shyness. "Yes. I'm a strange one. I didn't think I would meet a guy who would like a girl who can beat him with a sword."

"Well...you can't beat me, so..."

A delicate black brow arched. "Oh? I remember putting you on your butt the first time we met."

Kenshin mirrored her expression. "I was distracted," he said in a deep tone.

The slight tint roared into a full blush that rushed to her face, ears and down her neck and even showed up on her bare arms. "Well, yes." She whispered, looking away to twist her fingers together in her lap. Kenshin smirked to himself as the ride came back to life and they circled around a few more times before being let off. Oh yes, he wanted to be friends, but it still was to be said that he wanted her in his bed as soon as she would let him put her there.

… . . …

Kaoru felt jittery for the first time since Kenshin showed up. She had never really felt jittery around him except after that moment they shared in his apartment. His words on the Ferris Wheel, his tone and that look in his eyes made her stomach flip and her insides clench in a very distracting away. Kaoru held his hand as she let him guild her around the crowd on the hunt for food. Kenshin found a stall that he swore by and pressed a _yakitori_ into her hand. The grilled chicken on a stick looked underwhelming but one bite made a believer out of her. Flavor bust onto her tongue. Garlic, ginger and a touch of sweet honey.

She ignored Kenshin's amused look as she devoured one and then a second one that he quickly handed her. "What is that flavor?" She wondered out loud, licking the sticky sauce from her fingers.

"Vinegar. It's the secret ingredient." he replied, after having inhaled his third.

She kept licking her fingers for every drop of sauce. "So you've been here quite a few times?"

The red-head nodded as he too was licking his fingers. "My friends. Sano and Megumi and I come here often in the warm months."

Kaoru smiled. So he did have friends. "Are they at our high school?" She had never really seen him hanging with anyone at school. Not that she saw him much anyways.

He shook his head. "No, they're out of school."

"College students? Wow that's cool." Kaoru understood. Kenshin did seem to be far more mature than most high school students. But he only looked amused at her words.

"You could say that." Was all he said. He then stepped closer and Kaoru found his eyes focused on her lips.

Startled, all she could do was freeze. What was he doing? Oh Kami, he wasn't going to kiss her here in front of everyone was he? Maybe she could slap him away. But before she could raise her hand he had pressed a paper napkin at the corner of her mouth.

"Got a little bit of sauce, just there." He breathed as he wiped it away and then stepped back with a smile.

Kaoru sighed and her eyes darted away. How embarrassing would it have been if she had hit him. She was glad she hadn't drawn more attention to them by doing so. But her darting eyes landed on something far worse. Three girls sitting at a table across the square were watching them.

"I know those girls, from school." Kaoru gasped. She turned away before they could realize she had caught them staring. But Kenshin only shrugged.

"Me to. They've been watching us for a while, that they have"

What! They had been holding hands and eating together and then that little display just now. What must they think? Kaoru wanted to hide her face with her hands but couldn't because Kenshin put his arm around her shoulder and led her away. He was at ease and relaxed. His calmness seeped into Kaoru and she felt the panic drain away. She felt foolish. They would think she and Kenshin were on a date and they _were_ on a date. Kaoru just wanted it to be their little secret for a while before they were the talk of the school.

"Well, I guess we'll be the news again at school on Monday." She muttered.

Again Kenshin shrugged and turned his head to smile at her. "You're strong enough to handle anything they can do." He wasn't laughing or bragging, his tone showed that he believed what he said was truth.

But Kaoru was not so sure. "What if I'm not?" She wondered out loud. "There's lots of girls at school who love you."

At this the smile vanished and that hard look returned to his face. His hand on her shoulder gripped her tightly. "Then I will be there to support and protect you." He said in a hard-clipped tone.

Even so, Kaoru felt a wash of warmth and happiness flood her insides. It was hard not to smile, so she didn't fight it. She was proud that she was a strong woman but even she liked the idea of a man willing to protect what was his.

Oh! Listen to her. They had only been on one date, she was not his. Not yet, right?

… . . …

The sun was starting to set and the clouds in the sky looked like pink cotton candy that was pulled apart and left the melt in the evening sky. Kaoru gazed upward at the sight as she picked at the fluffy ball of spun sugar wrapped around a paper cone and letting each wispy piece dissolve on her tongue. The gently flavored sugar and the lovely sunset wasn't enough to distract Kaoru from the deep icy feeling of dread about Monday at school. She tried to hide it though, as she didn't want to ruin the end of what had become a very nice date.

The pair of them walked silently off the train and Kenshin insisted on walking her all the way to her front door. It was nice of him. Unnecessary, as there was still plenty of light left. But still, nice. She offered the fluffy cone to the red-head and he plucked of a chunk and she watched him pull it into smaller bits to eat. They didn't talk much once they left the park and in fact Kaoru didn't really feel the need to. She was comfortable in silence with him. She thought she would become embarrassed or perhaps feel ignored but he kept her close as the train became more and more crowded, and smiled at her from time to time.

Kaoru had never felt so much attention on her even though he said hardly a word. It was as though his silence was to better concentrate on her. She didn't know why she felt that was the case, but she did. Kenshin did indeed seem to be a man of few words. He spoke with his eyes, body, and sword. In Gym and Club she had quickly picked up on his eye twitches, clenched jaw and flexing fists to tell her where and when he was planning to attack.

But these sidelong glances, smiles, or "accidental" touches or even bumping into her were things she had yet worked out. She hadn't much experience in decoding the body language. However, she had decided back on the train to not put too much thought about it. She'd rather enjoy the time.

Kaoru paused on the street corner. Her house was in view but she gave Kenshin a smile. "This is fine Kenshin-san. You don't have to walk me all the way."

He frowned slightly. "You sure?"

"Mmhm." She nodded. "Really, you didn't have to walk me this far. We could have split up at the station. Now you have double the distance to walk."

He shrugged and stepped closer. "More time I get to spend with you, that it is."

Kaoru looked down and smiled. She struggled to keep from letting him back her up against the stone wall behind her. She knew boys like to play that game and she wasn't going to let him. Even so, she felt warmth spread out from her middle. Seeing she called his bluff, Kenshin played his next pawn.

"I had fun," he said innocently.

Kaoru looked back up and smiled brighter. "Oh, I did too."

"I liked spending time with you...you know...without sword fighting." He smiled sheepishly, his weight shifting from one foot to the other as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Kaoru laughed lightly. Really laughed. "Yes" Kaoru said once she could calm herself. "Yes so did I."

"I hope we could do things like this again?" He wondered.

The last of her chuckles faded away and she was left smiling warmly up at him. "Yes I would like that, Kenshin."

His violet eyes looked down and around before settling back on hers. "Alright, I'm not good at this beating around the bush thing that we're supposed to do. I'm just going to come right out and be honest. I like you. I like you a lot. I want to be your boyfriend and go on dates and kiss you at the end of each one."

And with that, he stepped forward tipped his head and pressed his lips to hers.

Kaoru's eyes went wide but he had already pulled away. He swung his pack of their prizes off his shoulder and set it in her hands. She blinked few times as a blush slowly crawled up her face. She wanted to hide behind what was left of her cotton candy but she took a breath to steady herself and looked back up at him. She felt something shift inside of her, a stirring. He had taken her first kiss.

"I would like that too."

* * *

A/n Sqweeee! Their so sweet, I could just eat them up!  
So...now it is reviled…. Kaoru was not born a wolf, she was bitten and as she was young, she must lose her virginity to allow the wolf to take over. (Kinda like that moment of going from girl to woman)I do feel for Kenshin, that responsibility is all on him now, regardless.  
I hope the wait wasn't too bad and well worth it. Thank you for reading! Reviews are loved!


	10. Chapter 10

A/n Happy New Year everyone. Seems everyone enjoyed the sweet little date the two shared last chapter. It was fun to write and thank you so much for the reviews.  
From here on out, the story is swinging into darker tones. Not too bad, but thought I should leave a warning.  
Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 _Kenshin bit his tongue to keep from crying out as the Alpha mounted him from behind. He braced himself on his hands and knees as pain shot from the wounds on his back. The claw marks were in various states of healing but his Alpha cared little if he pulled at the scabs as he thrust himself into Kenshin's body._

 _Kenshin's dirty, matted hair hung around his face as he looked down in concentration. His master liked to cause him pain, yet he refused to cry out anymore. Maybe if he pretended to enjoy it the Alpha would lose interest in him? But Kenshin couldn't stomach the idea of faking pleasure when really he wanted to vomit. Another wolf prowled around. Pacing back and forth in front of them, waiting his turn with Kenshin. Behind him, a young man not much older than himself was being beaten into submission. His cries and the crack of leather on flesh rang out._

… . . ….

Kenshin sat up, gasping for air. His body ached with the phantom pain of rape and his ears echoed with the sounds of the boy's cries. His chest heaved for air and adrenaline dumped into his bloodstream, causing his wolf to wake and growl at the unknown threat. He wanted to lash out, bite and rip but there was no one there, not a sound save his own ragged breath and hammering heart.

A loud thumping sounded at the door.

"Kenshin?" Called a female voice.

Megumi. Kenshin sighed and forced his body to move. The sudden rush of adrenaline made his groggy body tremble. He peeled himself from his sweat-soaked sheets and staggered to the door and yanked it open. Bright sunlight poured in, telling Kenshin he had overslept.

"Do you always answer the door naked?" Megumi clicked her tongue like a scolding mother as she pushed him away from the door and turned to shut it herself. "It stinks of fear in here." She flipped on the light and her tall form regarded the smaller man in front of her. "Nightmares. Have they come back, Kenshin?"

Kenshin winced at the harsh white light of his kitchen and growled softly as he padded barefoot across the small stretch of tile to turn on the stove and fill the kettle with water. He grunted when he felt Megumi bore her hard-eyed stare into his back.

"Are they returning?" She asked, her tone turning softer.

"No. Just happens sometimes." He muttered as he set the tea to steep. He turned and left the woman standing in the kitchen as he went to his room to put on some clothes.

Megumi followed him, her arms tucked into the long sleeves of her kimono. She leaned her shoulder against the door frame and watched him in the dark room. "I know you only ever told Hiko what had happened when you broke away from your pack." Megumi started. "But I was the one that treated your wounds. I didn't have to be told to know what they had done to you."

Kenshin never breathed a word of his life with anyone. He only spoke a few things to Hiko but never a thing of his suffering. He had been in wolf form too long and abused too often to look for comfort in an Alpha.

"Keep that information to yourself." He said, surprised at how his chest vibrated with growls. He was not to be pushed today it seemed. And things had gone so well with Kaoru the evening before. Now one dream comes by and ruins it.

"To my grave," Megumi stated, as she had before. "You know I never speak of personal matters about my patients to anyone. Not even Sano." she looked offended at the thought and backed up as Kenshin, now in a shirt and shorts, returned.

"Hmm." He grunted, pouring the tea into two clean cups and sitting at the small table. Megumi didn't stand on ceremony and took her cup as she slipped into the chair across from him. She appeared to switch subjects, pausing a moment as if to remember her original reason for being there.

"The council has contacted me."

Kenshin gulped his tea. It was hot and scalded him all the way down. Just the way he liked it. "What do they want us to do?"

Megumi held up her hand as she blew on her tea before taking a sip. "First, how did the date go? I know this is normally man talk but Sano's working right now."

Kenshin smirked and glanced over his cup at the woman. Her hair was pulled back and braided loosely over her shoulder. Her lips were bright red which set off the paleness of her skin. She was a beautiful and kind woman. At one point in time, he thought that she perhaps reminded him of his mother. But no, it was something more than that. A pack-mate was closer than family. "It went well." He said, taking another gulp of tea. "We had fun and I've determined that Kaoru knows nothing about wolves. Either she's extremely good at suppressing the nature of the beast or she has no idea she's even one."

"Well, that fits in with our theory that she was bitten by a rouge and is a virgin."

Kenshin nodded. He had hoped that wasn't the case. He flirted with the idea that she knew all about her wolf side and was only hiding it out of fear. But she didn't act like a wolf shifter. She didn't seem to have much of their heightened senses which only supported the idea that she had yet to change. "What did the Council have to say?"

"They have given our pack charge over her."

Kenshin frowned, setting his cup down. "I think she should make that choice. We shouldn't force her to join us."

Megumi sighed, running her fingertip over the lip of the cup. "I agree. However, she'll need a pack to teach her wolf life and keep her safe. Once she has her feet under her then she can make the decision to go off with a pack of her choice. But Kenshin, I thought you liked this girl?"

Kenshin brooded. "I do. I want her as a mate. But I want her to have a choice, that I do." He'd be lying if he said otherwise.

Megumi's plump red lips parted in a smile that showed the tips of her white teeth. She leaned her head in her hand and braced her elbow on the table. "Well, then I'll let them know that you are taking the pace slow. She most likely won't mate with anyone other than you anytime soon and there is no danger around right now. I'm sure they will be fine with it."

Kenshin leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "I'm still worried there's danger out there, that I am. This rouge wolf, is he close by?"

"Perhaps that is why they moved here?"

"The wolf would follow, more so if he intended her for his mate." Again, the idea of anyone else claiming Kaoru had him tense. His teeth snapped in frustration. "I wish Hiko was here."

Megumi gave a very unladylike snort. "Hiko would tell you to mount the girl and be done with it."

She had a point. Hiko was very much a wham bam thank-you ma'am type of guy. Too bad he didn't take his relationships as seriously as he took his reconnaissance missions. Maybe then he would have his own pups to raise as Alpha instead of trying to hand it over to him.

… . . …

Kaoru knew things were going to be different early Monday morning. She stood, reading her manga while she waited for the train and had a warm body slide up beside her. Startled Kaoru almost jumped away before noticing the red hair. Kenshin. But why was he standing so close? He only gave her a glance from the side of his eyes and a smile as he draped his arm over her shoulders.

That's right...they were dating now.

Kenshin had confessed. He wanted to be her boyfriend and she returned the feelings. She tried to hide the blush behind her manga but already she could hear the startled whispers from the other students waiting for the train. She needed to get used to it. Kaoru figured. She dropped her manga away from her face and stood ram-rod straight and leaned into Kenshin so he could tuck her under his shoulder.

"Good girl." He breathed and Kaoru couldn't help but nearly hum in pleasure.

"School will be worse, I need to learn to live with it." She muttered back. She caught a flash of a frown then felt him move his shoulders in a shrug.

"You're a strong girl, that's why I like you." He flashed her sharp white teeth just as the train came into the station.

The ride to school was the shortest she ever remember it being. Tucked up close to Kenshin she thought he was trying to mold his body against her's until she realized he was putting himself between her and anyone he didn't seem to like. She didn't think she would like letting him herd her around like a sheep but, strangely, she found it cute and it wasn't everyone he kept her from. Younger kids, girls her own age and sweet old men and women, he let them stand beside her. But he was almost openly rude to any teen boy or man who pressed close, accident or not. After being grabbed the other day, Kaoru realized she was glad to have Kenshin as a buffer. Then, she felt ashamed of being afraid. She finally decided that she would let it play out. Perhaps Kenshin wanted to feel like he was protecting her. She could understand that. And in her own little girl fantasy world, the boyfriend always protected his girlfriend.

If it went on for long she would say something, but for now, she let him strut.

… . . …

Kenshin didn't let up on the body language even when they reached the school. Kaoru thought for sure he would play cool once in sight of all he peers and fan clubs. Instead, he took her by the hand and walked alongside her. She could hear the girls gasping and they weren't even through the front gates yet. Kenshin gave her hand a squeeze.

"Don't take any bullshit from anyone." He said suddenly, low enough that no one around would hear them.

"I never do," Kaoru argued.

Kenshin grinned. "Good." He paused and regarded her with a thoughtful look. It gave Kaoru time to watch the way the purple and dark violet swirled slowly about his irises. "I'm serious about you." He said finally. "I've never been serious about a girl before. I'm sure many here won't believe it, but they will." He swore.

Kaoru didn't know what he meant by that but his tone left her feeling warm and mushy again. At the front doors, they went their separate ways, being in different grades. As soon as she turned away she was nearly tackled to the ground by Misao and Tae.

"You went on a DATE! And didn't TELL US?" Misao scolded, her hands on her hips. Her knee-length pigtails swung wildly as she shook her head. "I can't believe you would betray us like this!"

"Hussssh." Kaoru hissed as the three girls huddled in a corner of the commons room. Here students milled about or sat at tables eating or doing some last minute homework. However, today the room was a bit more crowded and the students seemed to be doing nothing but talking and looking over at her. "So I guess the whole school already knows."

"Girl, word went out all over yesterday! Someone from school saw you and the Red Prince together on Saturday." Misao informed. "Do you have any idea the self-control I had to use to keep myself from calling you. I almost called you a million times, but I thought for sure you would call us first. Unless," Misao gasped dramatically. "It was a disaster and you were too upset to talk about it but you two looked pretty touchy-feely so that wasn't the case..." Misao continued to ramble as Tae touched Kaoru's shoulder to draw her attention.

"Kaoru, you should be careful. While many think this is a perfect match, some will be out for your head."

"Yeah, I know."

"Aren't you worried?" Tae's warm eyes shimmered in distress.

Kaoru gave her friend a pat. "Not really. Kenshin said people will make it tough but that he was serious about me."

"Oh wow." Tae melted.

… . . …

Tomoe didn't believe a word of it. Not even when Yumi called her to tell her. There was no way Ken-san would actually go out on a date with that freak. The whole school was abuzz when she got there but again, she ignored it. It happened ever so often with the Princes. One or the other would be seen with a girl and the whole school would be in an uproar. One of the other fan clubs would sort it out. She was Kenshin's real friend after all, not a member of some club that obsesses over him from afar but would never speak a word to him.

She smiled to herself as she put her things away in her locker. She didn't want to seem like she was waiting for him so she went ahead to class and sat at her desk. Everything was fine. It was fine. There was a strange hush and Tomoe knew that Kenshin had walked in. She glanced over at the door in time to watch him walk in like he always did. Behind him, a wall of students peered into the classroom. Their classmates had to shoulder their way into the room.

"Have you seen such a disgusting display?" Tomoe remarked as Kenshin sat beside her.

"A few times every year." He replied flatly as he set his things on his desk.

Tomoe glanced over at him. He looked bored, or perhaps a case of the Mondays. She clenched her fists in her lap. She wanted to just come out and ask, but she was sure that was all he would be hearing for the next couple of days until the rumor blew over. No! She refused to be a sheep in the herd. She didn't need an answer. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. There, the urge was gone. Proud of herself, Tomoe smiled as she took out a random book from her desk. English, and fully intended to go over parts of speech when a fellow classmate rushed to his desk that sat in front of Kenshin's.

"So Ken-man. I heard there's another rumor about you and some girl again." The kid laughed and settled into his seat.

"Oh, it's true this time." Kenshin shrugged.

What! Tomoe whipped her head around. "It is?" She promptly cursed herself for showing interest. Thankfully half the class has overheard and were now scrambling closer and pressing for details. She thought Kenshin would sigh, look annoyed as he normally did with most of the school but Tomoe was stunned to see a slight smile play on those lips. Was he …happy?

"Yes, I'm dating Miss Kamiya from the grade below, that I am."

"The girl that joined your Swordsmanship Club?" Someone asked.

"Yes, that one," Kenshin confirmed. Everyone remembered the girl that put him on his ass during gym class on her first day. It was no surprise that she joined his club. Everyone congratulated him.

Everyone except Tomoe. She sat, gently shaking her head. No, this was not possible. "But Ken-san." She said sweetly. "On Friday you said you weren't in anyway dating her." She ignored the half dozen pairs of eyes that turned in her direction.

Kenshin shrugged again, not looking at her. "Everyone bothered both of us on Friday about that. We were not dating. But it really made me think about it all day. And by the end of school, I had made up my mind to ask her out on Saturday, that I did. So I have all of you to thank for giving me the idea."

Tomoe felt her stomach fall to her feet. The teacher had arrived and class was starting but she couldn't focus on anything. Why would Kenshin ask that freak out on a date and not her? She had been his friend for years. She was by far the most beautiful girl in their grade, perhaps even in the whole school! Kenshin had been hard on her, making her a better person. He looked out for her. The lesson was an annoying buzz in the background as her mind whirled with reasons and what if's.

No, no she had to be strong. This was Kenshin's first girlfriend as far as Tomoe knew. It wouldn't last long. He was just testing the waters. Yes, that had to be it. The freak just didn't know her place. But Kenshin would put her there as soon as he grew tired of her. Who would be there waiting for him? Tomoe would. The freak was fling material but Tomoe was real girlfriend material, perhaps even wife material. Yes. It would be fine in time.

Besides, Kenshin's fan club would destroy her. Tomoe didn't need to get her hands dirty.

… . . …

"Funny how a rumor goes across the whole school in a single morning and yet the truth takes all day to spread." Kaoru growled as she pushed open the bathroom stall door. It slammed loudly and she huffed as she entered the stall and slammed it shut and locked it.

Misao had to agree. All through lunch they had been bothered by nearly every other person in the school wondering if the rumor was true. How did they all hear the rumor but not the truth? The rumor was true so it was just as exciting. "Perhaps some don't want to believe it." Misao offered as she started to fix a few strands of lose hair from her braid.

"I know some don't want to believe you and Kenshin are dating." Tae confirmed. Her soft voice echoed in the bathroom. She stepped forward to wash her hands and using her wet hands to gather her hair back into a neat little bun. Gym always caused her hair to go wild.

"Yeah, well at least the day is over. I'm not looking forward to Club. I'm sure half the school is going to be there." Kaoru said from inside her stall.

Both girls made a sound of agreement. Misao was guilty. She was going to be one of those that hung around. School had just let out but they had fifteen minutes before club would start. She would be well on her way home at this time but both she and Tae were sticking around. "We're here to support you!" Misao said, if only to make herself feel better. "We'll see you in the gym," Misao added as she and Tae turned to leave.

"Alright, see you guys there." Kaoru called out in return.

Misao and Tae left side by side and the bathroom door had only closed behind them when they saw a group of girls turn the corner and come down toward them.

"Uh-oh." Tae breathed. "It's some of Kenshin's fan club."

"Eh?" Misao herded Tae to the other side of the hall as the group of first and second years walked by, completely ignoring them. They grouped up by the bathroom door, and one seemed to be whispering before opening the door and one by one going inside.

"Uh-oh." Tae repeated, looking at Misao with wide eyes. "What do we do?"

Misao narrowed her eyes. "Their up to no good, I know it." But Tae was right. What should they do? There was only three of them and almost a dozen of them. Plus Tae was a gentle girl, she couldn't fight for anything.

Misao grabbed Tae's hand and pulled."Hurry, this way."

… . . …

Kaoru had finished her business and flushed when the door opened and in came what sounded like half a class worth of people. She frowned as she struggled with her school skirt and stockings in the small stall. Really she should just forget about it and hurry over to the gym locker room before she was late but she really didn't want to see that crowd of people in the gym. She sighed. Thinking about it all day long had stressed her and she developed an upset stomach. Even now it gurgled again and she set and hand on her belly and winced.

Yeah, she really needed to relax. She took a slow deep breath. It was no different than a dojo on open night. People and students and masters would fill the dojo to watch and she had learned to deal with that. She could learn to deal with this. She was pretty sure the girls crowding the bathroom where there to walk with her to the gym and pump her for information. They were being awfully quiet. Well, best to get it over with.

She reached out to unlock the door when a rush of cold water and trash engulfed her.

… . . …

Kenshin instructed his club-mate in a stance and gave the order for the spar to begin. He glanced up to see that Kaoru was still had not arrived. It was only a few minutes since Club started but Kaoru had never been late before. He ignored the overly large gathering of students who decided to use their free time watching them. He wondered if the idea of the crowd chased her away. But she was stronger than that.

One of the gym doors opened and Kenshin turned, hoping it was Kaoru. It wasn't. Just two girls. He paused and looked over at them again. They were rushing over and paused just at the practice mats. He knew those girls, he'd seen them in the picture in Kaoru's room. Certainly, they were friends of hers and from the looks on their faces, something had to be up.

"Excuse me." He said to his club and walked over to them.

"Um. Himura-Senpai." the smallest one was twisting her braid in her hands and bouncing from one foot to the other. "I think you better come with us."

…. . . ….

The lock clicked and Kaoru pulled the door open. Her uniform was soaked, water even pooled in her shoes. She slipped her hand into her pocket praying that her phone wasn't swimming. Thankfully it seemed to have survived. Her bangs were plastered to her face and she gave her head a flick as she left the stall and greeted the smirking faces of the girls surrounding her.

"Clever." She said, hefting her bag, which thankfully had been spared the dump of water. "You think that up all by yourselves?" This was a commonplace prank that was normally for adolescent boys and well...jealous fan clubs.

Half the smirks vanished and were replaced by angry glares. Yet the ringleader, a girl of the same grade with her blonde hair in giant pigtails and ringlets never blinked and only smiled wider. "Looks like you had an accident, whew." She scrunched up her nose. "Trash water isn't the best smell for you." The group laughed.

Kaoru only tipped her head slightly, her eyes narrowed into dangerous, glittering blue slits. She could feel her temper rising and yet her normal outburst was contained. She felt the heat and violence coil up inside her every muscle. It was a very new feeling for Kaoru, one that almost distracted her from the task at hand.

"We'll tell you this once New Girl." The Ring Leader stated. "Himura-Senpai is for all of us to enjoy...from afar. No one is allowed to date him."

"Too bad." Kaoru's teeth snapped together.

All the girls blinked, there was a long moment of silence, as if the defiance wouldn't sink in. The Leader forced a laugh. "I didn't think you were this stupid. She stepped forward. "You don't want to see what will happen if you don't follow orders."

Kaoru advanced, stopping only a hair's breath away from the girl. Kaoru was only slightly taller but the size difference was obvious. The Leader was a petite little brat while Kaoru was a sword fighter. "And are you too stupid to know what your face will look like once I cave it in with my fist?"She asked sweetly.

The girls all shot looks at each other and a few even backed away but no one said a word. The leader sputtered, trying to get a comeback out but nothing would form with Kaoru looming so close to her.

She finally settled on. "You can't threaten me like that!"

"But I did."

Kaoru wasn't a fool. A fight was reason for suspension, their prank would give them nothing more than detention. But Kaoru was never one to back down for what she thought was right. She hated bullies and she had been brought up as a protector. She could protect those she cared about just fine, but she had enough of being the one needing protection. She had been the victim once, but never again. He whole body tingled. The feeling was hard to explain, like a pressure just under her skin. Even her gums prickled. She could hear every little snicker and shuffle of the girls around her. Their perfume was overwhelming in the enclosed area. Her ears started to buzz and her hands flexed and clenched.

"Wait till we tell Himura-Senpai what a violent, delinquent you are." She shot back, breaking the spell Kaoru was under. "No one wants some nasty, trash water covered, violent, she-man for a girlfriend."

"Who said I didn't?"

Every eye swung to the door where Kenshin stood, beside him Misao and Tae were gasping for breath as if they had been running for their lives.

Every girl other than Kaoru gasped and fell into frantic hissing of whispers and smothered shrieks. Eager to drive the nail in the coffin the Ring Leader stepped over to him, she made her eyes impossibly large and her gloss covered lips pouted. "Himura-Senpai. You should have heard the nasty things this one was saying." She shot a glare at Kaoru.

Kenshin raised an eyebrow at her then turned to look at Kaoru. "What did you say?"

"I said I was going to cave her face in with my fist."

Ring Leader gasped, surprised that she actually repeated the threat without so much as a blink. She turned back to see the look of disgust on her Prince's face.

His eyes were dancing. "I like a girl that isn't afraid to stand up to cowardly, insecure bullies."

Half the girls were sputtering gibberish while the Ring Leader stood in shock.

Kenshin held out his hand and Kaoru reached out and took it. He gathered her close despite the not so silent protests of the fan club. He turned to leave with Kaoru but paused and turned back to Ring Leader.

"If anyone does anything stupid like this to Kaoru for any reason, I'll be the one caving in _your_ face with my fist. So you better make sure everyone behaves themselves, got it?"

The poor girl was both in shock and devastation that all she could do was stand their with her mouth hanging open. The one time the Red Prince had actually spoken to her was to threaten her with violence. She sagged to the ground, not caring that she was sitting in trash water as she watched the pair leave, shutting the bathroom door behind them.

* * *

A/n Kaoru seems to have made it through Monday relatively unscathed. Now that Kenshin issued that warning, I'm sure Kaoru won't have to worry as much. But that was a pretty close call. Hopefully, no one does anything stupid again. They might not get so lucky. Eh? Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n Hello everyone! I feel a bit bad about springing Kenshin's dark history on you like that, But it had to be done. We'll learn more about Kenshin's past little by little.  
Speaking of little. This chapter is short. Forgive me. I'm three-quarters of the way through the story that I've written down so far and I'm starting to struggle a bit. Updates for this story may start to slow down. On to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Kaoru showered in the locker room while Kenshin returned to his Club mates. He explained the situation to them and they were overly sympathetic to her plight.

"To be honest, Senpai, anyone dating you would have a hell of a time fending off those buzzards that obsess about you." One of his members said, their peers nodded in agreement.

"Ah, I think Kaoru-san can deal with it." Another stated. "She's a tough girl."

Again everyone had to agree and Kenshin felt very strongly about this fact. Kaoru was strong, too strong. He could smell her wolf from the hallway before even seeing the bathroom. He was on high alert entering that bathroom. He half expected to find her in form with the bodies of the girls around her. Seeing her human still was both a massive relief and annoyingly frustrating. His own wolf wanted to howl and call her forward, to face the threat together. It was hard to swallow it back but he had to with all the humans around. However, it was very obvious that her wolf tendencies were starting to push through. Little by little her humanity was thinning and only one thing was holding her back from being a full shifter.

He sighed, suddenly feeling the weight of the responsibility. As they now had a relationship, it was obvious that it would be Kenshin who would usher her into her new life. But Kenshin swore to himself and his pack that he would tell Kaoru well in advance before being intimate with her. She might change her mind once finding out the truth and as much as Kenshin wanted her, he would not force her to be his mate and join his pack. If she didn't join the pack, though, would cause a bit of a problem for them. A lone female didn't stay lone for long. Each time she went into heat she would eventually attract other males and the council gave his pack charge over her.

He was sure he could live with the idea of her going off with someone else, but he couldn't stand the thought of her being forced into it.

"Senpai?"

Kenshin turned and found Kaoru standing behind him. She had her club uniform on and her wet hair was braided tightly. She was regarding him with a curious look. "You alright? You seem a million miles away."

"I'm just thinking, that I am." He watched as she moved into the group and recommended a different attack to two that were sparing. The crowd in the gym had fallen somewhat silent as they worked. More than a few left once they realized that the two of them were not the lovely dovey kind in public. Kenshin found it amusing that he didn't even know if they were lovey dovey in any way. They had only gone out on one date only the other day.

The rest of their practice had gone on uneventfully. Kenshin excused himself a few minutes before the end and went to the boy's locker room and fished out his phone. He punched in a number and listened to the buzzing of the other line ringing.

"Hey man."

"Hey, Sano. I need a favor."

"What's up?"

Kenshin told him the story of Kaoru getting soaked by some fan girls.

"Ech, Sucks to be your girlfriend."

Kenshin rolled his eyes.

… . . …

Kaoru was speechless when Kenshin took her by the hand and dragged her to the front of the school where a hot orange sports car sat waiting. Leaning on the hood was a tall, lean teenager not much older than themselves.

"Kaoru, this is Sagara Sanosuke."

"Hello." Kaoru bowed slightly, her eyes drifting over to the car. What did a guy like him do to have a car like this? She wondered. He was dressed casually in loose-fitting pants and a jacket over a plain black tee. His hair, like his eyes, were walnut brown and it stood up in large spikes. He had a red headband that trailed tails nearly halfway down his back. She wondered if perhaps he was part of a gang.

"This is Kamiya Kaoru." Kenshin continued.

The teen grinned a shark-like smile and inclined his head. "Hello, Missy. You can call me Sano."

"N-nice to meet you. You two are friends?" She glanced from one man to the other. Sano uncrossed his arms and gave the shorter man a slap on the back. Kaoru thought he would have stumbled from the force but Kenshin hardly shifted.

"My best friend," Sano confirmed.

"Yes, well." Kenshin cleared his throat and turned to Kaoru. "I asked Sano to drive us home, this way you don't have to get on the train in your club uniform."

Kaoru looked down at her uniform, it wasn't anything different than she wore back and forth from the Dojo. "You didn't have to-"

"I know," Kenshin said quickly, his eyes dark. "You are strong, but I wanted to help in some way. It is my fault, that it is."

Kaoru wanted to argue the point but something in his look made her swallow her words. Perhaps he was feeling bad? Surely he didn't think she would be humiliated by riding the train in her training gi with her soggy clothes in a plastic bag? She was stronger than that, Kenshin had said as much. But Kaoru would not deny him. He just wanted to help. Plus she would get to met his best friend.

"Alright." She said finally. She felt something shift in both the men as if they were coiled springs that suddenly relaxed.

"Missy gets shotgun," Sano called as he pushed off the car and walked around to the driver's side. Kaoru looked away and smiled. "That's alright Sanosuke-san. I'll sit in the back."

"Sano. And no you won't. I'm curious about you. You're the first girl to crack this Red Prince. I wanna get to know you." He flashed her his sharp teeth as he opened the driver side door and slid inside. Kenshin opened the passenger side door and ushered her inside. Kaoru found herself sitting and belted into her seat. Kenshin took her bags and set them in the back with himself. Immediately they were off.

"How long have you known Kenshin, Sano-san?"

"A few years now, Missy." He said simply, keeping his eyes on the road.

"In school? You seem our age."

He glanced at her from the side of his eyes, his smile ever growing as he shifted gear. "I'm a few years older. We know each other through Kenshin's guardian."

"Oh, I see." She looked over her shoulder at Kenshin who seemed relaxed in the back seat and smiled at her in return.

"Don't give up, Missy," Sano said suddenly.

"Give up?" Kaoru wasn't sure what he meant.

"Those bitches that pulled that prank. They are just small annoyances compared to what you will face." He turned to look at her then and smiled. Kaoru was struck by his rugged handsomeness. His smile was easy and his eyes warm. She liked him, she realized. He seemed a good friend even though they had only just met. "I can tell you're tough, don't let 'em get ya down, Missy."

"Don't worry, Sano-san. I won't" She promised.

… . . …

Kaoru waved as Sano pulled away from her house. The young man stuck his arm out the window to wave back and then was gone in a flash and a squeal of tires. "He seems nice. A good person." Kaoru pointed out as she turned to Kenshin. Her heart always raced when she would catch him watching her. Now was no different. He watched her as she dug her keys from her pocket and opened the door.

"Um, would you like to come in? I can make us some tea."

"I would like that, that I would." Kenshin inclined his head gently and didn't look up again until he kicked his shoes off at the foyer. "Is your father teaching right now?"

"Mm-hmm." Kaoru nodded, leading him into the kitchen. She indicated to the table as she turned to fill the kettle with water. Kenshin pulled out a chair and seated himself. The house was too quiet. He was used to it, living alone, but he didn't like that Kaoru came home to silence. It couldn't be helped though. As her father worked and she was an only child. He wondered if she ever got lonely, or if she relished the peacefulness like he did?

"Give me a moment, I'm gonna throw these in the wash." Kaoru vanished through a door in the kitchen to what Kenshin assumed was a washroom. He heard the washing machine start and Kaoru returned right away to set out cups and a pot for the tea.

"It was an interesting first day, that it was." He said carefully. He watched her closely, she didn't seem at all shaken from the attack. "You took that prank pretty well."

Kaoru shrugged. "I was never one to fit in very well. Being a sword master's daughter. People tended to leave me alone out of fear or fight me to see if I was any good." She poured the hot water into the pot and added the tea. "I always stood up to bullies, it was what my dad taught me to do. It's the right thing."

"So those girls were a walk in the park for you?"

Kaoru set the pot on the table and sat across from him with a smile. "Yes. It seems so silly now." She laughed softly as if to prove her point. "Did they honestly think dumping water on me was going to ruin my life?"

Kenshin sat back and regarded her with a knowing smile. "As you said, you are not a normal girl. They don't know that they bothered the sleeping wolf" He watched her closely for a reaction, however, it seemed it was only a saying to Kaoru as she only nodded.

"I was surprised I was so calm. Inside I felt like I was going to explode." She glanced at the red-head. Worry etching her face for the first time. "I felt like I could have seriously harmed them if I had wanted to. Like I knew they were no match for me even though I was very outnumbered and had no weapon. I wasn't afraid of them at all."

Kenshin nodded. Inside his mind was racing. Yes, now he knew for sure that her wolf was starting to push through. Was it because her wolf could feel his so close by? He knew he needed to tell Kaoru but it felt too soon. But Kenshin knew himself best of all and if he had to endure one more heat cycle with Kaoru around he would not hold himself back. Already he was eying her neck and the ample skin she was showing, not realizing her gi was coming lose. His gaze dropped lower, a tiny hint of powder lavender lace of her bra was peeking. Only a hint and yet his body went hard instantly. He ripped his eyes away as Kaoru poured the tea and slid the cup and saucer over to him.

"Thank you." He whispered as he took the tea and blew on it for a moment.

She did the same for herself but was watching him. He knew she could feel the shift in the room. The tension was starting to build, but for Kenshin, it was purely sexual. Damn it all. He had to talk to her.

"Kenshin is everything alright? You're suddenly quiet?"

Damn

Kenshin took a breath. Now was as good a time as any he supposed. "I have something I want to talk about, but I'm not sure how to say it." He answered honestly.

Kaoru propped her head in her hand and gave him a tender smile that went through him like a punch in the gut. She was so beautiful.

"Just say it. I'm sure it will come out fine."

"You might be upset. Or afraid. I don't want to ruin this relationship we only just started." His tone was growing hard, he realized. But there was nothing for it. He was serious, this was an important matter and if she truly knew nothing of their kind then this information might not be believed.

Her smile faded and the look of determination replaced it. "I'm not going to let a bunch of girls intimidate me. So you don't have to worry about that."

Kenshin fought the feeling of wanting to swell with pride. Let him be sure she was his, then he would allow himself to be selfish with her. She would be all his. No doubt she would be a great, strong mate and give him children any wolf would die for. But that was looking far too far into the future, he needed to work on right now.

"How did it feel? To not be afraid of them?" He finally asked.

Kaoru's face turned thoughtful and she also sat back in her chair, her hands crossed leisurely in her lap. "It felt...strange. I should have been afraid. It would be natural to feel afraid of such a large group surrounding you. I don't know if it was my years of training that kept me calm. But I felt like I could have fought every one of them with my bare hands. It was like I had so much energy that I wanted to explode out of my skin."

Kenshin pulled in a breath. _Yes_. He thought. _Her wolf wants out._ He knew that feeling all too well. The beast inside pressing to the surface until you were certain the fur would show just under the skin. That your ears were moving to the top of your head, that a thick tail was spouting from the end of your spine.

"Even my mouth itched," Kaoru added as an afterthought, her tongue sliding over the front of her teeth as she remembered it.

Kenshin spied the movement from behind closed lips and now he knew she was a wolf, he had those same feelings. She was, in fact, a shifter. She could be any animal but the fact that she had gone into a heat that drove him mad with lust proved she was of the wolf kind. Her bite showed she used to be human. Her ignorance showed she was attacked and then left alone. That last part didn't add up but Kenshin didn't care. Whoever bit her and left her, lost her. Now she was his.

"Is that weird?" Kaoru asked, breaking Kenshin from his thoughts.

"No." He said quickly, scooping up his teacup and taking a deep drink before it cooled too much. "I know just want you're describing, that I do."

… . . …

"So you didn't talk to her about it?" Megumi asked.

It had been hours later, Kenshin found himself in the company of Megumi again after Sano had told her about the incident at school with Kaoru. The lady doctor was waiting for him outside his apartment after he walked back from Kaoru's house. He quickly told her the whole story as he knew it as well as Kaoru's description that he was certain was her wolf pressing for freedom.

"I wanted to, but couldn't bring myself to do it." He admitted.

"You're a coward," Megumi said easily, her eyes moving to the television set sitting in the corner, it was on a news channel but the volume was turned down.

Kenshin felt like he had been punched in the chest. "Coward?" He coughed. Never had Megumi talked to him like that. If she had been male he would have felt anger or threat of his position in the pack. But Megumi was far older than himself, and her tone had not been that of a threat. Merely an observance. Besides, he would never fight Megumi, she would nick a major vein in a blink of an eye and watch as he bled out and died. She didn't fight to puff out her chest and show who's boss, she fought to only to kill.

"Yes," she turned her eyes back to him. "You're afraid of how she will react."

Kenshin couldn't argue the fact. "Our relationship is tender and new, that it is. I feel like she's a butterfly in my hands." He cupped his hands in front of his face. "If I hold her too hard she will be crushed, if I don't, she might escape. And If I tell her that she is not a butterfly, but a wasp instead, she might sting me and fly away on her own."

Megumi lifted a delicate brow at his prose. She knew now that he was well and truly lost to this girl if she had him sprouting poetry. She fought against rolling her eyes at him. She knew the feeling well herself. With Sano, her world was nothing but new experiences. Things she did every day were wonders to behold only because she had Sano beside her. She'll do anything for Kenshin to feel that way. To forget his past and start his life. Kaoru would be good for him, she was sure. She would make him possessive, strong and territorial like any Alpha should be. She knew he didn't want that sort of position.

However, She knew just as well as Hiko that Kenshin was more than warrior material. They had seen it when he spent time with Yahiko, bringing the child out of his shell from the death of his parents. He nurtured that boy and he grew under Kenshin's care. That was a mark of a leader, an Alpha. A Wolf not only strong enough to rule and protect but able to raise and care for his pack and in return, the pack would love him and protect him with the same fearlessness. It was his fate.

"You will have to tell her soon. I don't know when she'll go into heat again, but unless you plan on avoiding her like you did the first time, you will not be able to hold yourself back."

Kenshin winced and colored at Megumi's frankness. "I'm surprised she hasn't yet gone into heat again, that I am." He had a death wish, to be sure, to want that scent around him again, knowing it was from his woman. It was a bad idea though, as Megumi was correct, he would never be able to stop himself now. She was receptive to him, he knew from the racing of her pulse when he was near, the scent of her arousal when he had leaned close for a kiss that lasted a little too long before he left her that afternoon. Their ki mingled and their beasts brushed against each other. He felt it like a blow to the body and wondered if Kaoru could feel it too.

He had to tell her about herself beforehand. He had to. Mating with her during heat would have high chances in resulting in a child. If she was his marked mate before her heat then he would be better able to resist the call. He couldn't put a child in her while she still had a year of school left. But he could not, would not let her go unmarked for any male to claim. She would be his. But first, he had to tell her the truth. He would not mark her as his and force her to stay with him if she realized the implications of it as a shifter. He wanted her to want to be with him. He was tired of going over this in his mind. It was as if his thoughts had been on repeat.

"I will." Was all he said.

"I'm sure being stuck between human and shifter will skew her cycles. A human is fertile every four weeks on average." Megumi was talking to herself now, not paying Kenshin any attention as she rattled off fact and thoughts as she often did. Kenshin listened close regardless.

"So, in essence, a human female is in heat every month for a few short days. Shifters are the same. Our heat cycles are every three to four months but again only lasting a few short days. Kaoru may only go into heat a few times this year and the rest of her cycle is that of a normal human, which may not attract males. But if this is not the case and she is going into full heat every few weeks how is it she is not claimed by a male already? She was bitten months ago.

Perhaps she is getting older and her shifter cycles are starting to kick in, as she is sexually mature and should be losing her virginity at any time."

It was fascinating to watch the cogs and gears turn in Megumi's head. Her eyes grew bright and she nearly glowed as she brainstormed. Kenshin found himself nodding at her words even though they were not for him. He couldn't help the smile as she pulled out a tiny notebook, well worn and curled from living in a pocket. She pulled out a nub of a pencil that was tucked within the spiral of the notebook and started scribbling in it. She seemed to snap out of her self-muttering as she was doing so and glanced up at him.

"I'll find out for sure so at least next time you'll be prepared." She gave her head a toss to clear her face of a lock of raven wing hair that fell in front of her eyes. "But I recommend informing her of her new way of life soon."

* * *

A/n Kenshin is going around in circles. It's frustrating for me, and I'm the writer! Spit it out already! Anyways, thank you, everyone, for reading! Reviews are loved.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n Allo all! Thank you for all the reviews!  
As always, please disregard any typos. On to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

The first shrill sound of his phone trilling ring tone woke Kenshin instantly. He sat up and snatched his phone from the bedside table and answered it before the second trill was over.

"Sorry for calling you so early, Pup."

Hiko. Hearing his voice alerted Kenshin and all feelings of sleepiness fled. "Hiko, did you find Yahiko?" His heart soared even though he tried to stomp it down.

"Unfortunately, no. His trail's gone cold. I'm going to have to start over from the last place he was seen.

Disappointment was too soft a word for what Kenshin felt. His shoulders sagged and there was a long moment of silence over the phone.

"I wish you let me come help you," Kenshin said softly. His voice hardly a whisper. Pain made his chest ache. That boy was out there somewhere. He could be alone, or with someone else. He could be hurting or happy. The unknown was impossible to deal with. Yahiko seemed so excited, so happy to join their pack. He gushed over Megumi's cooking and Sano and the boy teased each other until they fell into fits of laughter at their fake punches. He kept close to Kenshin while in wolf form as they ran. He was a small, scrawny wolf, his tail was always low in sadness when he thought no one was watching him. He hung on Kenshin's every word and never backed away from his training, even when Kenshin would bite him a little too hard. He was a brave child, eager to get away from his sorrow and start new.

Kenshin knew he couldn't have left for another pack. He's lost somewhere, or was taken by force.

"We've had this conversation before." Hiko muttered, "How're things going with the girl?" He asked, moving smoothly away from the subject. Kenshin wasn't ready to switch gears so fast. Yahiko's boyish face was still in his mind. He could only pray that the child was safe.

"She's fine," Kenshin answered, his mind absent from the new subject.

"Well, what does her pack want, Boy! Don't tell me you haven't found out yet."

Kenshin blinked, his body grew stiff as if he were standing at attention in front of the Alpha. "She has no pack, she was a human that's was bitten and then dumped. She has no idea she's a wolf, as she is still a virgin. Megumi has already reported the illegal biting and the council wishes for us to take her in for now. We've gone out on one date and have decided to start a relationship. Her father seems to like me well enough. No I haven't talked to her about it yet, she still thinks she's human. There was an issue in school and I could tell that her humanity is starting to thin as her wolf presses close to the surface. Megumi thinks it will only be a matter of weeks to a few months before the wolf mind takes her over and she'll look for a mate. Yes, I do want to be that mate." Kenshin ended his report with a single gasp of air, as if winded, or finally happy to have loaded someone else down with the issues at hand.

Hiko took a breath. "Well, fuck me."

… . . …

Kenshin's threat had apparently spread throughout the whole school. Students were either overly friendly to Kaoru or avoided her like death was behind her. Kaoru didn't mind this really. The only people that treated her like they always had were the only ones that really matter, her friends and her club-mates.

Kenshin had taken her on two more dates before midterms loomed their ugly head. Kaoru found herself thinking more about Math class than about the idea of Kenshin's attention. However, having a boyfriend in an upper grade had its perks. Kenshin discovered Kaoru's struggles with math and offered to tutor her. Her father would come home late to find Kenshin and Kaoru at the kitchen table with stacks of books and papers. Kenshin was firm as he wrote up practice tests but he was a great teacher and quickly discovered that Kaoru learned by watching and doing. Reading instructions did nothing so the Red Prince executed problem after problem many times over until Kaoru could do it on her own.

The first time Kenshin declared her practice-test one hundred percent correct she squealed loudly and tackled the man to the ground. She was too excited to feel embarrassment. Even when her father walked in at the commotion and found them in a heap on the floor. She jumped up and showed him her test with no marks. Her smile was so bright that both men found it hard not to be excited for her as well.

But now that the real test was in front of her, Kaoru found it difficult to pull up those memories of the past two weeks. She swallowed and took a slow, deep breath as she wrote her name on the top. She willed her desk to fade away, as well as the general sounds of the students around her. She was at her kitchen table and Kenshin was leaning close to her with a pencil showing her how to work the problem. His red hair was soft as it brushed her arm and he smelled of fresh earth and trees. Her eyes memorized the way the scar on his face moved as he spoke. She watched his lips move and the flash of sharp teeth behind them. The scratch of the pencil on the paper drowned out his instructions until all that was left was the sound of the lead leaving marks in pattern.

… . . …

"So how do you think you did?" Tomoe asked, batting her eyes over at Kenshin as he sat up and stretched. Nearly everyone else in the room was doing the same. It felt like the whole classroom had been holding it's breath until the bell rang and the test papers taken from them. Many seemed satisfied, some looked apprehensive while a few others looked as if they hardly cared. Kenshin looked between not caring and being satisfied with his work.

"What's this? Talking to me again?" Kenshin smirked at Tomoe's flushed face.

"Don't tease me." Tomoe gasped, looking away.

"I'm not, just stating facts." Kenshin returned.

"You never once asked why I wasn't speaking with you." Tomoe tried to keep from sounding like she was accusing him. It was hard though, it hurt worse than anything else. Didn't he care that she wasn't speaking with him?

"It's not against the law to not talk to me, that it's not." He regarded her for a moment. "I figured that you would work through whatever the problem was and talk to me once you figured it out."

He was completely correct, damn his logic. He always seemed cool and collected while she was a mess, a storm of emotions. Tomoe's heart started to pound and she swallowed the lump in her throat that threatened to silence her. She had heard of the attack by one of the fan clubs. Apparently, the freak was less than impressed by their attempt and Kenshin even back her up on a show of violence if it happened again. Tomoe couldn't see Kenshin harming a girl but that didn't mean he would stop his freak from doing the same.

Too bad though, Tomoe was certain the clubs would take the freak out but it only seemed to cement their relationship.

"Why are you dating that girl?" She asked, to her horror. She didn't want to bring up the relationship ever! She was just going to let it play itself out. She just needed to wait a little while. But deep inside she felt it was going on for far too long.

Kenshin blinked, his face turning cool but his eyes were still kind. "Because I like her, a lot."

"But why?" She prayed she didn't sound like she was whining. "Just curious, really." She pressed. "You could have any girl in this or any other school, prettier girls."

"I don't care if a girl is pretty."

This time Tomoe was the one that blinked and took a long second to processes his answer. Of course he cared if the girl was pretty. "Right, because if she looked like shit you would still give her the time of day no matter how good she swung a sword," Tomoe said out loud. Now that it was out she couldn't take it back and she didn't dare back down, she kept her eyes on his even as they grew wide in surprise.

"A girl who is strong is better than one that is nothing but pretty, that she is." He returned, shifting in his chair to face her challenging eyes.

Tomoe didn't know why but it suddenly felt like she was a rabbit about to get ripped into and eaten. She tipped up her pointed chin. "I'm strong."

At this Kenshin laughed, like, really laughed. His head fell back and everyone paused in their conversations to gape at him. When the laughter calmed he regarded her with amusement and a touch of pity. "No, no you're not Tomoe. The fact that it took you nearly a month to ask about my relationship with Kaoru proves it."

Tomoe could only sit with her mouth open as the Red Prince stood and wandered out of the classroom.

… . . …

"I'm telling you, girl, this is a bad idea." Yumi popped her sucker back into her mouth. She walked with her bag clutched to her chest as Tomoe slipped further and further into madness at her side.

The lovely girl gave her a sour look. "Why is it bad?"

"If Kenshin-san wanted you to know where he lived he would have told you. If you get caught breaking into school records you can't drag me down with you. I don't know you, you're not my friend." the young woman said around her sucker with wide innocent eyes.

"Come on Yumi, your my friend, you have to help me out." Tomoe all but begged, clutching at her friend's uniform.

"Why do you need to know where he lives anyway? What's that gonna do?"

"Maybe nothing," Tomoe admitted. "But I'm not going to give up. The only time I ever see Kenshin is in school. I can't connect with him in school."

Yumi sighed again. "I hate seeing you do this for the guy. Obviously, he went for what he wants and that's not you. But I can't fault you for trying your best, even if that does mean breaking into school records."

"Thank you, Yumi. You're my best friend."

… . . …

Kenshin huffed slightly, resting his head on his front paws as his golden yellow eyes glanced upward at the lit window of the two-story house. Kaoru was behind that window. And from the looks of the shadow passing over it, was still very much a human and doing very well. The shadow revealed that Kaoru was dancing. Kenshin had cocked his ears to and fro and yet could hear no music. Either she was making it up in her mind or she had earbuds in. Part of him was disappointed that she was not forced into wolf form during the hardest pull of the moon. Yet another part of him was amused at the side of herself she showed no one. Not even him, for now.

Normally he would spend much of the week of the full moon in wolf form for a few hours every night. It was easier than to deny his wolf free run. But this week midterms had fallen on the week of the full moon and Kenshin saddled himself to Kaoru to help her study. His wolf didn't like being cooped up, he figured that if he didn't get to run then at least let him mate. But the wolf was denied that as well. It made being next to Kaoru wonderful and horrible at the same time. The more time Kenshin spent with her the more reason he found to love her. She was playful, gentle, protective, strong and wild all at the same time. Kenshin found it impossible to think that he wouldn't have fallen for her if she hadn't been the victim of an attack. He was certain that wolf or not...she would be his. Whoever the bastard was that bit her only saved Kenshin the trouble of petitioning the council for permission.

Sano ambled up like a stray dog looking for scraps. He sniffed here and there before settling next to Kenshin. He too glanced up at the window and then gave a sigh. He waited only a few long moments more before standing and walking away. That was Kenshin's cue. He couldn't stay watching her all night. He had territory to establish and rounds to do.

He made his way through the streets and alleyways of the city marking one edge of the territory at a time. There were no new scents nearby. He and Sano even ventured into neutral territory and only caught the scent of one young male wolf, but it was very old, perhaps he had passed weeks ago. The male might have been attracted to the area due to Kaoru going into heat. But the scent seemed to say that the male was far too young to be looking for a mate. Perhaps it was a child of the pack next door going out for a thrilling run in the middle of the territories. Kenshin would have given anything for the scent to be Yahiko. But it was a stranger.

With his mood now low, Kenshin lost interest in his duties. Sano struggled to keep him on track. Finally halfway around their territory, Kenshin looped away to a small section of wood and lay down among the trees, his head resting on his front paws. Sano followed and grabbed him by the tail and gave him a yank, but Kenshin didn't move or react other than heaving a sigh. He knew he needed to complete his rounds, but his heart was not into it now. All he could think about was Yahiko and what he was doing on this full moon. Where was he running around? Was he hunting or being hunted? The news that his trail had gone cold hurt Kenshin deeper than he had thought. The chances that the boy was dead was very real now. Hiko had been following his trail for months. He was one of the best trackers on this side of the prefecture. How could anyone hide a trail from Hiko?

Unless of course Yahiko was gone. But even then Hiko would be able to find remains. With all these dark thoughts Kenshin felt his wolf slowly ebb away. The ability to change back into a human during the full moon was extremely rare. Even at his lowest, depressed, beaten, starved and raped Kenshin always found comfort in the full moon. It was the one night that he truly had no control and he could seep away into the back of his mind and let the wolf have control. But the thought of Yahiko being dead left his spirit low enough that his wolf also suffered. He sat up, only to tip his head back and give a low, mournful howl.

Sano whimpered softly, inching closer and closer until he was pressed against Kenshin. The two shifters put their heads back and howled in unison. In the distance, an answering call was carried on the wind from the neighboring territory. A call of empathy. The shifter nearly a mile away had no idea why they were howling, but could easily feel the pain in their calls. They howled back in support and understanding. From the sound, it was an elder female. But the two males could not be sure. They let the sound comfort them and then slowly the pair got up and wandered back into the city. Kenshin wanted to go home rather than run in the woods like he normally did.

Sano followed, worried. Even as Megumi joined them, her head tipped in question as they were going in the wrong direction. Kenshin nudged his friend away. He would let them have a full moon run in private. He wasn't in the mood. Sano understood and turned to the black beauty that was Megumi. She gave a high pitched whine at first but eventually turned and followed her mate.

Kenshin knew there was no reason for him to go back home, He couldn't turn back into a human until the moon set. Which, with a quick look up into the night sky proved wouldn't be for another four hours at least. Kenshin padded in and out of the shadows of the alleyways as he made his way back in the city. He turned away from the more urban areas and headed back towards Kaoru's house. He settled in the bushes in the yard across the street and he looked up at her window. Her light was out. She must already be in bed. With a sigh, Kenshin settled down on the grass and waited for the moon to set.

… . . …

"Kaoru-san?"

Kaoru looked up from breakfast to see her father fold his newspaper and set it aside. "Mmm?"

"I'm glad mid-terms went well."

Kaoru smiled. "Yes, Otosan. Kenshin helped me quite a bit." More than quite a bit, actually. She was certain she would never have passed the math portion of her tests if not for Kenshin. As long as she could keep up, she would be good for exams in July. Kaoru suddenly wondered what Kenshin was planning for his future? This was his last year in school. Was he going to try and test into a college? Or get a job right away? Come to think of it, she didn't even know if he had a part-time job or anything like that. He lived alone but had a guardian that was taking care of him.

"Kaoru-san?"

"Eh?" Kaoru blinked and turned back to her father.

"Did you hear anything I said?" Her father looked amused.

"Oh, I um, got distracted." She confessed.

"I know." Her father smiled and then finished his coffee. "I asked if you wanted to bring Kenshin to the Dojo after school sometimes next week. I'd like to get a feel for his skill."

Kaoru's face turned deadpan. "Really Ottosan? Or are you just going to beat him to a pulp."

Her father threw his head back and laughed as he got up from the table. "I really want to see his skill level. More so now that he's teaching you."

Ah, she understood now. It must be dad-code for wanting to get to know the boyfriend better. And since they were both swordsmen, what better way to test each other out than with swords. "I'll give him a call." She promised.

… . . …

Kenshin hardly made a sound as he pulled himself up on the bar over and over again. The bar was attached to the door frame and was the perfect height for pull-ups. His slight weight and shifter strength made mastering the exercise something he had done years ago. So a large weight hung from his crossed ankles and two smaller ones were strapped to his hips. It almost doubled his weight and gave him a challenge. Even so, he counted off the number of pull-ups quickly. He was nearing his one-hundred count goal when his phone went off on the kitchen table.

The man dropped from the bar and quickly removed the weight from his feet before heading into the kitchen to his phone. He spied Kaoru's name on the screen as he answered. "Hey there." He huffed in a deep tone as he caught his breath.

"K-Kenshin? Did I call you at a bad time?"

"Oh, I was just working out, that I was." He said as he wedged the phone between his shoulder and head as he used both hands to untie the weight belt from his hips. He smirked as she fumbled for words. He could already picture a rose-colored tint on her cheeks. "So Blue Eyes, what's up?"

Kaoru stuttered over the nickname, just as he thought she would. For sure she was blushing now.

"M-my father wants you to come by the Dojo sometime this week for a spar."

Oro?

Kenshin grabbed the phone before it could slip from his shoulder. The weight belt crashed to the ground. "Your dad want's to spar with me?" how was it possible that this man wasn't a shifter. It was not uncommon for a sire to fight with the potential mate of his daughter to test his strength. Was this a test for his right to claim her?

"Ottosan said he wanted to see where your skills were since you're the one who'll be teaching me." Kaoru confirmed.

So it was a test. If Kenshin wasn't pumped from his workout he was now. "When? Tomorrow?"

"Ha! No Kenshin. We have Club tomorrow remember." Her laugh echoed over the phone.

Damn, he forgot all about the club, he forgot all about school too. "Tuesday then?"

Kaoru laughed again. "Alright, I'll let Ottosan know." There was a pause. "Um, Kenshin"

Kenshin's body suddenly went alive with tingles. He didn't know why the way his name sounded from her lips made him feel so good. "Yes?" was all he could say.

"I realize I don't know much about you?"

Kenshin caught his breath. There was nothing he could really say about his life without giving away the fact that he was a shifter.

"I was wondering If we could talk sometime. I...I know you said you lost your parents early and…well, I wanted to talk about my Mom too."

His heart was in his throat but that didn't stop it from breaking at her tone. "We can talk whenever you feel like, Blue-eyes." His voice rumbled low in his chest. His arms ached to wrap around her. He knew she was feeling pain and he wanted to take it away.

"T-thanks Kenshin. I'll see you tomorrow at school.

* * *

A/n

I admit this chapter was a lot of inside soul searching for Kenshin. It's strange how much it hurt to write about Kenshin's worry for Yahiko. I hope the boy is safe.

Real talk time. I'm taking a break from posting in this story for a few weeks. Don't worry. I'll be taking the time to work through some rough parts of this story. I'm afraid the quality is going to suffer from the pace of the posting that I'm doing.  
Thank you for all of the support and thank you for reading. Reviews would be loved!


	13. Chapter 13

Hullo, everyone! Yes, I've returned from my bit of summer vacation. I didn't take much time off writing, however. I spent much of the time working on "Spoils of War" Which is a story I posted almost exactly 10 years ago. I just have to proofread some chapters and finally...finally it will be done.  
I also worked on this story and all my other stories as well as started a few new ones that I may or may not post. Perhaps I'll put them in my shorts and see if you like them enough to become longer stories.

Anyways, I hope everyone had a nice summer. On to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Kenshin didn't know how nervous he was until he stood at the station waiting for the train to come and take him to the Dekon Dojo. He glanced over at Kaoru who stood next to him with her nose in a manga. Kenshin couldn't help himself, he leaned close enough for their bodies to bump into each other. The contact calmed him and also made it obvious that Kaoru was his.

The girl glanced up from her book and smiled at him. "Don't be scared." She said.

Hell, was it that obvious? "I'm not scared." Kenshin insisted. He was a shifter, one of the most feared types. He had fought other men far more deadly than a mere human man.

But this was not just some human man. This was Kaoru's father. He had to prove that he was strong enough to protect Kaoru and lead any pack if he ever became Alpha. But he also had to remember that this man was human and not get so carried away as to harm or worse, kill the man. The outcome would leave Kaoru an orphan and he would never forgive himself for causing her such pain, never. The whole idea made him more and more nervous as time went on.

Finally, they arrived and he let Kaoru lead him out of the train and out of the station. They were in a very old part of the city with very old fashioned type of buildings with towering bamboo growing in between the buildings and lining large gardens in the back. Kenshin spotted the Dojo instantly. It was four stories, which was tall for such an old building. Plaques of names of the Masters hung on the property wall. Kenshin could read only a few of them as Kaoru rushed him through the open gate and pass a group of students who were on their way out.

This was it, Kenshin steeled himself as they entered one of the large classrooms. He spotted the large man with ease. He was bent, helping a young student with their uniform. As they entered he straightened up and smiled at them.

"Ah Kaoru, Mr. Himura."

Mr. Himura. Kenshin struggled to school his face in a serious and yet friendly expression. He finally settled on deep honor.

"Kamiya-sensei." Kenshin bowed. "I'm honored for the chance to try my skills with such a master, that I am."

"Oh, don't think you can flatter me." He smiled warmly as he gave a slight bow in return and turned to retrieve a uniform from one of the cubbies that lined the wall. "Here. I hope this will fit."

… . . ….

Kenshin sat on the train, he gazed out the window at the darkness outside. He wasn't really seeing anything. It was the only place he could stare off in shock. Kaoru sat beside him. She had taken a call from one of her girlfriends but Kenshin had tuned out the conversation to give her privacy. She snapped the flip phone shut and tucked it and it's many charms in her pocket before turning back to him.

"I'm proud of you." She said, smiling warmly. "I wanted to let you know that."

"Oro?" Kenshin turned, his eyes focusing on her lovely blue eyes. He could see himself reflected in those large eyes. A startled looking face framed by a mane of red hair. He gave himself a mental shake. "For what?" He asked after he found his voice.

"For not beating up my dad."

Kenshin made a strangled sound. "I couldn't." He finally wheezed.

Kaoru gave him a sidelong look and a sly smile. "You're much faster than he is. Don't deny it."

"I'm not denying that. Its just….his defense was so strong." Kenshin could hardly touch him without using his supernatural strength. He won only because he wore the older man down with time. They had a handful of spars before Mr. Kamiya had to teach his next class. Kenshin had prided himself in his swordsmanship, he thought he was good, very good. But without his advanced speed and strength, it seemed he was only slightly better than the average human. If Mr. Kamiya had been twenty years younger, Kenshin was unsure if he would have been able to beat him. Had he relied on his wolf speed and strength and neglected actual skill and technique?

"Well, that's what my father developed and teaches." Kaoru shrugged. "You two could teach each other a thing or two."

" _Hai_ " Kenshin agreed. He switched subjects. "Was that one of your girlfriends who called?"

"Eh? Didn't you hear our conversation?"

Kenshin looked sheepish. "I didn't feel comfortable doing that, that I did not." Kaoru smiled a slow, secretive smile that he couldn't decode. But it made him warm inside.

"Misao and Tae want me to come with them to an Onsen, next weekend. It has a hotel attached to it, apparently, it's a popular place for people to go for relaxation. Misao knows the owners and was able to get us a room despite a festival going on there that weekend."

"Sounds nice, you should go."

Kaoru nodded and then shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, the girls want to take a spa day before exam season." She glanced up at him. "It's just…."

Kenshin moved to catch her eyes. "Just what? What's wrong?"

Kaoru colored. "I wish you could come too. I know I'm being selfish but I think it would be nice to go somewhere….together."

Kenshin smirked. "Maybe I can if your friends wouldn't mind. I can invite Sano and Megumi so your friends wouldn't feel like the third wheel."

Kaoru's eyes brightened. "Let me ask." She pulled out her phone and tapped a quick message. She hardly set her phone in her lap when it chimed. She flipped it open and smiled. "Looks like your coming with us." She tapped a message back then set her phone away. "I can't believe you're coming." She smiled brightly and clutched at his arm and leaned in against him. "I'm so glad."

Kenshin was glad too. But he knew it was one of his last chances to talk to Kaoru. He knew he shouldn't do it during a trip with all their friends there, but Sano and Megumi would be there to help back up his story if she didn't believe him.

Kenshin walked Kaoru back to her house as he always did when they were together. It was the gentlemanly thing to do, but he also did it to go over his immediate territory as often as possible. He had no idea when Kaoru would go into heat again. He didn't want his territory to go unchecked for longer than a few days.

"I'm really happy that you're going to come," Kaoru repeated as they walked up the steps to her front door. "I do feel bad for springing it on my friends. I'm sure they wanted a girls day out."

Kenshin leaned in close. "I could back out."

"No!" Kaoru blushed, looking away. "I mean no, I want you to come. I know Misao will be through the moon, Tae is shy but happy for us. Besides, the three of us will be in the same room. So we'll have our alone time regardless."

Kenshin couldn't help but feel his pride growing over the idea of Kaoru wanting to spend as much time with him as possible. He felt the same. Every day he walked away from her rubbed him more and more raw. She should be with him, by his side, living with him, sleeping in his bed.

"Well. I should get inside, school in the morning." She sighed and turned to unlock the door. Kenshin set a hand on the wooden door and Kaoru paused and turned back around.

Kenshin pressed even closer. He needed to mark her as his but didn't dare. He would never do it unless she knew what it was. That it was her choice as well. His wolf snarled. Any male could steal her away at any moment and mark her, why did he have to be so righteous? Closer and closer he leaned in until Kaoru was forced to press her back into the door. And still, he leaned closer until he found her lips. Their kisses had been chaste and relatively quick. But Kenshin was tired of that. He knew he was asking for more torture, but he didn't care. He parted his lips and swept his tongue across hers. He felt her stiffen and slowly he pressed his body against hers. Her breasts pressed into his chest and his hips settled against the drum that was her belly and his legs tangled in hers.

Slowly she opened her mouth and she melted against him. He smiled inwardly as he slowly tipped his head to deepen his kiss. His hand stayed braced on the door but the other cupped at her face. His tongue moved slowly, gently along hers and he felt her whole body tremble. The scent of her arousal immediately flooded his senses. He instantly grew hard and he pressed the evidence against her belly. Again she trembled. Yes, the evidence of how she affected him was clear. He was going to end the kiss there. Leave them both quivering and wanting, but her hands grasped his clothes tightly and she kept him against her. Her tongue tangled with his in unsure, clumsy but no less arousing movements. Her legs shifted and parted until he realized she had parted them so he was now pressed between them.

Her hands were moving, slipping under his shirt and the feel of her fingertips on the bare skin of his abdomen caused the said muscles to clench. Kenshin fought for control as his wolf yipped in glee. Finally, he was feeding him what he wanted. He let her touch him, each fluttering pass of her hands tightened him further until he was sure he would snap. He pulled away from her mouth despite her protests and with his face, nudged her head to the side and clamped his lips at her throat.

She gasped, a soft feminine sound that shot straight to his brain, effectively shutting it off. Yes, yes this was what he wanted. The heady scent in the air proved she wanted it too. He was glad the front light was off and the porch was a deep dark shadow. He was ready and willing to rut right there, to press her against the front door. In the back of his mind, he knew he couldn't do this. He had to tell her about the werewolf bite first. But his wolf had taken over and those words meant nothing to him. His hand moved to cup her breast, which caused the female's breath to catch in her throat. Her skin was growing hot and slick with sweat just as was his. He moved away from her body only to slip his hand between them and hiked her skirts up.

"Kenshin." She breathed in his ear. She sounded intoxicated.

His wolf formed words that tumbled from his chest. "Let me touch you." He breathed into the shell of her ear.

Kaoru took two shaky breaths before nodding. "Yes." it was the barest of whispers.

He untangled his hand from her skirts and trailed a finger along the top of her lace panties. He tugged them down slightly and slipped his hand down them. He brushed her nest of curls before moving further. He found her amazingly wet, and with a practiced move, slipped two fingers into the slick folds and set her sensitive nub between them.

… . . …

The shock of sensation woke something in Kaoru. Before all she felt was a delicious pressure under her skin. Every kiss, nip, and touch only helped to build it. She shouldn't be doing this, not out in public at her front door. But it was pitch black, no one would see them. She didn't want to break the moment by stumbling inside, to her room. It felt better out in the cool night air. More normal Which was crazy, but Kaoru didn't care. Their dates up to this point had only built up this fire within her. And now it was out of control. The more she was with him, the more of him she wanted.

She couldn't get enough of his smell, his strength, the overwhelming maleness of him. The feel of his body moving against her's. The tickle of his long hair as his brushed her shoulder. Even the sandpaper like feel of his jaw where his five o'clock shadow was scraping against her neck shot straight to her sex. The sounds that issued from his mouth. Grunts and growls and the slow escape of air from his lungs as he found her shamefully wet when he touched her down there.

But as his fingers worked the small nub nestled in her lower lips it was as if someone had turned the hose on them and soaked her with freezing water. No! She wasn't ready for this. They had only been dating for a few months, it was moving too quickly. Nothing felt more natural, Kaoru admitted, the sexual tension had been there for her, she never knew it was the same for him. But still. His mouth clamped on her throat, sharp teeth scraping her skin.

"Kenshin, wait." Her voice wavered weakly.

He bit down, not enough to break the skin, but more like he was trying to hold her steady as he used his free hand to hike her skirts up even higher. In a sudden rush of movement and strength, he lifted her off the ground and against the door so that she was forced to wrap her legs around his hips. She could feel the shock of cold metal that was the button and zipper of his pants against the heat of her thighs. All he had to do was pull down that zipper. She wanted it more than anything but as Kenshin increased the pressure of his bite Kaoru's memory flashed back to that warehouse, to the dog that was really a man, sinking his teeth into her thigh.

Panic took over just as Kenshin slipped a finger up inside her and she broke.

"Stop, stop, stop!" She shrieked.

Kenshin moved as if he was lifting a great weight off his body. With a shout, he pulled his mouth away from her neck and looked at her in shock.

Damn it, she realized she had tears on her face.

His hand pulled away from between her legs and rushed to pull her skirt down but he didn't move to set her on her feet. Instead, he gathered her in his arms and pressed her to him.

"Shhh. Don't cry. I stopped, I stopped." He said quickly into her ear. "Calm down Kaoru. I won't hurt you."

He sounded terrified. Which only upset her. She wasn't afraid of him. How could she be? He was not like the men in her memory, why would she even be thinking about that at this moment? The scar on her thigh and the spot on her neck where Kenshin bit down tingled strangely.

"I'm sorry, that I am. I'm so sorry." his voice was hoarse and it wavered as if he were fighting back tears of his own.

Kaoru shook her head, her sight blinded by tears. "No, no. You didn't do anything wrong," she said in a half sob and pressed her face into his chest. She could feel his heart beating wildly under his skin, she realized his shirt was gone. She vaguely remembered pulling it off him before he lifted her up against the door. Her face burned. Was she really so very shameless? The muscles of his chest twitched, flexed and strained as he got his body under control. It fascinated Kaoru and made her feel guilt at the same time.

"I shouldn't have led you on like that. I'm sorry"

Kenshin shook his head but couldn't speak. His mouth was pulled into a grimace that showed off his sharp teeth. Again her neck tingled.

"You're frightened." He finally said, the word came out like he was punched in the gut, he crouched down against the front door into the deep shadows and rocked slightly with Kaoru still in his arms.

"Not of you," Kaoru assured, forcing her voice to stay calm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly as he hid his face in her neck. "Not of us, together." She added in a whisper. "I was enjoying it. I don't know why I panicked so. I feel stupid."

"Sweet Kaoru." He said softly, almost too softly for her to hear. He took a deep breath and raised his head to look at her. "I won't lie to you. I want you. I know, we've only been a couple for a handful of weeks, but I want you, I've wanted you since your first day of Club."

Kaoru blinked. "Really?" She breathed.

"I knew you were special the moment you put my ass on the mat in front of the whole school. That I did." He confessed, his face winced in embarrassment. "Damn it." he hissed, looking away. "I didn't want this to happen here." He glanced around the porch. "I couldn't stop, I'm sorry."

Kaoru shook her head. "You stopped when I asked and that's all that matters. I was more than willing to let you have me right here." She insisted.

He watched her closely. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" his voice suddenly harsh and he swept his hand across her throat.

"No, no you didn't. I'm fine now."

"How about….where I touched you?"

Kaoru felt herself flushing and she wished she could turn away from Kenshin but he still held her tightly, keeping his eyes on her face. "No, It didn't hurt." She lowered her voice. "I've never had anyone touch me there, please believe me."

Kenshin blinked. "Why wouldn't I believe you?"

Kaoru huffed, thoroughly mortified now. "I didn't want you to think...I had ever done something like this before. I let you do it so easily." She wanted to hide but Kenshin wouldn't let her.

"No, I don't think that at all."

Kenshin wanted to ask if she thought he went around doing these things to girls all the time? But his used to. He used to so often he lost count of the women he had paid. He was older, well practiced in the art and she….she was still a virgin. Thankfully.

He had almost ruined it all.

…. . . ….

Kaoru turned on the light and shut her bedroom door. She pressed her back into the cool wood and wrapped her arms around herself. She could still feel the heat of Kenshin's body pressing into hers. The way the rough fabric of his pants scrapped the tender flesh of her inner thighs. A delicious ache was still tightening within her.

She hugged herself and pressed harder against the door simply to keep herself from running after Kenshin. What was she thinking!? What if her father came home right then?

"Arg!" Kaoru covered her face and sunk down on to the floor, weighed down by the horrendous embarrassment and shame at the thought. But even then, the frustration returned and she gladly endured the mortification if it meant they could finish what they started.

There it was again. Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut. Why was she thinking this way? Is this what they mean with people talk about sexual frustration? She felt aroused and angry all at the same time. She wanted to beat at something or someone with her wooden sword. To rip or tear at her hair. Most of all she was angry at Kenshin. How _dare_ he make her feel this way? Why did he have to go and awaken such a thing within her?

Kaoru swallowed and got to her feet and walked over to her mirror and looked at her reflection. She still looked like the same Kaoru she was this morning, but it was obvious something was different within her. Something had shifted. She touched her slightly swollen lips and flushed face. How could they let it go so far? Kaoru didn't want it to stop, Kenshin obviously didn't. In the end, she panicked. Horrible memories bubbled up from nowhere. Memories of her abduction she had thought she was finally storing away forever.

Next time she wouldn't let them ruin everything.

…. . . ….

"Gawd I can't believe Himura-Senpai is coming with us!" Misao tucked her arms in close to her body and turned a tight circle as she squealed.

Kaoru arched a brow at her friend but Tae looked excited too. "He's bringing real college students with him. That's so cool. I can't wait to talk to them about their schedules."

"Ugh Tae, don't be boring and nerdy in front of them." Misao sighed.

The three of them waited patiently at the bus stop waiting for their bus to arrive. It was only going to take two bus transfers to get there but to Kaoru, it felt like quite the trip. It was the first time she had been away from her father since her mother died. She rather stay home than have sleepovers. It most certainly the first time she had ever traveled or stayed anywhere without adult supervision. She though her father would be a bit hesitant about it but he nearly packed her bags and threw her out the door that morning.

 _'Go, be a teenager, have some fun with your friends.'_ He said. 'Your mother loved visiting onsens with friends.'

Her father must have noticed the change in her attitude after her abduction. She didn't breath a word of it, but it was obvious from her behavior that something was up. Try as he might, he couldn't get it out of her. Kaoru played it off as just teenage girl mood swings and pretended to be herself, but it was hard. Her dad seemed almost relieved that she was starting to act like a normal teenager for once and not a robot going though the motions of life.

Kaoru winced thinking back to those months before they moved. Emotionally she was almost dead inside. She didn't dare allow herself to feel anything, or the fear might return. By the time they were starting to get packed for moving, Kaoru had a good long talk to herself about not living in fear for the rest of her life.

And look...a few short months later she was in a new school with great friends and a boyfriend. Kaoru flushed at the memory of their hot and heavy moment outside her house. Well, at least now she knew that he was as attracted to her as she was to him. The girl forced the string of giggled down her throat before they could escape. She'd die before she'd share with information with Tae and Misao, at least not until the trip was over. She couldn't bare to think of them conspiring behind her back to get them into awkward situations. Or just simply the look they would give him. _'I know what you and Kaoru did.'_ So embarrassing.

"Earth to Kaoru!" Misao waved her hand in front of her eyes. "You there?"

"What?" Kaoru blinked. "Yes, yes. I was just thinking." The girl shook her head.

"You looked like you were on a different planet," Misao muttered. "What's up?"

Kaoru shook her head again, hefting her overnight bag on higher on her shoulder. "I'm fine. I've just a lot on my mind."

"Well, then it's a good thing we're going to a place where you can relax," Tae said with a smile.

"Yep." Misao lifted her pointer finger. "This weekend you must not think about school or anything other than hot spring water and your hot boyfriend."

"Misao!" Kaoru protested but all three girls fell into laughter. "Really," Kaoru started once she composed herself. "I'm glad that you don't mind Kenshin and his friends coming."

Tae shrugged with a soft smile and Misao waved her words away. "They paid for their own room so I don't see why they shouldn't come."

"Yeah, but you're the one that got them that room. I'm surprised you were able to. I thought the place was booked?"

Again Misao waved her questions away. "There's always open rooms. You just gotta know someone on the inside." Misao winked at her. "The place is owned by some old friends of my family." She shrugged and flashed Kaoru a grin over her shoulder as she bent to pick up her bag. In the distance, they could see the bus on its way. "It was interesting getting to talk to Himura-senpai."

"Oh?" Kaoru had given both Tae and Misao Kenshin's number in case there was an emergency and they needed to reach her or him. Kenshin didn't seem to mind, in fact, he pushed the idea.

"Yeah, I had to give him the number to the Onsen so he could book the room. Seems he knows of the place." Her words tailed off and she gave Kaoru a sidelong look that Kaoru didn't notice. Misao kept watching her until the bus rumbled up and the three females scrambled on.

"I don't see why you didn't go with Himura-senpai," Tae said as the girls settled in their seats and the bus left the station.

Kaoru rested her head on the seat cushion, turning it to look at her friend. "I wanted to spend time with you guys. Besides, he's with his older friends, I think I'd feel weird, being new among them."

Tae smiled. And Misao leaned in from Kaoru's other side.

"Hey, so does that mean one of them has a car?"

Kaoru nodded. "Sanosuke has a nice looking car. Oh, Sano is the name of one of his friends. The other is a lady called Megumi. She's married to Sano. I've never met her."

"Married already?" Tae sighed, her head resting on the glass window, her eyes watching the world go by. "I hope to be married by college."

"Eh? Really?" Misao gasped. "I thought you would rather focus on your school work than on boys?"

Tae shrugged, a soft smile still on her lips. "School is important but so are relationships. I'd like to be a young bride."

"Just don't settle for the first one that shows interest," Kaoru said softly. She wasn't sure if she had the authority to talk, Kenshin was her first relationship and already she was throwing herself into the deep end.

Their relationship just felt right. Kaoru didn't know how to explain it if anyone ever asked, but she felt as though she and Kenshin worked well together. Like two puzzle pieces. They were still getting to know each other and their own little quirks but Kaoru felt as though no matter what they would be able to understand and support each other. Kenshin didn't shy away from her talk about missing her mother. And he didn't shy away from expressing his own feelings for his parents. It seemed like whatever life would throw at them, they could make it together.

Which was rich, being that they had only been in a relationship for a good couple of months. How did he spend his free time? What holidays did he like? Was he going to leave for college? Did he want a family?

It was a bit early to ask these sorts of heavy questions, but this was Kenshin's last year of school. What were his plans? Would he be leaving? Would he risk never going to university by getting stuck in a job so that he could wait for her to graduate?

Perhaps they could use this time to talk about their future.

… . . …

Kenshin walked through the double doors of the Aoiya. The Onsen gave the area a clean, yet humid scent. The acting alpha, as well as his two pack-mates, brought their noses up to breath in deep. Under the scent of mineral springs, there were massive amounts of human scent. It was expected, the place was popular and there was a festival going on. The entire town buzzed with life. Of course, mingled with that was the scent of shifters, dozens of them.

Kenshin gave his name at the desk and retrieved their room key. But before they were allowed to drop off their things and get busy relaxing...they had to pay their respects.

The old woman at the counter eyed them with approval as she ushered them through a side door. Through the door and down the hallway Kenshin found the private rooms of the Aoiya. Great walls of bamboo fenced the area off from the public, giving the occupants here a private garden and their own hot spring. There was no one else around, which was odd but Kenshin made his way to the end of the walkway where two great doors sat. The redhead reached into his bag and pulled out a dark green bottle.

Hiko always brought Sake as his gift to Kashiwazaki Nenji. Kenshin, as well as most everyone on good terms with him, called him Okina. It had been almost a year since the last time they had come visit. It was his first time without his Alpha leading the way. Kenshin took a deep breath. He could do this. They had come here often enough for him to know the protocol. He squared his shoulders and knocked loudly on the door.

There was a sound of movement and then suddenly both doors were thrown wide open. Kenshin took a step back and felt Sano and Megumi tense behind them. But the lavish room was empty, save for the one.

"Shinomori," Kenshin said, seeing the tall warrior walk up to them. His jet hair hung down to frame an angular face. He towered over the acting alpha, nearly as tall as Sano. He stalked slowly from the room. His shifter ki flared, pressing against the three wolves. Sano slipped and a soft warning growl escaped him. Kenshin didn't dare take his eyes off the approaching predator and was thankful Megumi was there to shush her mate.

"Himura." The man rumbled as he slinked closer on silent footsteps. He glanced at his two pack-mates. "Where's your alpha?"

Kenshin tipped his chin up. "Tracking." Was all he said.

The man lifted a dark, elegant brow. "And he left you as alpha?" His long cream trench coat rustled as he moved, it was the only sound he made.

"Yes."

"Interesting." Aoshi gave him one of his rare smiles.

Kenshin huffed. "Enough. Were is Okina, Cat?"

"Why should I tell you? Dog."

Kenshin hated this posturing. Suppressed memories of a beating started to surface. The red-head shifted his weight from one foot to the other, catching the cat's attention. "You don't have to tell me anything, Aoshi. I'll gladly just get to our room and get to relaxing." He forced his shoulders to relax. His wolf prowled as Aoshi moved to flank him. The shifter meant to separate him from his pack and if that happened the two of them would start to circle each other like a pair of fighting cocks. Kenshin refused to fall for this ridiculous tactic.

Megumi looked bored, her arms folded in front of her. "I for one am ready for a soak in the springs." She said, "Tell Okina when he shows that we're here." She dropped her arms and turned to leave. Sano huffed and wisely followed silently behind her. Kenshin, as alpha, back pedaled after them, refusing to turn his back to the cat and keeping himself between his pack-mates and the warrior.

Just as Megumi was reaching for the handle. A door slid open to the side of them.

"What's this? Aoshi, why didn't you say we had visitors."

Kenshin turned and the pack bowed low to Okina. He was a tall, thin man. Elderly, but spry and very a very powerful shifter. He didn't look it though. At first glance, he looked like a gentle human grandfather. He had white hair, a thick white mustache and a thin white beard growing from his chin. His gray and white stripped _yukata_ looked large on his thin body. Kenshin stood up first and offered the bottle of sake to the head of the Aoiya. He took the bottle with a slight bow and grinned.

"Hiko taught you well, Kenshin. This is lovely." he turned and gave it to Aoshi. "Put that in my room will you."

Aoshi nodded stiffly, took the gift and quickly marched away. As much as the hunter loved to give Kenshin a hard time, he was loyal to his master. Almost to a fault. He didn't risk displeasing him by huffing at Kenshin or narrowing his eyes at him.

Kenshin turned his gaze back at the older man. "I just wanted to pay my respects and inform you that we're here only for pleasure."

At this, the old man's eyes sparkled as he led the group back through the doors and into the hallway. "It's always nice to get a chance to see each other in times other than stress and necessity."

"Yes," Kenshin agreed. He felt himself start to relax. He wasn't conditioned to be off guard when around an Alpha, but it was almost impossible to not be disarmed by the old man and lulled by his soft smile, wise words, and humor.

"Gramps!"

The group paused at the open door and Kenshin stepped aside as a small figure darted past him and into the arms of the old man. Kenshin looked over and was stunned to see Kaoru and her friend standing at the desk, their mouths slack in surprise.

Kenshin watched as Kaoru's friend Misao hugged tightly to the Master of the of the legendary group of shifter enforcers.

* * *

A/n Silly Kenshin almost messing everything up with his hot hormones. Of course, Kaoru was just as bad but she didn't know better. And it seems Misao knows some high up people and Kenshin is shocked. I wonder how this group is going to mingle. Mwhahaha!  
Thank you for waiting for me to update this story, thank you for taking the time to read it.  
Reviews are always loved.


	14. Chapter 14

A/n Hello readers! I know you've been waiting for this chapter so I'll leave you to it!

* * *

Chapter 14

Kenshin watched in shock as the little female pulled away from Okina to press a wrapped box into his hands.

"Here Gramps. I brought you that mochi you like so much."

Kenshin reeled. Misao? Related to Okina? A wolf! But he had never scented her. While he was close, he took a deep breath in, searching for that female scent. But no, nothing. Just Kaoru's odd scent and Megumi. Misao was not a wolf, but she was something.

The old man clutched his new prize against his chest. "Oh, Misao you know just what I like." He cackled and then looked over at the group of girls. "Here for pleasure?"

"Oh yes." Misao stuttered, glancing over at Kenshin and his pack. "Here with some friends from school.

"High school girls." Okina bounced his white brows. "Alright little Misao, have a good time. Let me know if you need anything."

As the man bounced back through the private doors Misao turned to Kenshin. "Hey...senpai." She said shyly.

"Y-you're related to Okina?" He stuttered.

Misao blinked. "Oh no. No not blood-related. He's been a good friend of my father and grandfather. When my grandfather died, Okina took good care of us for a while. I've always called him Gramps." She shrugged. "We're close….you know?"

Kenshin nodded. "I see."

"Well, were going to go get settled." Misao side stepped away from him and back up toward her friends, not turning her back on him.

"We should as well." Megumi cleared her throat.

"Oh!" Kaoru moved forward. "Megumi-san, It's nice to meet you." She bowed at the older woman.

Megumi instantly looked enchanted and pushed pass the two men and gathered Kaoru up in her arms. "It's so nice to meet you, Kaoru-chan. I'm so glad Kenshin has you in his life."

Startled, Kaoru could only stand there before awkwardly lifting her arms around Megumi as well.

"I've been so worried he was going to become a hermit," Megumi added before letting the girl go.

Kenshin coughed from behind her. "I'm was not being a hermit."

He went ignored though. Megumi dropped her arms from Kaoru and smiled with her cherry red lips. "We'll talk some more later."

Kaoru returned the smile, suddenly shy in front of the lovely woman. "Yes, I would like that." She said before giving the group a bow before turning to leave with her friends.

Megumi turned back to the two men. "She's a lovely thing. Strong." Megumi commented. Coming from her, that meant a lot and Megumi rolled her eyes at the way Kenshin nearly swelled with pride from her words.

Sano pulled at them. "Oiy, let's drop off our bags and get into the hot spring already."

… . . …

After dropping off their things in their room, Kaoru, Misao, and Tae hurried to the Onsen and changed into their _yukata_ _s._ A quick stop to wash and now Kaoru slowly eased herself into the soothing hot spring water. Her long hair was wrapped in a bun on top of her head and secured with a clip. Misao's mass of hair was braided and wrapped around her head like a crown and her small towel was folded and perched perfectly on the top of her head. She looked nearly asleep in the water as Kaoru swam over to her and Tae. The water was hot and cloudy with minerals. The heat soaked into Kaoru's bones and she too felt like she could sleep forever if there wasn't the threat of drowning. She could hear Kenshin talking to Sano on the other side of the bamboo fence that cut the spring into two.

There were many other women in the spring with them. Some sat silently while others chatted and gossiped. Kaoru caught sight of Megumi as she unabashedly stepped around the corner naked and without her towel. She had her arms up, tying back her hair. She seemed infinitely comfortable with her body and herself. Kaoru tried not to look but she couldn't help taking in the sight of her. She was a real woman with soft curves and swells in all the right places. Kaoru suddenly felt very gangly in her own less than ample body. She was not soft, but lean and hard from her sword-work. Even so, she wished she looked more like Megumi. Or even Tae, who despite her thin form actually had well-endowed curves hidden under those layers of clothes.

Kaoru felt odd, looking at the naked bodies of her friends and the strangers around. She was discreet about it, but why did she suddenly seemed so fascinated by the human form? Was she self-conscious about her own body because of the little tryst she and Kenshin had the other day? Or was she merely appreciating the subtle beauty of each of them? Even little Misao, petite as she was was not as flat as a board as she looked to be in her school uniform. She too was comfortable in her nakedness in a way that Kaoru couldn't explain.

"You seem lost in thought." Megumi's voice appeared beside her.

Kaoru jerked out of her thoughts and turned to watch as Megumi sunk down onto one of the stone benches carved from the rock of the spring. "Oh, yes Megumi-san. I was thinking."

"Now's the time for relaxing. She settled down until the water came up to her neck and she cracked her eyes open to watch Kaoru. "You seemed pretty serious."

Kaoru settled lower in the water as well and shut her eyes and tried to relax her face as the warm water reached her chin. Such thinking always had her brows scrunching up and Megumi was right, now was the time to relax. "Tell me about you and Sano. If you don't mind." Kaoru added quickly.

There was a pause. "We've been married for a bit. We met by chance really."

Kaoru opened her eyes. "Was it love at first sight?"

Megumi snorted in an amused way. "Hardly, we fought like enemy school-mates. He was….seemed so much younger and immature. Dealing with him was like dealing with a hot-headed child. All he wanted to do was fight people. It was his answer to everything. If something was wrong, punch it." The memory brought a scowl across her face. "Petulant child." She hissed to herself.

"Wow, how did you two ever end up together, married even?"

"His enthusiasm was...is endearing." She heaved a sigh. "Once he turned that violent raging passion to punch things into a raging passion to make me fall in love with him, I stood no chance. I kept him at it." She added slyly, tipping her chin up a bit. "Made him work for it. In the end, I kicked myself for not letting him have me sooner. I never felt more complete." She ended softly. "We are like one person that was split into two. I'm calm and sure, he's wild and impulsive. I'm soft and he's loud, I heal and he destroys. Together we are complete." She opened her eyes and turned to Kaoru. "But enough about me, what about you and Ken-san?"

"Ken-san." She repeated with a grin. "That's adorable."

The older lady flushed slightly, or was that from the heat of the water? Kaoru went on."We only just started dating a few months ago."

"What attracted your attention to him?"

Now it was Kaoru's turn to flush. "Well to be brutally honest it was his hair. It's such a strange color and so long. But I kinda hated him at first. We were paired up in gym and he went easy on me because I was a girl and it pissed me off. So I knocked his legs out from under him and put him on his ass in front of the whole class."

"Ho-ho-ho!" Megumi laughed. "I would have paid good money to have seen this." Her large warm eyes sparkled. "I knew I liked you for some reason.

… . . …

Both Sano and Kenshin could hear Megumi's laugh from the other side of the wall, and both wondered what was going on over there. Kenshin tried to pick out Kaoru's voice and even Megumi's but there were so many voices in the spring that it was nearly impossible. It was just too loud in there.

"Megumi and I plan on some one on one in a private spring later." Sano bounced his brows at Kenshin. "Perhaps you and Missy should think about it as well."

Kenshin scowled, annoyed that he couldn't hone in on Kaoru's voice. "That would be a stupid thing to do. I haven't talked to her about the bite yet." And if he were to share a spring with Kaoru, naked would spell disaster. Hell, even knowing she was naked on the other side of the wall was making him all bothered. Which in an onsen was bad form. He turned and focused on some amusing old men in the corner of the spring having an animated conversation. From their movements, it seemed one was retelling a fishing story.

He hoped to live as long a life as they and proudly show off his wrinkles from hard work and share stories with his fellow elders.

"Eh," Sano sighed. "You need to tell her, man. Like today."

Kenshin blinked. "I was actually planing on telling her tonight. We planed on a walk around the gardens after dinner. I know some places just off the path where we'll be alone."

Sano looked uncomfortable for Kenshin's plight. "I wish you luck, man."

… . . …

They had dinner in Kenshin's room. The six of them sat around the table and Sano was obviously used to getting a party going because he was loud, hilarious and full of stories. Tae was nothing but bubbly laughter and clapping hands. Misao, strangely enough, seemed a bit tense around Kenshin and his friends. Kaoru thought this was odd, she was so excited that morning. But even Misao was no match for Sano and soon the youngest and smallest of the group was rolling with laughter at a bar brawl story that hit Misao's sense of justice. Megumi was there, supplementing the stories, keeping Sano from exaggerating and generally keeping his energy reigned in.

Kenshin sat silent, smiling beside Kaoru enjoying the sight and sound of the fun. But inside he was a mass of twisted knots. The sunset was coming, it was almost time for their planed walk. Kenshin thought he could stall for some more time but apparently, Kaoru had told her friends of her plans because they kept close watch of the time and nearly pushed the two of them out the door.

"Have a great time!" Tae, Misao, and Megumi called out in unison as they waved from the door.

Kenshin had no choice and now that it was the moment of truth, he felt a strange calmness wash over him. His head lifted, his shoulders relaxed and he took Kaoru by the hand and led her out of the hotel and around the Onsen to the walking trails.

Their _yukata_ offered them protection from the slightly cooler air up in the hills and Kaoru practically dragged Kenshin down the paths to look at all the flowers, trees and small furry critters that darted away from them.

"When I was little I always wished I lived in the country," Kaoru confessed, her blue eyes drifting out toward the fire that was the setting sun. The red-orange glow was warm on her skin and Kenshin found himself silenced by the beauty of her. Below them, the Onsen stretched out and they could see the countless outdoor springs. They reflected the same orange glow as she sky.

"Really?" Kenshin pressed. Not wanting to ruin the moment with his talk.

"Mmm." Kaoru nodded. "Life is so much slower, more quite out here. A gentle breeze, a warm ray of sunshine, birdsong. Crickets for company in the night. We don't notice them in the city, but it feels as though out here, we view them as wonders of nature and beauty. I wish I lived that way all the time." As if on cue, the trees shivered in a soft breeze. They wandered further along the path.

Kenshin listened and then scented the air. There was no one around up on their trail. Everyone had stuck to the gardens below while Kenshin had led the girl further into the hills. The only scent he caught was purely animal, with the last human passing by hours ago.

"Kaoru." Kenshin cleared his throat. "Remember when I wanted to talk to you about something but that I was unsure how you would react to it?"

Kaoru blinked.

"It was right after the prank the girls pulled on you at school." Kenshin clarified.

"Goodness, Kenshin, that was weeks and weeks ago." Kaoru turned to look at him as he paused by a large tree. The sun was below the horizon now and the shadows started melting together while the dark stain of the night started to creep in the distance.

"Well, I never did tell you what I had to say."

"Well, what is it?" Kaoru pushed. "Are you still afraid to talk to me about it?"

Deathly afraid. "Yes." He nodded, looking down and shifting from one foot to the other.

"Does it have to do about you and your situation? Are you leaving for college or work?" Kaoru took both his hands in hers. "I don't want to hold you back, Kenshin-san. I still have a year of school left, so please, don't wait for me before moving on with your life."

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked a few times before he understood. "No, no," He shook his head, a burst of laughter escaping him "Not not about that. Not about me. But about you."

"Me?" Her lashes fluttered for a few long moments in confusion

Kenshin sobered. This was it. "When I asked you out, and you fell from the steps and your skirt flew up. I saw the marks on your leg. I know what it is."

Kaoru froze. Her grip on his hands tightened. To him, it didn't seem as though she blinked, or even breathed. He could scent the smell of dread slowly leaking from her skin. It was bitter and horrible.

There was no going back now, he thought. Just say it….Say it! "I know they are bite marks from a large dog...a wolf, actually." He could see it, even in the dying light he could see it playing out in her eyes. Flashes of something in their depths. Memory, perhaps memory she had long set aside. He swallowed, knowing what he was saying may cause her pain, or fear or hatred.

"Y...yes." She went to let go of his hands but Kenshin held them tight.

"What happened?" He pressed, pulling her close, his swirling eyes catching and holding her's "Tell me what happened. Everything, no matter how odd or impossible it may have seemed, tell me how you got that bite."

… . . . …

Why was he doing this? Kaoru swallowed and cursed how her hands trembled in his grasp. She finally had put the whole ordeal away. She was moving on. Why would he bring it up? Why wouldn't he? Kaoru figured. Why wouldn't he be curious as to the cause behind such a horrid looking scar on her body. She was curious about the scars on his body. But why now, when today was such a good day? But how did he know, it was a wolf, not a dog.

"You wouldn't believe me." She started.

"I doubt I wouldn't believe you," Kenshin said, his face deadpan.

Kaoru nodded but no words would come at first even though she opened her mouth. Her heart started to race. "I w-was walking home from grocery shopping one evening. Someone grabbed me and hit me over the head." As she spoke her memory flashed back to that moment. It had just stopped raining, the puddles were draining away along the road. A horrible pain across the back of her head. Like her skull had been split open. Kaoru winced at the memory of it.

"When I woke up I was in some kind of warehouse or storeroom." She closed her eyes and then immediately opened them again, too afraid to let herself see the memory of the bare light-bulb above her. She felt her skin grow sweaty and she wanted to rub the palms of her sweaty hands on her clothes but Kenshin held them tight. He pressed her close. She felt comforted by the heat of his body. Kenshin nodded, urging her to go on. Unable to hold it secret for any longer she blurted it all out.

"A dog..wolf was there and he bit me on the leg and then turned into a man." Noise bubbled up from her throat and she realized she was laughing. "Isn't that funny?" The hysterical laughter started to escape. "Turned into a naked man and there was another man and they talked and went hunting and I was able to get away. They tied me up, but it was a poor job." She gasped for a breath and giggled nervously at Kenshin's very serious face. "They must have cracked my head harder than I thought."

"No Kaoru."

"Yes, I saw a wolf turn into a man. How can that be real? It must have been a dog all along." She wanted to press her hand against the phantom ache in the back of her head. She was just addled by the hit, that was all. "I didn't really see a dog...wolf turn into a man."

"Yes, yes you did."

Kaoru blinked, her lips pulled into a grimace and then a frown. "You believe me?"

"Yes."

"Why?" She pressed. "It's stupid to think-"

"Because I've seen wolves turn into men and women." He said. He took her by the upper arms and set her in front of him and leveled his eyes on her. "I can turn into a wolf."

Kaoru's bubble of high pitched giggles died in her throat. She caught her breath once, then again, her smile fading. "You...what?"

She saw his throat work as he swallowed hard. His eyes were swirling with color, there was no denying the sight of it now. The lovely purple drained away, replaced by a warm amber with streaks of bright yellow. "You...you're lying." She insisted. Kaoru tried to feel mad but all she could feel was fear.

"I can prove it." he insisted. Though it looked like it pained him to say it.

"Then prove it."

With a hiss, he jerked away from her and yanked at the ties to his _yukata._ Kaoru stiffened and smothered a gasp as he pulled the fabric away from his body, exposing cords of naked muscles crossed with scars. He tossed the clothing away, not caring that he was naked in front of her.

Slowly the sound of bones shifting and grinding overrode the sound of the breeze in the canopy of leaves. Kaoru watched, mouth agape as Kenshin's body slowly started to contort. His face was passive, calm. A wave of fur rose up from his skin like a tattoo that pressed to the surface and became real. His face started to elongate and he fell forward as joints started to change.

There it was...the sound of bones grinding. That same panic she felt in the warehouse returned and Kaoru turned to run blindly into the darkening forest. She only took a few steps before a hand reached out and caught her by the arm and a second wrapped around her middle. She screamed as she was lifted up off the ground but a hand pressed over her mouth smothered it.

"Shhh. Kaoru, shhhh." Kenshin breathed into her ear.

His voice was deep and rough and through her watery eyes, she could see his face pressed against her cheek as he slowly returned to a more human form. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm never going to hurt you." He said. His voice held conviction. An oath. "Please don't be afraid of me. Please don't run away."

Such a strong voice reduced to begging broke something in Kaoru. He was lonely, so very lonely. Just as she had been. She shivered once before allowing herself a sob against his hand and then she turned in his grasp and wrapped her arms around him. She held him tightly, so tightly, as if she could keep him human by squeezing the wolf out of him.

He clung to her desperately, and yet afraid his strength would harm her. "I'm sorry. I frightened you."

Kaoru pressed her face into the curve of his neck and gave a shuddering sigh, tears leaked out from the corners of her eyes. "That's...alright." She said after a moment. "I suspect there wasn't much of a way to show me...other than to show me."

"You never would have believed me otherwise." He said. "Still, I didn't like causing that fear in your eyes." He pulled away enough to look at her. She found his glowing eyes both terrifying and fascinating at the same time.

Then, not really understanding why, Kaoru straightened. "I didn't think I would act like that. Show me again." She said, and then in a stronger voice. "All the way this time. I swear I won't run." She dropped her arms from him and stood back.

Kenshin turned slightly, hiding much of his nakedness from her, more out of respect than shyness. He let his wolf free, all at once this time. Instead of a slow transformation, Kenshin was a wolf within a few seconds.

Kaoru felt her heart in her throat. She swore she wouldn't run, but the feeling was there, to run for her life. But the wolf, with his coppery, red fur and amber eyes looked too much like Kenshin. He even had a shaggy crop of fur around his head like a lion mane that looked much like his wild bangs. Slowly he padded over to Kaoru and sat.

"So, werewolves are real?" She asked, receiving only a whine from him. Slowly she reached out and touched the great wolf. His head reached above her hip. If he stood on his hind legs then he would be far taller than her. She suspected he outweighed her by a bit as well. His fur was warm to the touch and surprisingly soft. He turned his head and gave her fingers a lick.

All at once Kaoru's fear melted away. She took both giant ears in her fingers and rubbed them the way she knew dogs liked. Apparently human- turned wolves did as well and she laughed at the way his tongue lolled out of his mouth. "Just a big dog," Kaoru said to herself. She dropped her hands as the wolf moved away and Kaoru followed.

Kenshin returned to the pile of discarded clothing and within seconds, transformed back into a human.

Kaoru flushed at the sight of his lean naked form but was more worried about the slight wobble he had as he gathered his clothes and set himself to dressing.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder as he pulled his arm through the long sleeve. His eyes were still glowing, but the color was fading fast.

"Such quick changes in a short amount of time is a bit draining." He admitted.

Kaoru bit her lip and glanced down at her toes wrapped in socks and sandals as he finished dressing. It felt odd in that being around him in such a state of undress didn't feel weirder. She thought the very sight of extra skin would have her flustered and covering her eyes but only a soft flush covered her face. Perhaps it was because he acted just the same without clothes as he did with them.

She kept her eyes downcast anyways until he returned to stand in front of her.

"There's so much I have to tell you." He started, his hand moving back to rub his neck as his eyes darted into the dark cluster of trees.

"Tell me." Kaoru pressed. "Tell me everything, I can handle it. Are you a werewolf? Are their many?"

"We're known as werewolves, but that is a slight mistake." He took her by the hand again and started to lead her back down the trail. "We're actually shapeshifters. A werewolf retains some of his human shape. Long-fingered hands instead of paws, no tail. While we shift into the entire animal. We also have control of ourselves, while more often than not, a werewolf has no control over what he does until he is much older. Often, an older werewolf will help guide and care over the younger one, keeping him out of trouble until he is able to control himself."

Kaoru could only look at him, her eyes wide and mouth slack. He spoke as if it was such a natural thing. "How did you become a shapeshifter?"

"I was born a shifter, that I was. My parents were shifters and my grandparents on and on for who knows how long." He paused then just at the outside of the gardens, voices could be heard in the distance of people laughing, but it was too far away to make out what they were playing.

"Kaoru, being bitten by a shifter is like being bitten by a werewolf. You will become one of us."

Kaoru swallowed, she had suspected as much. She thought perhaps one had to be born into it, like Kenshin was. But those hopes crumbled to bits at his words. She looked down as she took a steadying breath.

"Us?"

"Yes, Sano and Megumi are also wolf shifters. And Kaoru, Misao is one as well."

* * *

A/n Well it's done. I admit it was difficult to write this chapter. I was unsure if Kaoru would be more afraid or suspecting of it all along. I decided that secretly, deep inside she had suspected what she saw was real and that the only real surprise was that Kenshin was one as well. Kaoru, ever curious, would want to know everything and her desire to learn would override fear.  
I hope that was the best way to go. I think it will be for this story.  
The mystery around Misao deepens.  
Thank you for reading! Reviews are loved.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello! It's been a hot minute! So sorry about that. Holidays and all. Things are finally slowing down and NaNo is over so I'll be back to more consistent update days.  
Shout out to one reviewer who guessed Misao right on the money!  
On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 15

Kaoru blinked and found herself sitting on a stone bench beside a koi pond. "Misao?" Kaoru wheezed, her chest felt heavy and she was glad Kenshin had the foresight to move her to a place to sit.

Kenshin nodded. "I don't feel comfortable talking about it. It's very taboo to "Out" another shifter. It's not my place, and yet I feel you need to know, I want to protect you."

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin. "Do I need to worry about Misao?"

"No, I think she is a true friend. However, I don't think she's a strong shifter and could attract trouble. You should be aware."

"Trouble? Is she not a wolf shifter?"

Kenshin sat beside Kaoru, pressing the side of his body against hers on the small stone bench. "There are two kinds of shifters. Prey types and Predator types. Wolves are predators and Misao I believe is a prey type. She shifts into a weak animal As such, stronger shifters may take advantage of her."

Kaoru winced.

Kenshin hurried to add. "But don't worry, she seems a smart girl and she is friends with the Owner of this Onsen. He's a very powerful shifter and one of the leaders of the Therianthropes."

"The what?"

"Therianthropes, Humans who shape-shift. This Onsen is a gathering place for us. A safe place to hold meetings or to just relax with our kind."

Kaoru's blue eyes went wide. "You mean the people in this Onsen are all shape-shifters?"

The red-head shrugged. "About half of them. Normally it's not so high, but there's that festival going on right now."

Kaoru nodded, more to herself as she gazed off at the dancing paper lanterns that lit up the trees around the Onsen. "You said I was one, but I've never shape shifted before." She never tried, perhaps she had to make an effort to change. She had always been too afraid.

Kenshin took a breath and swallowed. Kaoru caught how he had one hand in a fist in his lap. "Shifters normally start shifting when they hit puberty. Which for some shifters can be far younger than their human counterparts, depending on what animal they are. But you were bitten, that's an entirely different story, that it is. You have to lose your virginity, then you will shift for the first time."

Kaoru caught her breath and looked down at her hands in her lap. She had to become what was thought of as an adult before she could shift. "How soon would it happen?"

"You would start to shift within minutes of the act." Kenshin cleared his throat.

Kaoru jerked her head up and caught his eyes. "Last week, at my front door, when you...we were..."

Even in the dark Kaoru could see the flash of sharp teeth as he hissed. "That was a very stupid thing for me to do. I let my own desires get ahead of my duty to you. This was why I was so set on telling you today. With Sano and Megumi I could better convince you if you didn't believe me. Little did I know that you already have a shifter friend I could have recruited as well."

Kaoru nodded and swallowed before returning her eyes to her lap. "That adds a lot of pressure to doing...that."

Hesitantly Kenshin pressed himself closer. He acted like she was going to be jumpy of him but all Kaoru wanted to do was melt against him. He pressed his lips to the shell of her ear.

"If you decide to take that step, I pray it is with me. I'll help you with your first shift and show you how wonderful it is to run in the night."

Kaoru shivered. It was a strange line to be romantic, and yet Kaoru felt giddiness in her chest and that low distracting tension deep below her belly. She wanted to turn, but Kenshin didn't move and so, as she faced him, he found her lips. The kiss was hesitant, shy. Kenshin let her lead him. A short, peck but a more rewarding embrace as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm glad to have met you." She whispered. "Imagine what would have happened if I had shifted without this knowledge."

Kenshin wrapped his strong arms around her and pressed her tightly to him. "I'll keep you safe, that I will."

… . . …

"Well? You two were gone a very long time." Misao snickered as Kaoru slipped into their room. Tae was already snoring softly on her futon. But Misao was sitting watching an anime on the small T.V. set in the corner of the space. She bounced her eyebrows at Kaoru as she slipped down at the low table next to the younger girl.

"It's almost midnight." Misao drawled. "You two get distracted?"

Kaoru couldn't help but smile. She glanced over at Tae to make sure the girl was sleeping before turning back to Misao and lowering her voice. "Kenshin told me, about therianthropes."

She watched as Misao sly face turned to one of unsure fear. She sat up straight and looked at the girl next to her. "He did?" She asked in the barest whisper.

Again Kaoru looked over a Tae even though they were talking far softer than the volume on the T.V. "Yes. Kenshin told me about him, and his friends, and this Onsen. About you, and….about me."

"You?" Misao hissed, shocked. She didn't know what to do with her hands. At first, she had them in fists on her lap, then flat on the table and then they were back on her lap.

Kaoru quickly relayed Misao the condensed version of her abduction and being bitten.

"Damn those wolves." Misao spat. "It's illegal to bite someone for a reason."

Kaoru nodded. "Kenshin told me about that. How you have to ask some higher up people permission."

Misao nodded and then gave Kaoru a sidelong look. "What did he tell you about me?"

Kaoru waved her hands in front of her. "Almost nothing. He said he didn't feel right exposing you but that he thought I should know to stay safe. Said you were a weaker shifter. A prey type."

Misao grimaced but nodded. "I'm not a slave to the moon like the predator types are. I don't shift often, it's dangerous." Again she looked sideways at Kaoru. "You're okay with being friends with me?"

Kaoru gasped loudly, quickly looking over at their sleeping friend before lowering her voice. "Of course I want to be friends with you, I can't believe you asked that." Kaoru felt wounded. "I'm a shifter now too...or almost."

Misao blinked. "Almost?"

"Well, Kenshin said I can't shift until I lose my virginity."

Misao sat silent for half a moment before gasping so loud she started coughing. "Oh crap! I forgot about that!" She elbowed Kaoru in the ribs. "Did the Red Prince offer to lead you into this new way of life?" The teen flushed at her own words.

"Misao!" Kaoru hissed loudly and the two fell into a fit of the giggles.

The smaller girl calmed first and took a steadying breath. "I can't believe that dog tattled on me. I've never been found out before, never."

"Well, he did feel uncomfortable about telling me, if that helps. And I'm glad he did because now I have a friend to talk to about it. My own friend."

"Aww." Misao wrapped Kaoru in a hug. "I'll make sure that pretty wolf man treats you right. Now, let's get some sleep, I wanna hit the festival hard tomorrow."

Kaoru nodded. "I have a million questions for Kenshin and for you. Kenshin promised we would talk later." Kaoru yawned, surprised that she could even be tired after finding out something so amazing, and terrifying.

… . . …

Kaoru, Misao, and Tae darted from stall to stall, the three of them moving almost in unison. A flash of bright colored _yukatas_. The day had been spent watching the parade of people making their way to a nearby shrine. Soon their group was swept up along with it. Kenshin had a firm hold of Kaoru's hand as they were carried by the press of so many people. He and Sano had a time trying to keep track of the females. He was not worried about Megumi or Misao as much as he was for Tae, the only human among them. She was a soft and gentle soul and there were so many shifters around.

He let Kaoru in on his worries and Kaoru kept Tae close at hand. She and Misao pressed the girl between them and rarely strayed from her side. He doubted anyone here would do anything with so many eyes watching out for one another, but even the joyous feel wouldn't let the two males drop their guard. Already he had caught two older wolves eying Kaoru. But they did nothing to try and approach her. Perhaps it was the look he gave them that made them pause.

Everyone wore bright colors and costumes. Many of the men in the parade were in red robes trimmed in orange. They wore white masks with large black eyes and carried banners. Some carried a large sleigh with statues of various deities draped in bright, fragrant flowers. They bounced the sleigh in time to the beat of their singing and clapping. Someone somewhere was blowing on a whistle along with the singing. The men with their loud voices chanted as they slowly moved through the streets.

As the men made their way to the shrine, their group pulled away from the mass of humanity to write wishes on colorful paper strips and tied them to bamboo that arched far out into the street. The entire area was a colorful rainbow of fluttering paper.

But the real fun started once the sun started to go down. Strings of paper lanterns turned the town into a spider's web of glowing, dancing lights. Each street seemed to have its own colorful design of paper lanterns.

It wasn't Kenshin's first festival, but watching the light and laughter in Kaoru's large eyes made it the best festival he had ever attended. She, along with the other females wore a _yukata_. Kaoru's was a lovely lemon yellow with an orange flower pattern. Megumi wore a deep blue with silver butterflies. Kenshin wore a deep gray _yukata_ with silver pinstripes and Sano, dressed in a _jinbei._ The fighter kept close to his wife although he nearly dragged the woman from food stall to food stall like a small boy would his mother.

Misao took Tae, giving both Kaoru and Kenshin a wink over her shoulder as she waved them off.

"So, you talked to Misao?" Kenshin took her hand in his and they wandered through the web of booths. They squeezed around groups of children trying to catch goldfish at a game booth.

"Yeah. I hope that was alright. I wasn't sure if it was a secret. Being that she's..." Kaoru paused, her eyes drifted over to the people they were walking by. "...like you."

Kenshin shrugged, a fluid roll of his shoulders. "If she didn't already know about me, then I would be surprised. At the very least I'm sure she was suspecting of me." It was still a bit odd that he was speaking to Kaoru about their kind. Stranger still that someone else knew about him. But he wasn't worried about Misao. She appeared to have a good relationship with Okina so she must be a well-trusted member.

The group met up again on a small hill just outside a park with many others. They munched on sticky sweet buns, their heads upturned to the flashing, sparkling fireworks lighting up the dark sky. All except for Kenshin. His eyes were trained on Kaoru as she sat, sticky bun partway to her mouth as if frozen before taking a bite. In her eyes, Kenshin could see the reflection of the fireworks. She had never looked more lovely, nor more innocent at that moment. How she could seem so after the horror she had experience told Kenshin of her strength.

"I am getting tired." Tae yawned as she leaned against Misao.

"Oh," The younger girl pulled a face. "I was going to get more food?"

"More?" Tae gasped. "We've been grazing all day and running around, how are your legs not killing you?"

The poor human girl couldn't keep up with their stamina. Kenshin felt guilty for dragging the girl at their pace. He had forgotten to take it easy now that Kaoru knew about them and herself.

"Ya can come with us." Sano rumbled. "Megumi and I are headed back right now anyways."

The tall woman reached down and helped Tae to her sore feet. "Come, Tae, we can go soak in the hot spring, my legs are killing me too."

The human bowed her head in thanks as Megumi tucked the girl's hand in the crook of her elbow. Megumi shot Kenshin a wink before turning and letting Sano lead them back into the streets toward the Onsen.

"I'll see you guys later, have fun!" Tae waved at them as the taller couple sandwiched the girl between them to keep her safe as they wandered back down the hill.

"See you!" Kaoru called, waving back. She turned to Kenshin. "I didn't realize how long we've been going. I feel like I could keep up for hours." She seemed astonished at this discovery.

"You're stamina is picking up," Kenshin said in low tones as they got to their feet and moved to follow the mass of people as they moved to the second showing of fireworks being set off on the other side of the park.

"Just you wait." Misao bounced on the other side of Kenshin. "You'll have to remind yourself to sleep."

"Handy during exm-" Kenshin's mouth shut with a snap and lifted his head as a low sound carried on the wind. Misao's head swiveled in the same direction.

Kaoru blinked over at them and turned her head in the same direction. All she saw was the crowd of people moving towards them. "What?" She asked, seeing nothing odd.

"A howl," Kenshin said, nose in the air.

"I heard it too, but I can't make out the difference in your kind's calls. Damn lucky I can even tell the difference between a shifter and a normal dog." Misao muttered.

"You two stay close," Kenshin said as he snatched Kaoru by the hand and pulled her alongside him as he moved opposite of the crowd. Kaoru quickly turned and reached out. Misao's hand quickly found her's and they let Kenshin lead them to a less congested sidewalk next to the hill. Below the lights of the festival stretched out. The lit pools of the Onsen glowed a little ways in the distance. But Kenshin had his head turned further into the town and its uphill meandering streets.

Then Kaoru heard it. A lonely sounding howl far in the distance. She would have missed it had she not been straining to hear it.

"It's a distress call." Kenshin ground out, clearly conflicted with dragging two girls into an unknown situation. Kaoru pushed him.

"Let's go then, someone needs help."

Lavender eyes turned to her for just a moment and he gave a slight nod. "Stay next to me and if I say to do something, don't ask questions, just do it."

"Right." Both girls said in unison and Kenshin was off, leading them up the maze of streets. The second round of fireworks started. The dark roads were lit up for a fraction in flashes of pink and blue light. How did he know where the howl came from? Kaoru wondered. From what she heard, it could have been in any direction. But he must know, he was certainly taking them in one direction.

Kenshin came to a halt so fast the two girls plowed into the back of him. The breeze shifted and Kenshin had his nose pointed upward again, breathing in deep. His breath caught in his chest and quickly he gave a snort to clear his airways and he scented the air again.

"Oh, no. no." Kenshin hissed.

"What is it?" Misao squeaked but the girls were yanked into action once again. This time Kenshin had the scent and he was all but running. Kaoru, even if Kenshin said her stamina was increasing struggled to keep up with his speed.

Kenshin turned, nearly slipping on some loose dirt on the sidewalk and plunged into an inky dark alley way. The fireworks overhead cast strange dancing shadows in every nook. Kaoru wasn't sure what they were going to find, but she suddenly wished it was daylight.

Kenshin dropped Kaoru's hand and bolted around a large metal dumpster. The light from the fireworks vanished and Kaoru found herself nearly blind, with her hands out in front of her for the dumpster she knew was near by.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru protested. Her heart in her throat as her hands touched the cool grimy metal and Kaoru followed it to where she saw Kenshin vanished. Then as she turned, Misao grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked backward. The force of her pull was such that Kaoru nearly fell back onto the girl. A large firework lit up the sky and for a flash, Kaoru saw Kenshin kneeling next to a rather large naked man, blood covered him from the chest down.

"Whoa, don't get close, he's hurt and might attack." Misao hissed in her ear as she continued to pull her away.

A cough-like laugh came from the man, now plunged back into shadow. "Smart, but unnecessary." He muttered in a deep rumbling voice. "Better than this idiot here who dragged you two into this."

"Shut it, Hiko." She heard Kenshin say in a tight voice. The fireworks were over and slowly Kaoru's eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"What can I do to help?" Kaoru asked. She wasn't sure if this man was a danger, but he and Kenshin seemed to know each other. And there had been so much blood.

"Come here," Kenshin said, she saw the flash of his blood covered hand indicate to the other side of the man. Kaoru quickly dropped to her knees and Kenshin took her hands and pressed them to the man's middle, hot sticky blood instantly welled up between her fingers and Kaoru instinctively pressed down hard to stop any more from welling up. "This is my Alpha, my guardian," Kenshin explained.

"Holy shit." Misao hissed from behind her. "What could do that to an Alpha wolf?"

The man rumbled, laughter they realized. "A whole group of tigers. What's who."

"Tigers?" Kaoru gasped.

"Shifter tigers," Hiko explained. "Didn't like me roaming around in their territory. Took a few hits at me then let me go with my tail between my legs."

"The Hiko I know wouldn't run from cats." Kenshin hissed as he fumbled at a wound on Hiko's side, his hands slippery with blood.

"This one does when there's ten of them, boy. I'm not stupid."

"I'm gonna go get Gramps," Misao said quickly.

"Thank you, Misao." Kenshin turned his attention fully on his guardian.

Kaoru turned to look over her shoulder. "Be careful, there are lots of people."

"Oh, don't worry. I don't plan on being seen." Her smile flashed in the darkness. "Watch my clothes, will ya? This is my favorite shirt." And with that, the girl began to shrink.

Kaoru tensed, only the important job of keeping a man from bleeding to death kept her still as the girl in front of her vanished within her clothes until they were just a pile on the ground. A small furry thing wiggled out from under them and darted off into the darkness quick as a flash.

"A weasel," Kenshin muttered. "I should have known."

"A weasel?" Kaoru repeated under her breath. That was what he meant by prey type. How many types of shifters were there? Tigers, weasels, wolves? Was there an endless possibility of animals?

A large, warm and surprisingly gentle hand cupped the whole side of her face and Kaoru turned back to Kenshin's guardian.

"So you must be Kaoru, then." He rumbled.

How did he know her? Her eyes flicked over to Kenshin. Did he talk about her to his guardian? The idea made her feel warm.

"Yes, sir." She said softly.

"None of that sir stuff with me." His chuckle turned into a cough and Kenshin swore under his breath.

"How many holes did they put in you?" He hissed to himself.

Hiko ignored him and kept his dark eyes on Kaoru. Kaoru felt compelled to keep eye contract, as though he was the source of all knowledge and safety. She felt her racing heart calm.

"Just call me Hiko."

"Yes, Hiko." Kaoru's shoulders relaxed and she carefully shifted her hands on his hard stomach to stem the flow of blood. Her concentration narrowed to the wound under her hands.

"I like her." He rumbled, his dark eyes sliding over to Kenshin.

"You like her? You've known her for two minutes." Kenshin's face had a smear of blood on it. His eyes were narrowed and hard. Kaoru was unsettled by the look on his face. But at his guardian's words, one side of his mouth quirked upward.

"You think I don't know a good thing when I see it, boy?" Hiko said sternly, sounding very much like a man not lying prone, naked and bleeding. He turned those narrowed dark eyes to Kaoru and they softened, his hand moving to cup her chin so he could look her in the face. "Even if you don't take this idiot, and I wouldn't blame you, I would welcome you to my pack regardless. I want you to know that."

Kaoru's breath caught in her chest. A pack? That's right. Kenshin and Sano and Megumi were in a pack. She would be with them, like a family?

"Hiko." Kenshin hissed. "I haven't talked to her about all that stuff yet."

"Damn it boy, why not. Look at her." His hand at her chin moved her so she looked at Kenshin.

His eyes darted everywhere for a moment before landing on her face and Kaoru felt she was looking into the face of a hardened man, not a high school boy. But even with that scary look on his face, those eyes made her feel like a warm blanket was being wrapped around her shoulders. She wanted to snuggle down with that heated look.

"Does she look weak to you, boy?" Hiko barked. He then turned her back to look at him.

"No." Kenshin's answer was a soft sound.

"No. She's all things good and tough as nails. I know this just looking at her." He smiled up at her. "You're not afraid of these new things Kenshin is teaching you, are you?"

Kaoru shook her head as best she could with her chin still clamped in his fingers. "No."

"You want to learn all you can, don't know?"

"Yes, Hiko." Her eyes slid over to Kenshin but he had his head bowed and his face was covered by his bangs.

"You're safe with us."

Kenshin snorted. "You can't protect her if you're bleeding out." He muttered.

"Don't test me, boy, I can get up right now and beat your ass. I'm just taking it easy. It's been a long couple of months." Hiko sighed and dropped his hand from Kaoru's face. "You tell this girl everything. She's a part of our family now. Keeping her in the dark would only put her in danger."

"Yes, sir." Kenshin bowed his head again and refused to look at Kaoru.

Just then, brilliant white lights of a car flooded the alley way. It would have blinded them had they not been behind the dumpster. The vehicle came to a rumbling halt and the doors opened followed by the sounds of rushed footfalls.

"Oh my god, what did you _do_!" Megumi cried as she collapsed next to Kaoru to look at the wound she was pressing. Kaoru looked up to find Sano, and two men she didn't know as well as the old man Misao had greeted the day before. Kaoru spied the tiny furry body that was Misao on his shoulder.

"Looks like you were used as a scratching post." Sano joked.

"Shut up!" Megumi snapped, "Get him in the car. He's already started healing but he'll bleed out from these deeper cuts if we don't do anything."

No one said a word as the two men helped lift the Alpha up. Kaoru, with her hands pressing on the worst of the wounds, was forced to follow. They had come in one of the Onsen's delivery supply vans. The side doors were thrown wide open and the back was empty of seats so they were easily able to climb inside and set the man down again.

Misao rushed from the shadows, tugging her clothes back on as she did so and clambered into the back of the van just before Kenshin slid the door shut and got into the passenger seat while the old man took the wheel. Everyone else was in the back with them. There was a mess of hands, flashlights, bandages all over. Kaoru gritted her teeth as the van swerved back into the street and everyone had to brace themselves. Kaoru ducked low. Unwilling to move her hands to catch herself.

"Gramps! Careful!" She heard Misao squeal over the running engine.

"Hey." Hiko's gruff voice found her ear and Kaoru struggled to see him in the darkness. "It's going to be fine, girl."

"But Megumi said-"

"Megumi is exaggerating. I've had worse than this when I was a pup."

"It's been a very long time from when you were a pup," Megumi growled from the other side of them and Kaoru felt her press bandages between Kaoru's hands and the bleeding wounds. Kaoru doubled the pressure. "You don't heal as fast as you used too old man."

Hiko only gave a rumbling sigh at this.

Old man? Was it just a figure of speech because the man in front of her was not old. Kaoru looked down at him, seeing flashes of him as the van passed under street lamps. He was broad-shouldered, heavy with muscle and like Kenshin, didn't seem to have a scrap of fat on his body. The only thing that might show his age was a thin streak of gray hair that started above his left eye and trailed down the length of his otherwise glossy black hair.

"Eyes up here, youngling."

Kaoru yanked her eyes from her assessment of his body and glued them back to her bloody hands. The man under her trembled and Kaoru realized he was laughing silently which only made the blood rushing to her face pool even faster.

"Kenshin hates rivals, and I'm not in a position to fight for you. Plus you're a bit too young for me." Hiko's hand touched her hot face again.

"Can you stop flirting for just one minute in your life," Megumi said between her teeth. Her delicate fingers weren't three inches in Hiko's side to press on a bleeding vein Kaoru figured she would have hit him.

The man shrugged, which produced a slew of surprising swear words from Megumi. Kaoru hung her head, ears ringing.

"Hold still!"

* * *

A/n Man oh man have things gotten interesting! Thank you for reading! Reviews are loved!


End file.
